Where flowers bloom, so does hope
by Minka'Sunflowers
Summary: [AU!] ¿Qué puede tener en común el chico que trabaja en la florería con el universitario? Aparte de la pasión por el volleyball...ah,y el desastrozo hecho que provocó que se conocieran.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola!**** Estoy bastante emocionada puesto que es mi primer fic de Haikyuu!, un fandom que me hizo volver a escribir (llevaba cerca de 2 años, sin hacerlo, por eso puede que este bastante mala mi redacción:c )**

**Le dedicó este cap a mi querida editora que se quedó hasta tarde revisando esto, love ya dear Prim!**

**Espero que realmente les guste...eh...este inteto de algo jaja.**

_Haikyuu!_ **le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi**

* * *

_ "Los perfumes de las flores son sus sentimientos"_

_Heinrich Heine_

Dicen que una foto puede expresar más que mil palabras.

Dicen que unos hermosos versos pueden enamorar.

Pero nadie piensa en el significado oculto de las flores.

Hinata Shouyou siempre pensó que, ante todo en este mundo, las flores son las que producen un efecto más profundo ante cualquier situación, pues ellas guardan un simbolismo que no es difícil de reconocer. Y si antiguamente decían no entender del tema, ahora no tienen excusa, puesto que hasta en internet hay sitios que indican que significa que te regalen albahaca, por dar un ejemplo.

(La albahaca es _siempre _una mala señal… ¡significa que te odian!)

Pero volviendo al tema de las flores, las ama. Si tuviera que enumerar una lista con las cosas físicas que ama en este planeta tierra (tratando de no caer en un acto materialista), las flores se llevarían el 1er lugar. Después de todo, las viene conociendo de una manera tan íntima desde que era un bebé, un contacto tan cercano que de vez en cuando, siente que en vez de sangre tuviera clorofila y ellas fueran sus hermanas.

Por eso, trabaja en una florería. Era casi como estar en casa.

(bueno _casi, _pero eso es una historia diferente)

Le gustaba ver cuando llegaba la novia emocionada a comprar los arreglos para su boda -que típicamente venía rayada con la idea de solo rosas, y él tenía que 'abrirle' los ojos para decir que, _hay más flores que significan lo mismo_\- , el jovencito que buscaba flores para la primera cita -_y sinceramente no faltaba el quería llevar narcisos, en serio_-, las flores para las nuevas mamás y cuando también con todo el tacto del mundo, los arreglos funerarios (aunque sinceramente, nunca le gusto hacer ese tipo de arreglos)

Hoy le llegó un cliente interesante.

Demasiado interesante.

Le gustaron sus ojos, parecidas a un ramo de pensamientos azules.

El mismo azul profundo.

-¡Hola buenos días!- le saludó alegremente Hinata -¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

El joven lo quedó mirando, como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. A los segundos después, volvió a reaccionar.

-Busco ...flores- le dijo, enfatizando la última palabra como si fuera un improperio.

Hinata no puedo evitar la carcajada.

-Obviamente que buscas flores… ¿porque otra razón entrarías a una florería?-

-Claro… necesito un ramo. Grande. Pomposo-

-¿Ocasión?-

-...A-Aniversario…-

Vaya esto sí que era todo una sorpresa. El joven de ojos color pensamiento estaba nervioso. No es como si las flores se lo fueran a comer. Posiblemente era su primer aniversario, esa podría ser la razón de sus nerviosos.

_Que tierno, se le sonrojan las orejas._

Mientras Hinata caminaba por tienda recogiendo flores -alhelí amarillo (fidelidad), dalias rojas y rosas (intentar hacer siempre feliz al otro y una promesa de amor eterno), lirios azules (demostrar que su amor lo hacía feliz)- y así fue en rincón en rincón, recogiendo las más hermosas para hacerle el dicho ramo pomposo.

¿El detalle? no había ninguna rosa.

-¿No debería tener rosas?- interrumpió el silencio el cliente.

-No, no. Las rosas son una declaración de amor _demasiado _directa. No es ideal para un primer aniversario- meneó la cabeza exageradamente, moviendo sus anaranjados cabellos como serpentinas

-¿Y quién dijo que era mi primer aniversario?... este el 6to-.

A Hinata por poco se le caen las flores.

-¡¿6 años?! ¡¿Y aún no le propones matrimonio a tu chica?!-

-¡ESO VOY A HACER HOY IDIOTA!-

Hinata lo miró sorprendido. Vaya, ese tipo tenía problemas para manejar su paciencia y su enojo. Hmf, debería controlarlo o sino va a terminar espantando a su novia en cuestión.

-Bueno, _este _idiota hubiera puesto las rosas antes y también haber agregado hiedra francesa, si _tú _hubieras sido más específico con el ramo. No soy adivino, ¿sabes?-

-Adivino, no. Pero se nota que hablas antes que pensar y por eso eres un poco idiota-

-Hey, hey cálmate amigo. El que está sujetando unas tijeras mega súper duper afiladas soy yo, y no tú. Y si soy como tú supones que soy, podría enterrarlo en el estómago y hasta ahí quedaría tu fallida proposición de matrimonio-

-Tsk, mejor vendeme el puto ramo antes que me vaya a la florería que esta a la vuelta de la esquina-

-Uyyy~ que miedito. Ya señor amurrado, tu ramo está listo-

El joven se sorprendió. Era el ramo más elaborado, colorido y hermoso que había visto en su vida. La variedad de colores, que iban de los rosas hasta los azules, estaban ordenados de tal manera que parecía un arcoíris, y uno muy bueno y hermoso. En serio. En su corta vida había visto toneladas de ramos, todos con el mismo cliché de rosas y listones,pero este se llevaba el premio. Después de todo, la flor centro de atención ahí, era la hiedra francesa, no las estúpidas y sobrevaloradas rosas.

-Hey… ¿por qué esa flor está al centro?- le preguntó al vendedor cuando iba a la caja.

-La Hiedra Francesa significa 'fidelidad matrimonial'... ¿es un buen comienzo para una petición de matrimonio, no?- le contestó radiante.

El joven de ojos color pensamiento azul tan solo asintió.

El joven pagó y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de hacer malabares con el ramo titánico que le había pedido. Hinata pensaba que a pesar que, sí fue un cliente un tanto extraño y enojón, le cayó bien. Aunque fueron pocas las frases que se compartieron, él pudo notar que era una buena persona (a pesar que lo trató de idiota). Sus ojos irradiaban eso.

Sus ojos color pensamiento azul.

Que demostraban que, a pesar de ser alto y frío por fuera.

Por dentro se veía buena persona.

_Una pena que no sea soltero._

* * *

Kageyama Tobio ni siquiera entendía por qué quería comprar un ramo.

Nunca, su pareja o él, fueron el tipo de persona que se dieran detalles como ese. Ni siquiera en su primer aniversario se dieron regalos (sólo fueron al cine). Entonces… ¿por qué esta vez era diferente?

La cajita de terciopelo guardado en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón le recordó.

Mentiría si dijera que no sentía su corazón latir rápido. Sentir que las manos temblaban y sus piernas también. Que sentía un cosquilleo naciendo en la boca del estómago. Su cabeza se sentía en las nubes. Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Entró al departamento donde vivía con su pareja, nervioso. Se suponía que no llegaría hasta las 7 (p.m), así que aún tenía tiempo para armar un ambiente romántico. Preparar la cena, poner velas por aquí y por allá, poner un CD de algún cantante gringo cursi (su pareja tenía una extraña fijación por lo anglo) y por último, arreglarse él.

Después de todo, si todo resultaba bien, para las 10 de la noche sería un hombre comprometido.

Iba a mitad de pasillo cuando escuchó un ruido.

_¿Entraron a robar o qué?_

Caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo para acercarse a la fuente del ruido, su habitación. Aún llevaba el ramo en los brazos, lo puso delante de él como si de escudo se tratará (Uy, si el chico girasol ese de la florería lo veía en esos instantes, daba por hecho que le enterraba las tijeras). Ahora temblaba de miedo, no de nervios.

Escucho una risa.

_¿Pero que mie…?_

Apresuró el paso, y abrió de una patada la puerta de su habitación.

Nada, pero absolutamente nada en el mundo lo hubiera advertido de lo que estaba sucediendo ahí. En su pieza. En la habitación suya y de _su pareja. En la cama de ambos._

Las flores se le resbalaron, haciendo un sonido sordo. Si antes le parecía que sus aromas eran dulces, ahora creían que apestaban. Destilaban un aroma que nunca, pero nunca más es su odiosa vida quisiera volver a respirar.

Un solo sonido emitió.

-¿T-Tooru…?-

-¡T-tobio, no es lo que parece! Tobio, yo-

No le permitió que le explicará.

Cielos, no quería ni siquiera oírlo.

De nuevo perdió la conciencia de sus acciones y corrió, corrió y corrió.

Pero nada en el mundo le borraría de la memoria lo que vio.

Su pare- no,_ a_ Oikawa Tooru poniendole los cuernos el día de _su _aniversario.

* * *

**_no-me-odien-pls:c _(corre a esconderse a la trinchera)**

**Dejen un review expresando que piensan de esto, tomatazos igual son aceptados (?)**

**Un montón de saludos hasta la próxima! c:**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola! aquí vengo con una nueva actualización! **

**No saben como me lleno de alegría cada uno de los reviews :'3, chillaba como ardilla cuando los leía, enserio akjsdak c:**

**Ahora sin más preámbulo que rima con sonámbulo (?) les dejo el 2do capítulo, espero que les guste!**

_Haikyuu!_ **le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi**

* * *

Le aburría ir en el metro.

Y también odiaba las cosas que le pasaban al ir en metro.

La gente apretada y el resultado apretado contra una ventana, las señoras viejas que lo miraban feo cuando conversaba emocionado por celular, el niño que le miraba como dudando con esa cara típica de _"¿Este es un niño o adolescente?", _y uno que otro viejo que se aprovechaba de toquetearlo (gracias al cielo que eso sucedía poco).

Pero todo valía la pena si podía jugar volleyball con sus amigos.

**_Yo (enviado a las 22:16 P.M)_**

**_voy en camino para q jugemos un partido __(^_^.)_**

_Kenma __(=^__・__^=)__(enviado a las 22:16 P.M)_

_O.K_

_Kuroo __（￣ー￣） __(enviado a las 22:17 P.M)_

_esta emocionado aunq no lo demuestre. esta sonriendo de solo ver la pantalla_

_Kuroo __（￣ー￣） __(enviado a las 22:17 P.M)_

_(^_-)- _

_p.d: ya les avise al resto de los chicos. bokuto va a traer comida :DDD_

Sonrió ampliamente. Amaba esos -pocos pero preciados- momentos en que podía disfrutar con sus amigos. Su vida desde que vivía "solo" se había vuelto en una apretada agenda dividida en la florería y uno que otro trabajito esporádico, pero las valoraba. Aunque pudiera estar con ellos 1 hora, para él significa mucho.

Después de todo, no tenía a nadie más.

Sólo a sus amigos.

Quedaban 2 estaciones para llegar a destino, cuando un tipo un tanto tambaleante entró y se sentó al lado de él (sí, después de una batalla digna de 'Los juegos del hambre', consiguió un asiento). Aún sentado podía sentir el aroma a alcohol que destilaba. Arrugó la nariz en desagrado; _odiaba _el aroma a alcohol.

Lo peor que el tipo en cuestión, estaba tan pero _tan _intoxicado que no halló nada mejor que dormir ahí, con su cabeza peligrosamente cerca de su hombro. Daba por hecho que en la próxima curva, o se caía al pasillo o su cabeza terminaba contra su hombro.

En la próxima curva, la opción 2 ocurrió.

_Vamos, vamos despierta. Me bajo en una estación más y necesito que te muevas. No es mi culpa que seas un borracho de pacotilla._

Pensando del demonio…

-¿D-dónde..estoy?- le pregunto cuando se enderezó en la silla, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-En el metro, a una estación del fin de esta línea. Y que bueno que despertaste, ya me estaba doliendo el hombro-

El _borracho de pacotilla _abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

Por segunda vez en el día, Hinata volvió a ver los ojos color pensamiento azul.

-¡¿TÚ?!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿No deberías estar ahora mismo en tu-

-No te atrevas a terminar esa oración si temes por tu vida, chico girasol-

A Hinata le corrió un escalofrío, pero esta vez le fue más fácil sumar 2 más 2, para darse cuenta lo que sucedió. Al chico este lo rechazaron, entonces se fue a un bar por ahí a tomar más alcohol, como si fuera orilla de playa. Sintió un poco de pena por él, después de todo le había dicho que llevaba mucho tiempo en una relación.

La pena se le pasó cuando el tipo en cuestión empezó a darle golpecitos en el brazo.

-¡Ey, qué te pasa!- le preguntó mientras le apartaba a manotazos.

-Por tu...estúpido ramo pasó esto…- le dijo sus palabras lentamente, como si tuviera que confirmar dos veces lo que pensaba.

_Ah, con que es de estos borrachos idiotas._

-No creo, amigo. ¿Debiste haber hecho mal, quizás?- le dijo mientras _aun _trataba que dejara de darle golpes en el brazo.

-¿Yo? ¿Yooo algo mal? ¡Soy Kageyama Tobio, el mejor en la carrera de medicina y el mejor armador del equipo universitario! ¡Hago todo jodidamente bien!- gritó mientras se daba golpes torpes en el pecho, para darse importancia (aunque solo lograba que se viera como un mono torpe).

-Parece que pedir matrimonio es lo _único_ que haces mal- murmuró en voz baja.

Antes de que la intoxicada mente del pelinegro reaccionara, dos celulares sonaron al mismo instante.

Kageyama ni siquiera miró la pantalla del celular, lo apagó y lo guardo torpemente en el bolsillo delantero de su camisa. En cambio Hinata…

-_¿Porque aún no llegas Shouyou?-_ preguntó con su voz monótona Kenma desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Verás.. esto... un cliente al que le vendí un ramo hoy…-

_-Que tiene que ver el cliente, Sho….anda al grano-_

-Bueno cuento corto, es que le fue mal con su pareja y ahora está pasando sus penas borracho y conmigo… y bueno yo…-

Hinata se decidió a mirarlo.

El pobre estaba jugando con una pequeña caja aterciopelada -la de los anillos, obviamente- y no dejaba de repetir; _"En nuestra casa, en nuestra cama. Ese maldito…"_. Pudo ver que en sus ojos color pensamiento azul, unas traicioneras lágrimas empezaban a derramarse. Estaba algo encorvado en la silla, jugando con la dichosa cajita en sus manos, y mientras más la tocaba, más lloraba.

Le dio pena.

_Quizás me arrepienta de esto después. O quizás no._

-Kenma, él mencionó que es armador. ¿Puedo llevarlo? ¡por favor, por favor, por favor!-

_-Me lo pides como si quisieras llevar una mascota nueva a casa-_

-Si sirve de algo, lo puedes comparar con un gato enojon...pero vamos, jugar le va a servir. Despejar la mente y eso-

-_Está bien. Le diré a Kuroo que traiga agua y una aspirina, por que lo más probable que en un rato más le venga la resaca-_

-¡Gracias, gracias Kenma! ¡Te lo debo un montón, nos vemos allá!

Hinata le dio un leve codazo para despertar a Kageyama de su 'ensoñación'

(más bien, ahora se parecía a éste del 'Señor de los Anillos' tanto que toqueteaba la caja)

-¿Que te parece ir a jugar un partido de volleyball conmigo?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Un chispazo de vida aparecieron fugazmente en los ojos del otro.

-Cualquier lugar bien por mí. No planeo volver a casa-

* * *

**Nos estaremos leyendo pronto queridos lectores :3 Hasta la próxima!**

_~Respuesta a los reviews~_

**Gwen1Stacy: **Muchisimas gracias por tu review! Hinata florista es la mejor cosa, en definitiva :3...El plot-twist de tu vida? wow me halagas enserio c': jaja pero si...esta todo friamente calculado para que eso sucediera! Espero que los próximos capítulos se han de tu agrado, y si, vienen muchaaas flores, por montones.

**blu: **Aww, gracias por comentar, el apodo salío 'sin querer queriendo' y realmente le queda al pequeño pelinaranja jaja:3

**Katzugary Kanamy: **-chilla como colegiala- me encanta que digan que los atrapo lo que escribí! Espero que todo lo que venga cumpla tus expectativas :3 (¿maravilloso trabajo? me haces sonrojar como tomate n/n, graaciaas!)

**ChiisanaOjou: **Hola c: ! muchas gracias por cada uno de los cumplidos, enserio! estaba bastante nerviosa si a alguien le iba a interesar este AU, pero parece que funciono! :DD Uhh, perdón por hacer dudar tus sentimientos hacia Oikawa... él hace lo mismo conmigo ¬¬. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap. c: Bye-bye~!

**hinahikachan: **creeme, a veces _hasta _a mi me da flojera escribir jajaj, pero bueno...gracias por el review y tu cumplido! trataré de actualizar cada vez que pueda!

**9-Bunny: **no hay cosa más detallista que ponerle los cuernos como regalo de aniversario kasjdka. Espero que este cap. haya llenado ese 'vacio' de saber que paso despues jaj xD


	3. Capítulo 3

**Graduarse de la escuela apesta porque quita el tiempo para hacer esto (?) En fin, aquí tienen el capítulo 3 :D**

_Haikyuu!_ **le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi **

* * *

Cuando Kageyama despertó, se encontró que no estaba en su cama, para nada.

Estaba en un lugar que en definitiva no era su habitación. Estaba rodeado de un calor no habitual para él.

Cuando sus neuronas se acordaron como hacer sinapsis, se fijó en el lugar donde estaba.

Estaba en una cama muy pequeña para ser suya, con unas sábanas con diseño de niño, rodeado de un aroma para nada familiar (cuando puso su nariz en las sábanas, reconoció el aroma; era el aroma a vainilla y azúcar). La habitación era pequeña, con suerte cabía la cama, un armario y el velador. Pero las paredes estaban llenas de fotos y flores secas, con carteles de uno que otro equipo de volleyball.

(¿Dónde rayos vendían sábanas con estampados de balones de volleyball?)

_¡¿En dónde estoy?! _

Un grito bastante agudo salió de su garganta cuando se percató que estaba en una cama ajena tan solo en boxers, _tan solo en boxers_, _oh cielos santos_. Se levantó nervioso y de golpe, a causa de eso un horrible dolor de cabeza lo atacó; la dichosa resaca que tarde o temprano debía darle. Se estaba arrepintiendo de beber sake y whisky, muy mala combinación. Cuando iba a seguir con su espectáculo de chillidos, y buscar donde estaba su ropa, una cabeza anaranjada se asomó por la puerta.

-Buenos días gruñón- le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Le dolió la cabeza en recordar, pero sí, al chico lo conocía. Era el vendedor de la florería.

Chico Girasol hacía su aparición.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo en su casa….? _

-Espera un momento…¿qué hago en tu casa? -pasó su mano por su cabello - tú y yo…¿hicimos algo?... oh cielos… ¿_Me acosté contigo_?-

-¿Qué, qué? ¡No, no! no hicimos nada, en serio - le respondió moviendo las manos nervioso - Estás en mi casa porque anoche jugamos volleyball juntos y me dijiste que no querías volver a tu casa, por eso te traje conmigo- cuando el pelinaranja dejo de mover sus manos nerviosas, empezó a jugar con su camiseta.

-¿Por qué termine jugando volleyball contigo…?-

-¿No te acuerdas? - el aludido le meneó la cabeza, en señal negativa - ¿Nada de nada?-

De nuevo, el aludido le señaló con las manos que no. (Le dolio mover la cabeza, hizo peor con su resaca)

-Te encontré en el metro, demasiado intoxicado y me seguiste- le respondió simplemente.

A Kageyama le dolía más y más la cabeza, tratando de desenredar los fragmentos de memoria que le quedaban sobre lo que había sucedido ayer. Si recordaba el _innombrable _hecho que había sucedido en su departamento con su -ugh, ni siquiera quería recordar que relación tenía con_ él_-, recordó haber caminado a paso rápido por las calles de la ciudad tratando que no lo siguieran y haber entrado al primer bar que encontró. Recuerda haber bebido sake y whisky, quizás un tequila, también recuerda que querían robarle su billetera, pero de ahí en adelante no recuerda nada.

-¿No hice nada que...me pusiera en vergüenza?- preguntó en susurros (si el chico le daba una aspirina, le tendría mucha estima, _en serio_)

El chico alzó sus ojos al cielo y se mordió el labio mientras pensaba, Kageyama no evitó pensar que se veía...lindo, tierno hasta adorable.

-Si te sirve de algo, a un "conocido" mío le dijiste y cito textual; 'tremendo poste megane que en realidad es un _dick bag*_' y luego le mostrabas la lengua cada vez que tu equipo hacia un punto-

Kageyama pudo sentir como la sangre se agolpaba en sus orejas, sonrojandose. Vaya, beber le puso la boca floja y _además _lo hizo actuar como si tuviera 6 años, no 21.

-Que no te preocupe. Tsukishima puede ser un bastardo a veces, así que lo que le dijiste estuvo bien- le dijo el chico, con una sonrisa oculta en sus labios (sí, justo ahí en sus ángulos externos, podía ver el inicio de una sonrisita)

_Ugh, gracias Medicina porque puedo nombrar las partes de los labios para dar cumplidos. UGHHH_

-¿Ah?...¿Tsukishima fue a quién insulte…?- le preguntó algo desconcertado.

-Sipis, pero en serio no te preocupes. Además a todos los que estaban ahí les caíste bien por eso-

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, esas sonrisas sacadas de comerciales de dentífricos que el chico siempre daba. Pareciera que la forma natural de su cara era con los labios en alto, y sus pómulos igual, sus ojos entrecerrados brillando como si tuviera estrellitas en ella. _UGH_, este chico era demasiado tierno.

De repente se percató de un detalle, uno un tanto..._estúpido._

-Esto...no tengo ni idea como te llamas- le confesó algo molesto al pelinaranja.

-Soy Hinata Shouyou, el chico que trabaja en la florería y al que ayer le lanzabas el balón todo el tiempo- le contestó -Ah, y los remates fueron los mejores. Somos un gran equipo juntos, hicimos _muchooos _puntos juntos- agregó.

-Esto, bueno yo soy-

-No hay necesidad, ayer ya me habías dicho cómo te llamabas-

Bueno, aparentemente su yo borracho hacía cosas que su yo sobrio no haría. A bueno, intentaría a futuro no volver a emborracharse. Palabra de honor del estudiante de medicina (es confiable, créanle de verdad)

-Ven, vamos- le dijo Hinata, mientras se acercaba- vamos a tomar desayuno-

-Me encantaría ir, pero creo que andar en boxers por tu departamento no es una buena idea-

Hinata se empezó a reír, de buena gana y sin una gota de crueldad, era una risa pura.

-Claro, claro. Tienes razón - le contestó mientras se acercaba al armario- tendrás que usar mi ropa, la tuya está en la lavadora-

Le va a estar en deuda hasta el año 2100 con este chico, de verdad. Lo dejó dormir en su departamento, en _su _habitación, _en su cama_, le va a dar desayuno y para rematarla le lavó su ropa; era una especie de ángel guardián caído del cielo. Quitando de lado que la razón por la que se conocieron no haya sido una muy buena, y es más, sabe que cada vez que recuerde cómo conoció al florista pelinaranja tendrá que relacionarla con este hecho desastroso con Oikawa Tooru.

Volviendo a la realidad, terminó usando un pantalón de buzo que con suerte le llegaba hasta sus rodillas y le apretaba en las caderas, con una camiseta 2 tallas menores a las que usualmente usaba. Oh bueno, no podía ponerse a reclamar que digamos. El chico le permitió darse una ducha con agua tibia y burbujas.

Oh sí, y ahora estaba sentado en la pequeña cocina blanca del departamento de Hinata y Kenma, pues luego descubrió que el primero arrendaba a medias el lugar con el chico cabella pudín._ Trataba _de tomar desayuno.

De repente apareció un 'amigo' de ambos (lo vio salir de la habitación del amigo de Hinata, así que cree que son cualquier cosa menos _amigos_),un tipo con una sonrisa maniática y cabello como si recién se hubiera levantado de la cama.

-Pueees Shouyou… ¿tu amiguito es bueno en la cama?-

El mencionado terminó ahogándose con el vaso de jugo que tomaba.

-¡KUROO! Sabes que sólo le presté mi cama para que durmiera, después de todo YO dormí en el sillón- le logró decir entre sus ataques de tos.

-Era una broma pequeño- le dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello- Es que ya me parecía raro que ya no tuvieras una cita, ¿Kenma hace cuánto que no tiene una cita?- le preguntó.

Kenma, que estaba con su vista fija en el celular y su atención puesta en eso, le respondió rápidamente (pues al parecer lo que leía/veía estaba intrigante):- Hace 4 meses-

-¿Ves Sho? Yo creí que, bueno, él era tu nueva conquista-

-Kuroo, me estas dejando una mala impresión mía a Kageyama- le dijo con un puchero.

_¿Puchero? Eso sólo lo hacen los niños pequeños._

Pero esto no le bastó al 'amigo' de Kenma para que siguiera preguntando.

-Tú, Kageyama… ¿era Kageyama,cierto?- a esto el aludido murmuró que sí- bueno, ¿qué haces tú?-

-Estudió Medicina en la Universidad de Tokyo, voy en cuarto año-

En este mismo instante, el tipo de peinado recién-me-levanté-de-mi-cama y el chico cabeza pudín, se dieron una mirada de complicidad, para comenzar a reír al instante siguiente, uno más exagerado que el otro.

Kageyama miró confundido a Hinata, que tenía la cabeza agachada y miraba el bowl de cereales, como si quisiera ahogar su vergüenza en su cereales y la leche. Una mano la tenía jugando con el borde de su camiseta (se percató que hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso) y podía ver que movía sus labios, pero no podía escuchar que decía.

-¿Porque se ríen?- dijo en voz alta.

Kuroo hizo como que se secaba una lágrima,mientras que se levantaba de su puesto.

-Es porque Shouyou tiene un _fetiche_ con el área de la salud- le respondió mientras iba donde el pelinaranja y lo abrazaba amistosamente.

-Ja, ja, ja- murmuró por lo bajo, _bastante _sarcástico el chico.

-¿Fetiche con el área de la salud…?- preguntó inseguro Kageyama.

-El primer chico con el que salió estudiaba Enfermería…- comenzó Kenma

-Con Inuoka nos dimos cuenta que solo podemos tener una relación de amigos..- respondió fugazmente el florista.

-Después salió con un chico que estudiaba Odontología…- siguió Kuroo

-Lo de Lev fue una cita a ciegas, ¿recuerdas?..- contestó Hinata algo molesto.

-Después de eso con una chica que estudiaba Kinesiología…- le recordó Kenma

-Michimiya mencionó que no éramos compatibles…- a esas alturas el pelinaranja iba en vías directas de sufrir un ataque; uno de vergüenza, claro.

-¡Y como olvidar a la adorable chica que estudiaba Fonoaudiología!- gritó totalmente eufórico Kuroo.

-¡NO MENCIONES ESO! ¡A YACHI _AÚN _LE DA VERGÜENZA ESO!- a esas alturas, la cara de Hinata parecía una manzana. De hojas naranjas.

_Con que el chico, que ayer se daba el lujos de darme consejos romanticos, tiene una larga pero desastrosa vida romántica. Já, que ironia._

Mientras Kageyama veía a Hinata, que le daba golpecitos en el brazo a Kuroo y le reclamaba a Kenma el no haberlo defendido ("tenías que apoyarme Kenma~! no seguirle el juego"), no pudo si divagar en sus pensamientos, pensando que si él quizás era el tipo de persona que le gustaban al pelinaranja, si pudiera tener una oportunidad para salir con él.

_¡¿Qué rayos estas pensando Kageyama Tobio?! te pusieron los cuernos a hace menos de 24 horas y ¿ya piensas en otras relación? NO. No quiero volver a saber sobre parejas y relaciones en un buen tiempo._

Se estaba sintiendo tan cómodo y feliz, pero como siempre algo tenía que pasar…

-Kageyama, ¿cuando volverás a tu casa? ¿o te quedas a almorzar?- preguntó Hinata.

_Oh mierda._

Su casa, no era tan sólo suya.

También la compartía con el bastardo pone-cuernos.

_Doble mierda._

* * *

***_dick bag:_ básicamente el insulto de Kags a Tsuki, fue decirle que era una bolsa de aparatos reproductores masculinos, yeah (?)**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy c: Besitos y buenas vibras para todos! ¡Hasta la próxima!**

_~Respuestas a los reviews~_

**Ruda y Cursi: **muchas gracias por tu review! y que bueno que te haya gustado, de verdad :3 Kags ebrio _siempre _va a ser una cosa divertida; es inusual en él jaja:D ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!

**Katzugary Kanamy: **demasiadas gracias por tu comentario! :D que bueno escuchar eso, que te haya gustado esta cosa naciada de mi ocio. ¿Y que te haga feliz y animada? Me alegra mi día al 1000% nos leemos la próxima vez!

**alguienquemira: **ooh! recuerdo haber leído tan sólo el primer capítulo de ese fic,pero te lo aseguro; trataré de no ser _taaaan _dramática :D saludos!

**lulu.c1t4: **Muchisimas gracias por el review! A mi igual me dio penita Kags:c #TodosSomosKageyama jaja, pero pronto la pasará mejor. Chico girasol hará más tonteras próximamente! Saludos y muchas gracias por el ánimo! :D

**lizzyotaku: **Hay que darle con una sarte en la cara a Tooru, no? jaja pero todo lo vale si lo es por el KageHina... gracias por tu review! saludos! :D

**Gwen1Stacy: **C-C-combo-freak exactamente! Kags no sabía lo que hacía hasta que ya tenía la botella en la mano (?) pero exactamente, si es por Tooru, es comprensible xD Muchas gracias por el ánimo, y contestar? no es nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer :D ¡Saludos!

**Jev: **Muchas gracias por tu review! y que hayas encontrado esa cosa naciada del ocio? asdfghjklñ gracias!:D No te preocupes, si o _si _terminaré esto! ¡Saluditos!

**hinahikachan: **muajaja ese era el siniestro plan (?) No te preocupes; se vienen más cosas! No te comas la pantalla (no aún xD) que bueno que te haya gustado, y espero que el cap de hoy también- Bye-bye~!

**adela: **Gracias por revies! ¡Que genial que te haya gustado! de verdad me alegra que te guste eso n/n ¡saludos!

**ChiisanaOjou: **Omg, que bueno que te guste eso ;u; Te entiendo de leer algo primero, y no poder dejar review por falta de tiempo (*cof cof condenado liceo, el próximo año para mi será la universiad TT-TT cof cof*) Era parte del destino que Kags se emborrachara, así se topa con el querido Chico Girasol! :D Te aseguro que trataré de actualizar cada vez que pueda! ¡Saludos, nos estamos leyendo!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola chic s! Aquí les vengo con un nuevo capítulo, lamento la demora pero he tenido una semana bastante díficil pero bueno... lo importante es que aquí esta esto (?) En fin, disfruten del cap :D**

_Haikyuu! _**le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi **

* * *

Kageyama lo había llamado a su habitación, porque le dijo que necesitaba hablar con él en privado.

No sabía porqué pero tenía un mal presentimiento de eso.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

El pelinegro miraba sus manos, que descansaban sobre su ía leer, por la manera que estaba sentado, que estaba intranquilo hasta angustiado se atrevería a decir . Había un _algo _que lo inquietaba.

-Tiene que ver con mi casa…- comenzó el joven con voz apagada.

_Ah, _pensó, _era eso. _Se acordaba que el día de ayer en el metro le había dicho que le interesa ir a cualquier lugar, con tal de no volver a su casa. Es más le dijo que _cualquier_ lugar era mejor, y que no planeaba volver ahí.

_Pobre, ¿que le habrá pasado?_

-Yo te escucho, tomaté tu tiempo-le dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de él.

-No me apresures -le advirtió con una voz que le dio escalofríos- es algo difícil de contar-

El joven tomó un suspiro profundo, y comenzó su triste relato, el cuál -yo, la narradora e ser omnipotente de esta narración- te ahorrara de escuchar puesto que nuestro querido Kageyama era un asco contando lo que le pasaba, y más si guardaba relación con algo tan íntimo como una relación de 6 años. Y más aún si mencionamos que le costó 10 minutos confesarle al pelinaranja que no podía volver a _su _casa puesto que su 'amadísima' pareja le había sido infiel el día de su aniversario.Y que para rematarla, vio en _vivo y directo_ el acto de infidelidad (Oikawa y ese tipo, de lo más seguro, que _no _jugaban a las peleas)

¿Que tal si mejor dejo que _ellos _sigan contando su historia, ya? Después de todo, _yo _nada tengo que ver acá.

-V-Vaya Kageyama, eso es terrible- le dijo sorprendido el florista.

-Tsk, que falta de tacto la tuya. Vas y me dices 'que terrible', eres de gran ayuda idi- Hinata- le respondió el aludido.

-¡Me ibas a decir idiota!, agradece que soy tu psicólogo -le dijo con un aire de suficiencia- yendo al punto… ¿que querías que te dijera? Tú mismo viste el _bullying _que me hicieron Kenma y Kuroo, experiencia romántica no tengo-

-¡No te lo dije, así que siéntete bien! -este tipo era un tanto desesperante- No, de tu fallas románticas ya me di cuenta.. pero ahora el problema es mi casa-

El pelinaranja se quedó de brazos cruzados, pensando. Arrugó el entrecejo mientras buscaba algo en el relato del joven que ayudara a su problema principal; volver a ir a su casa y poder superar al _Trash_Kawa*

(aparentemente, Kageyama sabía poco ingles, pero lo poco que sabía eran básicamente insultos)

-¿El departamento es tuyo, cierto? ¿O lo arrendaban a medias?- preguntó el florista.

-De mis padres, pero si, técnicamente mío- le respondió algo perplejo el estudiante.

-¡Entonces lo puedes echar con sus maletas, cachivaches y tonteras! ¡Es _tu _casa después de todo!- gritó emocionado el pelinaranja.

-Ojalá fuera así de _fácil_. No estoy echando a un perro, sino a quién fue mi pareja por 6 años con el cual con vivi 4 años, _4 años_\- admitió con cierto aire de derrota.

(Pero no del todo, porque el pelinaranja se dio cuenta que _evitaba _el sentirse derrotado, vencido, _perdedor_)

-¿Y si te ayudo?-

La pregunta del florista llamó la atención del otro. Tenía la mirada perdida observando la habitación del chico, llena de posters de equipos de volleyball (el equipo brasileño destaca sobre los otros), habían flores secas y otras vivas pegadas en el armario y espacios vacíos (parecía habitación de chica por ese detalle), también abundaban fotos de sus amigos -con los que jugaron ayer, y después Hinata se los mostró para que su yo sobrio los conocieran- pero no había ninguna foto familiar. Eso lo tenía intrigado, porque incluso el más arisco a sacarse fotos (cof cof _KageyamaTobio _cof cof) tenía aunque sea una foto familiar en su casa.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Que harías tú?-

-Apoyo Moral- levanta los hombros bruscamente- Podríamos llevar a Kuroo, Bokuto…¡hasta Tsukishima!, _ellos _podrían sacarlo a la fuerza-

Ahora fue el turno del universitario de ponerse a pensar, pero...bah, que sacaba en pensar, _sabía _que aquí se sacaba más en actuar que en pensar. Además cuando el florista le mostró la foto de sus amigos, Bokuto y Tsukishima (si, al que le dijo _dick bag_) eran bastantes altos, quizás su sola presencia haría que Oikawa se fuera de su casa.

¿Se iba por la vía racional? ¿O mejor era tomar el consejo del pelinaranja?

_Bueno, al demonio. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar._

-Bueno, llama a tus amigos. Iré a recuperar mi casa-

-Esa es la actitud, los llamaré de inmediato-

* * *

-Tobio, no hablarás _en serio_-

El grupo que fue a la misión 'Fuera Ex', era conformado por Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto, Tsukishima, un amigo pecoso del último -Yamaguchi-, Hinata y Kageyama. Parecían un gran conjunto de vendedores de puerta en puerta (en especial con el traje de la multitienda donde trabajaba el pecoso, que justo llevaba puesto en ese instante). Se podría decir que ofrecían...eh...nada bueno. Pero, eso era lo que veía la gente de espaldas, porque los rostros de todos eran de auténticos matones que salían en las series estadounidenses (siendo la excepción, Kenma que estaba con su rostro indiferente de siempre, y Yamaguchi,que parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto)

-Hablo en serio Oikawa, deja mi departamento ahora- le dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo el aludido.

-Tobio, Tobio… sabes que _no _tengo a donde ir, quedaría en la calle- el rostro del ex de Kageyama empezó a cambiar, sus ojos se abrieron humedeciendose.

-_Tooru_ no me vengas con el show de cara de perro. Pidelé a tu amante que te acepte-

Y ahí seguía el grupo atrás dando apoyo moral y aura de miedo (porque con el paso de los minutos, a Oikawa le estaba dando miedo la cara de Kenma; era como un gato observandolo fijamente, evaluando su próximo ataque). Tsukishima empezaba a murmurar que mejor era llamar a la policía para que lo sacaran.

-¿P-Policia? No...no es necesario...me voy solito-

Seamos sinceros, les llevó otros 10 minutos más entre los (intento) intimidantes 'OHOHOHO' de Bokuto y Kuroo, las amenazas de llamar a la policía de Tsukishima (tenía en el celular en mano, pero los ataques de pánico de su amigo pecoso lo detuvieron varias veces), la mirada _realmente _intimidante de Kenma y el ceño fruncido de Hinata, más las palabras de Kageyama (algunas irreproducibles para oidos jóvenes, _enserio_, _no _quieren saber) para lograr que Oikawa entrará a la casa.

Y mientras que el pelinegro observaba como su ex hacía sus maletas, asesorandose que solo se llevará cosas de _él_, el resto empezó, a lisa y llanamente, curiosear por la casa del universitario. Un parcito se fue directo a la cocina (cuando vieron las latas de cerveza, bueno, digamos que el refrigerador quedo con 0% alcohol), otros fueron al balcón (tenía una bonita vista) y los que quedaban fueron a ver la tele. (tenía un plasma led, _3D SEÑORES, 3D_)

Cuando escucharon el ruido de las maletas acercándose a la entrada principal, los dejaron solos. Sabían que ese momento era privado, lo que se dijeran y pasará, sólo quedaría entre Kageyama y Oikawa.

Hinata aprovechó el momento para agradecerles a todos por su ayuda, realmente les debía una. Después de la manera más amistosa les dijo que si podían dejarlo un momento a solas con el universitario (las movidas de cejas insinuantes, las bromas doble sentidos y los ofrecimientos de "regalar" protección _no _faltaron)

Por eso se ganó una mirada perpleja del joven en cuestión cuando el grupo se despidió en conjunto y se fueron. (Ni tanto, estaban al final del pasillo, escondidos, esperando al pelinaranja)

-Quería darte esto- le dijo algo sonrojado Hinata.

Le entregó un ramo de flores (Kageyama nunca se percató que andaba con él), que tan solo destacaban tres flores;unas amarillentas, unas lilas y unas blancas. Comparadas con los otros ramos que había visto, estas eran más humildes,menos pomposas pero aún armaban un ramo precioso. Sin saberlo, Kageyama sentía que le inspiraban ternura.

-¿Que significan?-

-Las amarillentas, caléndulas, significa "calmaré tus penas"-

Los ojos pensamientos azules tan solo lo observaban.

-Las l-lilas, vincapervincas -el chico comenzó a ponerse nervioso- significan "amistad"-

Y los pensamientos azules aún lo observaban, como si cuervo fuera.

-Y las blancas, p-pensamientos -casi dijo azul, _casi_\- significan también amistad-

-Que...que lindas, gracias Hinata-

El aludido solo le dedico una gran sonrisa.

_Oh si supieras._

Estaba perdiéndose en un laberinto desde que jugaron volleyball.

"Pensamiento blanco; amor que _crece, _te respeto. _**AMOR QUE CRECE**_"

Hinata Shouyou estaba teniendo el _crush _más fuerte y horrible de la historia; gustandole más y más el chico ojos pensamientos azules por cada segundo que pasaba.

* * *

**Básicamente a Hinata lo flecharon como a las personas del video "Give me love" de Ed Sheeran xD **

**Espero sus opiniones, realmente espero que les haya gustado, saludos hasta la próxima! :D**

_~Resouesta a los reviews~_

**Reverie: **Gracias por tu review! ^^ jaja no sabes cuando pensé por armar ese insulto jaja trataré de siempre actualizar esta historia, de eso no dudes. Saludos! (Sobre Oikawa...sólo vienen sorpresas)

**Ruda y Cursi: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este te agrade c: .-ay ese Hinata y su fetiche hahahah xD No sabes cuando me alegra que les guste el insulto, en serio jajaj Saludos!

**Katzugary Kanamy: **No bromeo, es así de corto :c I'm sorry (en un próximo fic, haré capítulos más largos) Awww gracias por encontrarle algo especial al capítulo anterior, los próximos igual tendrán lo suyo n-n ... Sin duda, Hinata estaba tan sonrojado que se podían freir huevos en su cara xD ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!

**Lizzy Otaku: **Es que ese Hinata es un loquillo a la hora de elegir citas; por eso el fetiche con el área de la salud (?) Oh espera, Kageyama caerá rendido si o si por él ajaja:3 Saludos hasta la próxima!

**alguienquemira:** ¡La vida vale "berga" sin comedia! En definitiva! jaja En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario! Y si, el KuroKen tiene su grado de droga por ahí e.e ¡Saludos!

**Jev: **Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es responder tu mensaje que me llena de alegría, de verdad c: Espera, Kageyama tendrá que reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo buena persona que es Hinata! Saludos y nos leemos hasta la próxima c:

**adela: **Te entiendo, con frío cuesta levantar las manitos:c (aunque aquí es verano y lo único que quiero es meterme dentro de un refrigerador jaja) Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y espero que este haya llenado tus expectativas! Nos leemos hasta la próxima C:

**hinahikachan: **Creeme que Prim (la chica que edita los capítulos/mi querida little sis) también quedo con ganas de que pasara algo más jajaja Es que Kuroo tenía que salir de esa manera, lo sentía en mi kokoro (?) jaja tranqui, Kags celoso aparecera pero por otras razones :D En fin, saluditos hasta la próxima!

**Skima: **Hola! muchas gracias por tu review, realmente me alegra que te guste este fic hijo del ocio jaj c: Espero que este capítulo te haya sido de tu agrado, saludos!

**Naoko Andre: **Hola, graciaaas por tu review! :D que bueno que te guste esto )?) ¿Así, son confiables con el trago? Mis fuentes me mintieron (?) ok no xD jaja digamos que Kageyama es un caso especial jaj ¡Saludos!

_**Esten atentos para los días previos/en Navidad, quizás lo visite Santa :D**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**¡Hola gente preciosa! Espero que todos hayan pasado un fin de semana precioso de descanso y alegría! Aquí les vengo con su actualización; ¡los quiero a todos!**

_Haikyuu! _**le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi **

* * *

Cuando creyó que la clase no podría ponerse peor, se equivocó.

La porquería _en definitiva _se puso mucho peor.

Síp, se iba en dormir en la clase.

(Aunque seamos sinceros, una clase con el nombre de "Medicina Legal" ya tiene un aire de '_Duérmete~, duérmete y no pases el ramo_')

Estaba en vías de que Morfeo lo pusiera bajo su hechizo, ya tenía sus brazos acomodados y la posición lista para que el profesor no lo viera, cuando su celular vibró. Juró que si era Oikawa _de nuevo _lo mandaría a freír monos, y bueno, _go fuck yourself_*

Le sorprendió el nombre que salía en la pantalla.

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 10:37 A.M)_

_hola kageyama! cmo estas? c:_

Kageyama por poco le da una patada a la chica alfrente suyo.

_ .SANTOS. ¡¿Cómo este chico tenía su número de celular?! yo-borracho, tienes __**prohibido **__volver a aparecer._

Trató de guardar la compostura y el celular, más bien esconderlo entre sus libros, para responderle a Hinata.

_**Yo (enviado a las 10:37 A.M)**_

_**hola. porque y como tienes mi número?**_

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 10:38 A.M)_

_ni siqiera un 'bien y tu?' eres horrible :c_

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 10:38 A.M)_

_el dia de tu borachera me prestaste el celu y me agregue_

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 10:38 A.M)_

_ya sabes, duuh, marque mi numero me llame y ya_

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 10:39 A.M)_

_pense q eras mas inteligente. buh, ahora eres bakaeyama_

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 10:39 A.M)_

_(__ﾉ◕ヮ◕__)__ﾉ__*:__･ﾟ✧__._

_**Yo (enviado a las 10:39 A.M)**_

_**tuve que dejar en silencio total mi celular porque gracias a TUS mensajes casi me echan de la clase**_

_**Yo (enviado a las 10:40 A.M)**_

_**BAKAEYAMA?! ahora si que te ganaste el derecho que te diga idiota, idiota**_

_**Yo (enviado a las 10:40 A.M)**_

_**tsk, yo estoy bien. creo que tu igual.**_

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 10:40 A.M)_

_creo?! podria estar muriendome _

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 10:41 A.M)_

_pero ña, si estoy bien_

Sin darse cuenta, cierto estudiante de medicina pasó toda la clase de Medicina Legal mensajeándose con cierto florista. Se contaban sus pequeñas anécdotas ("Recién llegó un cliente que hablaba sueco, no supe cómo tratar con él", "un tipo se puso a roncar en medio de una explicación, el profesor lleva 10 minutos tratando de despertarlo"). incluso Hinata le mandaba fotos para entretenerlo un rato (la gran mayoría de ellas consistía en flores y _selfies _mal sacadas) A veces Kageyama le enviaba un mensaje de audio, para que el florista escuchara cuan monótona era la clase, y escuchara la profunda voz del profesor, que tenía efectos somníferos en la gran mayoría de sus alumnos.

El pelinegro cayó en cuenta que la clase había terminado cuando su compañero de banco -y de casi todo, a decir verdad-, un joven llamado Akaashi, le dio un leve codazo para que ordenara sus cosas y saliera.

-Estuviste toda la clase metido en tu celular- puntualizó mientras se retiraban de la sala.

-Eh.. sí. Por lo menos no me quedé dormido como _otros_\- respondió sarcástico.

-Tienes un punto. Supongo que me pedirás mis apuntes, ¿cierto?-

-Supones bien-

Sacó su celular para mandar un último mensaje.

_**Yo (enviado a las 12:05 P.M)**_

_**tendré que pasar en limpio la materia de ML toda la tarde**_

_**más te vale compensar eso**_

Sólo pudo pensar, que el chico era un pequeño demonio cuando le mandó un _selfie _con su cara riendo… con una risa sarcástica, claro esta.

* * *

Tiene 2 mensajes de _Kageyama Tobio ¬u¬_

Una sonrisita estúpida adornò su rostro. A estas alturas realmente le importaba un bledo si parece protagonista de manga shojo que se volvía loca al ver que le llegaban mensajes del 'amado'. Le encanta la emoción que lleva cuando su celular le avisa que el pelinegro le envió, aunque sea, un mensaje, porque eso significa que se acuerda de él. Y que se acuerden de él, sentirse de alguna manera apreciado, es algo que le gusta muchísimo.

-Shouyou ya estás riéndote solo- le menciona Kenma, que está sentado detrás del mostrador, mientras que su amigo riega algunas plantas.

-N-no lo estoy haciendo- tratá de defenderse, mientras esconde su rostro en medio de un cerezo.

-Uh-uh, si lo estás. Le pusiste más agua de lo que se debería a esos narcisos mientras veías tu celular- el chico alzó una ceja- Es porque ese chico te mandó un texto, ¿no?-

-Sí- admitió con cierto aire de tímidez- Kageyama me envió un texto-

Las cejas del rubio teñido se alzaron, formando perfectos arcos.

-¿Ustedes...están saliendo?-

-¿Qué? ¡No, no! -por poco ahoga los tréboles- Sólo somos amigos, creo-

-¿Creo?- lo contraataca.

-Para él podría ser solo un conocido, ya sabes- le dice mientras menea su cabello- Aunque _yo _sí lo considero un amigo-

Y ahí vuelve a pasear como si anduviera en nubes por la tienda, tarareando canciones sobre amor hasta los 70 años y besarse bajo mil estrellas, entre otras cursilerías. Kenma tan sólo confirma lo que sospechaba; su amigo está desarrollando sentimientos por el chico. No puede sino sentir un sentimiento de miedo, no quiere que su amigo salga herido. Ya ha tenido suficiente de eso.

-¿Te gustan que sean amigos? ¿Que todo esté así?- no puede evitar preguntar eso.

Cuando su amigo le da la cara para responderle, su mirada refleja seguridad. Un brillo de alegría esta oculto ahí.

-No hay nada que aprecie y me guste tanto como ser amigo de Kageyama- le responde con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

El amigo del florista suspira resignado. A pesar que siente la sinceridad del pelinaranja, aún tiene ese temor oculto, pues sabe que llegará un punto en que el chico desarrollará sentimientos aun mayores y más fuerte que simples lazos de amistad, y generalmente ahí es cuando las cosas se complican.

Porque no hay que olvidar el hecho que Kageyama lleva menos de un mes soltero, saliendo de una manera bastante dolorosa de su relación, la cuál no terminó en buenos términos. Sabe que el joven tratará de canalizar su dolor en medio de sus estudios y el volleyball, sabe que en un buen tiempo no querrá saber nada sobre relaciones de pareja para poder superar aquella etapa.

No le queda más que confiar que el inocente corazón de su amigo no le juegue chueco.

* * *

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 23:54 P.M)_

_kags! kags! tengo una pregunta, q no te paresca extraña! :c_

_**Yo (enviado a las 23:54 P.M)**_

_**Tsk, anda pregunta**_

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 23:55 P.M)_

_tu y yo ..q somos? amigos? conocidos? amigos-por-mensajería?_

_**Yo (enviado a las 23:55 P.M)**_

_**porque me preguntas esto? **_

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 23:55 P.M)_

_curiosidad, enserio_

_**Yo (enviado a las 23:56 P.M)**_

_**amigos**_

.

..

.

_**Yo (enviado a las 00:02 P.M)**_

_**Hinata…? el silencio viniendo de ti es abrumador**_

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 00:02 P.M)_

_perdon me habia quedado dormido_

_**Yo (enviado a las 00:03 P.M)**_

_**entonces...que? **_

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 00:03 PM)_

_q? nada c: soy feliz con que seamos amigos_

_**Yo (enviado a las 00:03 P.M)**_

_**enserio?**_

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 00:04 P.M)_

_enserio. no hay nada mas bonito q ser amigo de Kageyama Tobio_

* * *

***_go fuck yourself: _es algo así como; "anda a joderte a ti mismo" **

**¿Porque estoy llena de tantos clichés? oh wel..- Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos hasta la próxima :D**

**A todo esto; me hice una cuenta en Facebook por si a alguien se le da la gana de contactarme c: Mi cuenta es "Minka Sunflowers" ¿Pista para encontrarme? ...Portada con Girasoles ;D (en todo caso, pondré el link en mi perfil)**

_~Respuesta a los reviews~_

**Katzugary Kanamy: **No tuviste que esperar una semana; es algo! :D Aaaw muchas gracias por el cumplido! me incentiva a seguir escribiendo y tratar de mejorar cada día! ¡Es que Hinata nos gana a todos con sus acciones, cosita:3! ¡Saluditos!

**nobody.30: **Muchas gracias por animarte, enserio! A veces a mi también me pasa eso en todo caso jaja xD Atraparte con el fic; ese fue mi plan desde el principio, después sigue el mundo (?) No desesperes, siempre actualizaré el fic, hasta terminarlo! Si señor! ¡Saludos!

**alguienquemira: **Es que la imagen mental de Tooru asustado por Kenma es demasiado buena para dejarla pasar! jaja no dudes que Hinata tendrá sus "movimientos" muy a su estilo para lograr enamorar a Kags! ¡De nada, es más, que bueno que haya alegrado tu noche! Espero que este también c: [OOOH SI! por supuesto que la 2da temporada y esos doujinshis son nuestros regalos :'D, que gran Navidad!]

**Gwen1Stacy: **Es un amor que crece cada vez más; lo aseguro. Jjajaj el fetiche de Hinata es una locura e.e... ¿es enserio? Yo conocí un chico con un fetiche con las mujeres que fueran ingenieras jaja:'D Esos matones en realidad no asustarían ni un ratón; es un hecho. ¡Muchas gracias por tu cumplido! Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado, saludos!

**Lizzy Otaku: **jajaja Bokuto y Kuroo tratando de inspirar miedo, pero solo asustan a si mismos jaja:'D Que bueno que el cap anterior te haya hecho reir; esa es la idea! :D Saluditos!

**Jev: **El amante de Oikawa se sabrá más adelante, chan-chan! ¡Oh si! Kags esta _obligado _a darse cuenta de ese hermoso sol; sino lo mato! (y tengo el poder para hacer eso, muajaj) ¡Ojalá te guste este cap! ¡Saluditos!

**ChiisanaOjou: **¡No te preocupes! A veces (muchas) también se me olvida dejar los reviews:c ¡Así que no te sientas mal! Aww muchas gracias por decir que el cap anterior estaba hermoso c': Hinata es una bolita de ternura:3 que en realidad aún no entiendo porque se junta con los matones e.e okno (en todo caso, _yo _igual me iría de mi casa si llegan ellos a amenazar) Oh...mis sentimientos hacia Oikawa estan igual; también lo amo-odio! Si Kags supiera la verdad lo más seguro que se muere de vergüenza y amor:3 ¡Demasiadas gracias por tus cumplidos c:! Ojalá te haya gustado este cap! Nos estamos leyendo c:

_**Para todos ustedes; les envío un gran beso y un abrazo. ¡Pasen todos una muy linda Navidad!**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**¡Hola! Espero que todos hayan tenido una navidad preciosa y que hayan sido felices comiendo por montones (?) **

_Haikyuu! _**le pertence a Furudate Haruichi**

* * *

Lo veía en todas partes.

En los restaurantes, los cafés, en el cine, en los supermercados.

El fantasma de Oikawa lo molestaba donde quiera que estuviera.

_Mátenme, o por favor entréguenme una máquina del tiempo para saltarme todo esto._

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que Oikawa Tooru le había sido infiel, y no había algo que le dolía más que su ex se viera tan alegre mientras que él aún sufría. Porqué haber compartido 6 años de tu vida, haber entregado todo por el otro y hacer el esfuerzo que el amor durará, para ver que se derrumbará de _aquella_ manera; dolía.

Y dolía más el hecho que, de vez en cuando, se encontrará con Oikawa saliendo con su amante, y los viera todos melosos y cariñosos. Porque eso demostraba que su ex llevaba, quizás hasta _meses_, en una relación. Sus cuernos deberían llegar hasta el cielo.

Pero la vida debía continuar. Siempre sus padres le enseñaron a ser fuerte y, cada vez que alguna prueba sucediera, poner todo de sí para salir de aquel momento díficil. Y así sería, él podrá superar esto y curar la herida que le quedó en su corazón. Aunque le lleve años; superará a Oikawa.

[ Tiene 5 mensajes de _Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] _]

Una sensación de desconcierto atacó su cuerpo cuando leyó el aviso.

También hace 2 meses, conoció al Chico Girasol, como le gustaba decirle en su mente y nunca creyó que podría crear un lazo de amistad tan _rápido _con él. Aunque en parte se debía que el chico era un tanto insistente, ya que siempre le enviaba mensajes o lo llamaba, logrando meterse a la vida de Kageyama prácticamente a la fuerza. Pero lo apreciaba, no mentiría en decir que le _agradecía _su intromisión a la fuerza en su vida.

¿El desconcierto? Sentir las mariposas, las mismas mariposas del amor, cada vez que algo relacionado con Hinata sucede.

* * *

Esa tarde Kageyama llegó extremadamente cansado después de tener 2 exámenes y entrenamiento del equipo, quería llegar a comer lo que sea que hubiera en el refrigerador y dormirse inmediatamente. Además estaba el agotamiento emocional, ya que cuando iba camino a casa, en una estación del metro vio a _ese _fantasma denuevo. Ya estaba cansado de eso, sinceramente.

_Sale de mi cabeza por una vez por todas y déjame ser feliz._

No se había dado cuenta de la pequeña sorpresa que lo esperaba afuera de su departamento. Justo ahí, afuera de su puerta un pequeño ramo de flores lo estaba esperando, de colores blancos y amarillos, esparciendo su fragante aroma en el pasillo. No le hizo falta leer la tarjeta pegada en ella para saber _quién _lo había mandado.

Sus orejas se sonrojaron.

"_Estas son Lirios del Valle (las blanquitas, que parecen campanitas) e Hinojo en Flor (las amarillas, que se parecen a los Dientes de León) ¿Que significan? Pues...descúbrelo tu mismo~_

_ Cariños, Hinata Shouyou~ "_

_Ese pequeño …. little shit.*_

Apenas entró a su departamento, tomó su celular para mandar un mensaje.

_**Yo (enviado a las 19:49 P.M)**_

_**que significan las flores que dejaste en mi puerta?!**_

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 19:49 P.M)_

_no se vale kags...te dije q lo descubras tu_

_**Yo (enviado a las 19:50 P.M)**_

_**me refería porque HABÍA flores en mi puerta**_

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 19:50 P.M)_

_aaaah eso_

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 19:51 P.M)_

_te lo dire cuando sepas q significan las flores ;D_

-Hinata, tu pequeño…- murmuró mientras acomodaba las flores en un jarrón.

Luego fue a buscar su computadora, no queriendo admitir lo que iba a hacer. Porque vamos, es una broma que iba a buscar en internet el significado de unas flores, _sólo _para saber por qué el florista le envió un ramo. Solo para calmar a la pequeña vocecita de su conciencia que está coreando que el chico siente algo por él y hacerle entender a la puta vocecita que tan sólo era una broma o algún signo de amistad.

Y le seguía diciendo a su voz en su cabeza, que sólo lo hacía para salir de la duda, mientras se dedicaba a buscar diccionarios sobre flores.

"_Los Lirios del Valle se les conoce por ser flores que entregan el bello mensaje de '_vuelta a la felicidad'_, usualmente se les entrega a personas que han atravesado momentos difíciles" _leía la página web que encontró el chico. Mientras le daba sorbos a su café, trataba de resistirse a las oleadas de _ternura _que ahora le daba el ramo.

Ese Chico Girasol podía ser un asco con las palabras pero si de flores se hablaba, sabía dar con la correcta para hacerte saber lo que él sentía. Sentir, por medio de esos pequeños seres vivos coloridos, los verdaderos sentimientos que fluían en su interior.

"_El Hinojo en flor, significa _'fuerza'_, aunque tiene un mensaje universal, generalmente esta (flor) acompaña generalmente los ramos fúnebres" _le informaba la página web. Ya habiendo leído todo, y haber tomado el último sorbo de su café, se quedó un par de momentos meditando el mensaje del ramo.

Estaba seguro que, un par de minutos más tarde, su cara ardía como una estufa.

El gesto de Hinata era tan noble, tierno, _amoroso. _Nadie en su corta vida había hecho algo tan precioso para demostrar fuerza y cariño para su persona, ni siquiera en su única relación amorosa le habían hecho algo tan emotivo. Sintió ganas de llorar.

Necesitaba, _sentía _que debía responder de alguna manera el gesto.

Tomó su chaqueta y volvió a salir.

* * *

-Paquete para Hinata Shouyou- anunciaba el conserje del edificio, vía citófono.

-¿Pa-paquete? ¿Para _mí_?- se preguntaba incrédulo el aludido.

Kenma debió decirle al conserje que dejará subir al chico de los mandados, para que dejara el dichoso paquete sorpresa ,ya que su amigo no salía del shock. Cielos, estaba así solo por un simple paquetito.

También fue él quién lo recibió en la puerta y se lo llevo a Hinata, que _aún _estaba sentado en la cocina, con su jugo de manzana en mano.

(También se preguntaba Kenma y Hinata, quién rayos mandaba paquetes a las 8 de la mañana)

-Son flores para ti, Shouyou- le dijo, dejando que se notará su tono de sorpresa.

El pelinaranja tomó en sus manos el pequeño ramo, adornado de celofán celeste que le habían enviado. Las flores eran frescas y realmente hermosas. Bueno, para él cada una de ellas son ó las preciosas de inmediato; dalias malvas (agradecimiento), farolillos rosa (agradecimiento) y los heliotropos violetas (deseo profundo de amistad)

Básicamente era Kageyama diciéndole; _gracias, gracias. Sé mi amigo más cercano._

A Hinata, quien por mucho tiempo había preparado distintos arreglos florales, para quién lo compraba complaciera de verdad a quién lo regalaba, nunca le habían dado un ramo a _él._

Él, quien por meses, se acostumbró a preparar la sorpresa, le llegaba a _él._

Él, quien por años, le aclaró a la gente el significado de las flores para que se emocionaran; le llegó el turno de _él _emocionarse.

Gordas lágrimas se resbalaron de sus ojos, cayendo bruscamente a su delantal verde.

(El mismo delantal verde con el que hacía ramos todos los días)

Necesitaba ver a Kage- no, necesitaba ver a _Tobio, _ahora.

* * *

-¡Hey, Kageyama! Hay un chico adorable de cabeza de serpentinas naranjas, que lleva _horas _buscándote en el hall-

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¿Pelinaranja, cierto?-

-Sí, sí. Hiperactivo como si hubiera jalado azúcar-

_Es Hinata._

-¿Dónde dices que estaba?-

-En el Hall de la facultad-

Ni siquiera le alcanzó a decir gracias al chico, mientras corría como si lo siguiera el diablo. Necesitaba llegar al Hall. Tenía un presentimiento extraño si Hinata estaba ahí.

Apenas llegó, recuperó su aliento mientras miraba hacia todos lados para buscar una cabeza anaranjada. No encontraba nada hasta…

….un par de tibios brazos lo rodearon por detrás. Sintió quién lo abrazaba se apegaba a su espalda.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- repetía la persona como un mantra- Gracias Tobio-

¿Era obvio, no?

-No fue nada, Shouyou-

* * *

_**little shit: **_**algo así como decir; pequeño demonio.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy! Les prometo que la próxima actualización será antes de que termine el año. En fin, hasta la próxima!**

_~Respuesta a los reviews~_

**Gwen1Stacy: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior :3 Las conversaciones por mensajes de esos dos huelen a boberías a kilometros :'D ¡Gracias por tu review! Saludos c:

**Ruda y Cursi: **Que alegría que te haya gustado el cap anterior; espero que este también :3 Va a ver más lo aseguro! :D La acción se viene :D -soon- ¡Saludos hasta la próxima!

**ChiisanaOjou: **AAWWW! que hayas comparado lo escrito anteriormente con un pétalo de una rosa me llenó de ternura :3 ¡Y que mejor que te haya gustado, de verdad! El jueguito de mensajería es el detallito "tierno" de ellos:3 ¡Gracias por tu saludo de navidad c: ! (este es un regalito post-navidad) ¡Nos estamos leyendo, hasta la próxima :D!

**Jev: **¡Aaaw, me llena de alegría que escriban reviews, de verdad! ¿Enserio de hice chillar como adolescente enamorada? Ese era el objetivo (?) Sshh, el amante se sabrá más adelante; aún es secreto de estado. ¡te entiendo cuando uno fangirlea en el salón jaja! ¡Saludos hasta la próxima!

**adela: **jajaj no importa, lo bueno es que estas aquí:D ¡Espero que hayas pasado feliz pavo seco ...digo navidad también! (aunque no comi pavo, jaja) ¡Saludos!

**Lizzy Otaku: **Aaaw, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo :3 Lo que viene más adelante es sorpresa, chan-chan (?) ¡Saludos!

**Katzugary Kanamy: **¿Hermoso, en serio? Aww, gracias :3 jajaj los mensajes era un detallito que moría de ganas por agregar y me alegra que les guste c: ¡Yo también me enamoro de los adorables que son! Opino lo mismo; Bakayama enamorate de una vez por todas! De verdad que bueno que el hijo de mi ocio te alegre! ¡Saluditos!

**alguienquemira: **Hinata tiene su marca personal a la hora de los mensajes; es un hecho que lo veo hasta canon! Me imaginaba que lo de leyes es una asco; es lo que me espera el próximo año:c ¡Muajaj, a Tobio más le vale caer rendido! ¡Hasta la próxima, saludos!

**¡Saludos hasta la próxima!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**¡Hello everybody! Bueno, aquí les vengo con el capítulo 7, que lo publique antes de año nuevo, como se los prometí :3 El próximo capítulo puede que lo publique el viernes, aunque no es muy seguro.**

**En otras noticias... ¡_LLEGAMOS A LOS 50 REVIEWS! _Muchas gracias a cada uno de ustedes mis girasoles -inserte un millón de girasoles y corazones- se lo agradesco de todo corazón!**

**En fin disfruten de esto c:**

_Haikyuu! _**le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi **

* * *

_-Nunca me explicaste en primer lugar por qué me enviaste las flores-_

_Silencio en el departamento. Se escuchaban tazas y respiraciones tranquilas._

_-Tenía ganas de enviarte flores, hacer algo bonito por ti-_

_Miradas se cruzan, la sangre se agolpa en lugares diferentes en ambos rostros; uno en las orejas, el otro en sus mejillas._

_Se escucha a alguien tomar aire, dedos tamborileando en la mesa._

_-Gracias…- se le escapa en un suspiro._

_Un par de ojos sonríen entregándole las estrellas, y una sonrisa se escapa._

* * *

El gesto de la universidad se lo guardan como un secreto de estado. Nadie (conocido) sabrá lo que realmente sucedió, los abrazos y las frases, la carrera maratónica hacia el departamento más cercano, la hora del té y la confesión. Oh no, es un secreto que tan solo se quedará en los corazones de ellos y nadie más.

¿Que puede saber el resto?... las flores.

Porque desde el momento que Shouyou envió el primer ramo, le dio el puntapié inicial a la temporada de ramos.

-Paquete para…- ni siquiera hubo necesidad para que el conserje terminara esa oración. Era más que obvio para _quién _era el ramo.

Esta mañana eran unas bellas violetas dobles, entregándole al pelinaranja el mensaje de "compartían su amistad". En otras palabras; significa que el pelinegro sentía en el ámbito amistoso lo mismo que él. Le llenaba en el pecho de un calor indescriptible. _Estos _gestos, que se estaban convirtiendo en rutina, le alegraban las mañanas.

Y a Tobio le alegraban sus noches.

Puesto que sus ramos llegaban de tarde.

El florista empezaba su día alegre.

El universitario terminaba su día alegre.

Ya estando en la tienda comenzó a armar el ramo que le enviaría aquella tarde, peonías blancas, las cuales llevarían un mensajito especial además del bello saludo que de por sí eran. Ha estas alturas sabía que el estudiante aprendía sobre las flores, así que entendería que saludo le daban aquellas flores blancas.

Le encantaría estar ahí cuando las vea y reconozca que significan las peonias, solo por el gusto de ver sus orejas sonrojar.

(Verlo murmurar "_No te pongas tan meloso, girasol"_, con tono arisco e intento fallido de rostro enojado era algo que también quería ver. Después de todo, las peonías blancas significan "soy afortunado por tenerte")

También le encantaría saber que pensaría de su carta. Ojalá no lo rechazara, después de todo era un mensaje amistoso. En plan de amigos. _Friendzone _y eso.

"_Vayamos al cine, el sábado. Yo pago las entradas, tú las palomitas. _No _puedes decir que no- ¡ya las compré! Suerte con ese examen de psicología infantil._

_Cariños, Hinata Shouyou~_

_P.D: supongo que lo de bakeyama ya no va más porque pasaste CASI todos los ramos :c_

_P.D 2: ¿que te parecieron las flores? son hermosas, aunque se dan poco en esta época del año "_

* * *

_Kageyama Tobio ¬u¬ (enviado a las 22:39 P.M)_

_que película iremos a ver?_

_Kageyama Tobio ¬u¬ (enviado a las 22:39 P.M)_

_no planeo perder mi sábado en una basura, cuando podría ir a entrenar con Suga_

_**Yo (enviado a las 22:40 P.M)**_

_**es buena, enserio! :DDD**_

_**Yo (enviado a las 22:40 P.M)**_

_**perooo lo mantendre sorpresa hasta el sabado;D**_

_**Yo (enviado a las 22:41 P.M)**_

_**madale saludos a suga x mi :33**_

* * *

-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí para ver una película animada? ¡Es _en serio_! ¡¿Qué edad tienes, 5 años?!-

-¡Tengo 19, no 5 idiota! ¡Creo que ya te lo había dicho! Además, _Frozen _es una buena película-

Sábado, en el cine de un centro comercial un tanto popular, por lo cual la hora de la matiné estaba atestada principalmente por pequeños y sus familias. ¿Jóvenes veinteañeros? No, de esos a esa hora no habían, porque después de todo la gran mayoría está con plena resaca. El clima está cambiando, los árboles muestran sus esqueléticas ramas y lluvias son pronosticadas para el resto de la semana. Por esa razón el cine parecía un buen panorama para niños inquietos y floristas amantes de _Disney._

-Vamos, vamos. Recuerda que comprarías las palomitas- empieza a molestarle el florista, mientras lo lleva a rastras al puesto de comida.

-Repito, salir contigo es como salir con un niño de 5 años- le dice mientras hurga por su chaquetón, en busca de su billetera.

_Salir, él ha dicho _salir _conmigo… _

Ambos entran a la sala, en medio de la miras sucias que se dan algunas señoras. A ambos le resbalan; uno porque tiene una capacidad increíble de ignorar esas cosas y el otro ya tiene "experiencia" con eso.

Se sientan al final de la sala, en un rincón apartado del resto, Hinata aprovecha de apegarse a Kageyama dejando su cabeza peligrosamente cerca de su hombro (como aquella vez en el metro, pero a la inversa. Ah, claro y ambos sobrios)

Resulta que ya llevando media hora en la película, Kageyama le termina gustando. Tararea las canciones, se concentra en cada detallito, su mano aprieta el paquete de las cabritas en escenas "dramáticas", incluso calla a su acompañante un _par_ de veces cuando quiere decirle algo. Su acompañante termina bufando y dándole codazos a modo de venganza.

Y pensar que ni siquiera quería ver la película.

Cuando esta finaliza, el universitario es el último en salir de la sala, aún con las emociones a flor de piel, y repitiendo cada 10 segundos que esta película es jodidamente hermosa y no se discute más. El florista no puede evitar sino reír, ganándose miradas feas del joven.

Mientras que salen del cine, Hinata molesta a Kageyama si acaso el chico "bueno" es su "tipo" de chico. Lo molesta diciendo que tiene fetiches con hielo y renos, mientras que el otro no hace más que bufar y tirarle del cabello. Aunque le gustaría responderle que ahora mismo tiene algo con las flores.

(No, _nunca _declararía eso en voz alta)

De repente el florista se detiene y le dice que le tiene una sorpresa.

-¿Qué es?-

-Es sorpresa, tontito. Duh, ese es el chiste- le muestra la lengua en sorna- En serio me sorprende que hayas llegado _tan _lejos estudiando medicina…-

Una pequeña peonía lo saluda.

Una rareza en un clima así.

Se ve pequeñita, con una sola hoja.

Blanca como leche.

Las orejas del pelinegro comienzan a acalorarse.

-¡Debía haberte traído algo! ¡_Sabía _que tú harías algo como esto!-

-No era necesario, de verdad. Quería pillarte desprevenido-

-Y vaya que lo hiciste, Girasol-

¿Conocen esos momentos en que parece que el planeta se detiene? Eso mismo les sucedió a este par de tortolos en el cine. Llevaban un par de semanas en lo que popularmente se le conoce como el periodo "Luna de Miel" (miradas extremadamente cariñosas, sonrojos y muchas risas), pero hay un pequeño detalle… eso sólo se aplica a parejas que recién están saliendo. Para nada a un par de tipos que tan sólo se catalogan como "amigos" y por eso se regalan flores.

Pero como esto no es una película, y es la vida real, _siempre _tiene que suceder algo que rompe aquella burbuja de felicidad. Aquella espina venenosa y fea que les da el golpe de realidad que tarde o temprano les debía atacar.

-Tobio…¿Eres tú Tobio?- preguntó una voz, curiosa. Sin ninguna cuota de tristeza, debemos aclarar.

Hinata juro que nunca había visto y planeaba nunca volver a ver, aquellos ojos pensamientos azules expresar tanta tristeza...y también una pincelada de rabia por ahí.

-Si Oikawa, soy yo- le respondió en el tono más hiriente que logró- ¿Qué quieres?-

-Vamos Tobio, es una broma que me digas así después de todo lo que hemos pasado…- y para más remate, el pone-cuernos se lo dice con un tono de reproche.

-¿Serme infiel el día de nuestro sexto aniversario no fue más que suficiente?-

Oikawa Tooru por primera vez se queda callado, por que se ha dado cuenta de un gran detalle.

Uno que siempre pasa por alto.

El resto tiene razón, ¿Y él?

No.

Se pasa las manos por su cabello castaño, mientras que medita que contestarle. Mira el lugar como buscando algo, pero el florista y el universitario pasan por alto ese detalle.

-Esto… Kageyama, si sirve de algo que te diga así, yo sólo quiero hablar contigo- comienza, como tanteando terreno- _Necesito _conversar contigo, para darle fin total a esto- concluye.

Los ojos pensamientos azules lo observan críticamente. Pero termina suspirando resignado

Él también _necesita _esa conversación.

-Esta...esta bien. Conversemos- le responde.

(Y Hinata vuelve a notar que, el chico nunca dejará que el tono de la derrota/resignación se apodere de él)

-Lunes, en _ese _café a las 10, ¿te parece?- le dice su ex.

-Me parece- y esa es la última vez que aquellas palabras son dichas por boca de Kageyama, dirigidas por una última vez hacia Oikawa.

* * *

**Chan-chan, hasta que el bastardo pone-cuernos vuelve a mostrar su cara. Si llega hacerle algo a mi pequeño (pequeño pls, es como 24 cms más alto que yo jaja) repito...SI LE HACE ALGO A MI PEQUEÑO KAGS ATACARÉ A ASSKAWA CON UNA CUCHARA SOPERA! oh wait, yo soy quién ve que hace... **

**¡En fin, los leo hasta el próximo año!**

_~Respuesta a los reviews~_

**Katzugary Kanamy: **¡Me emociona en serio que hayas encontrado hermoso el cap anterior! Me alegra que a ti y al resto les haya gustado la idea del ramo; fue la 1era escena que imagine de este fic c: Ojalá te haya gustado la continuación! ¡Saludos hasta el otro año!

**Guest: **¡no mueras, no aún! D: Las sorpresas son buenas o malas dependiendo de la persona (muajja evado el tema) ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior! Saludos hasta el 2015 c:

**ChiisanaOjou: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el regalo post-navidad, este es uno pre-año nuevo (?) Aww, gracias por encontrar esto tierno:3 la idea es darle diabetes a todos, okno xD Lo mejor de todo es que, si los pequeñitos comienzan a enarmorarse! (a mi también me desesperan los malditos estos, pero nada puedo hacer u-u) ¡Espero que este cap te haya gustado! ¡Felices fiestas pasada y felices las que vienen! ¡Saluditos hasta el próximo año!

**Jev: **¡Los compañeros nunca entenderán los sufrimientos de una fangirl! Aww, gracias por decir que mi hjjo (siempre lo diré, del Ocio jaja) te guste de verdad c: Pronto se sabrá! chan-chan ¿En serio te hico suspirar las flores y el abrazo? Oh cielos... ¡Eso si que es un incentivo para mi! (Un día "X" me dio por saber el significado de las flores, los aprendí, se me ocurrió la idea de este fic y bueno el resto es historia...) ¡Nos leemos el 2015!

**alguienquemira: **¡El amante es secreto del Capitolio! okno jaja...pero calma pequeño santamontes, pronto se sabrá... Hinata es una bola de ternura y energía! ¡Que alegría que te haya endulzado tu noche! ¡espero que este no lo llene de vinagreD: ! En fin, saluditos hasta el próximo año

**Asaba-san: **¡Gracias por tu review y tu cumplido! ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad! No por favor no sufras por Hinata:c sufrir es malo para el corazón! (Aunque yo también soy media masoquista, me gusta que me hagan polvo cada fragmento de mi felicidad y que luego me vuelvan a armar) ¡Te aseguro que terminaré este fic, para que no quedes sufriendo! ¡Saluditos hasta el 2015!

**Narukami-Kyouya: **¡Gracias por dejar tu review y tomar el tiempo de leer este fic! Y también muchisimas gracias por tu cumplido; realmente me incentivan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Nos leemos el 2015!

**Lorena: **¡Que no te des diabetes, no D:! Apoyo tu idea de chupar un limón para volver al estado agrio original... ¡Gracias por leer este fic y comentarlo! (P.D: gracias por amar al hijo del ocio y mío! Te puedo reagalar un tazón usado por mi una vez? jja) ¡Nos leemos el próximo año!

**Gwen1Stacy: **¡Ya era hora que alguien le diera flores al florista! ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior, espero que este sea de tu agrado! (cosas sorpresas vendrán con el Asskawa) ¡Saludos hasta el 2015!

**Les deseo a todos ustedes un feliz 2015! Abrazos psicológicos para todos! c:**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Hola girasoles uwu, espero que todos hayan tenido unas lindas fiestas de fin de año, les deseo lo mejor para este 2015. Lamento la demora en actualizar, pero realmente llevaba días sin poder dormir + esta noob se enfermó... en fin c: aquí tienen la primera actualización del año, espero que les guste c: **

_Haikyuu! _**le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi**

* * *

Son las 9:30 y Kageyama ya esta en _ese _café.

2 meses de separación y esfuerzo para ser indiferente se fueron al demonio en ese instante.

¿Quién llega media hora antes a "conversar" con un ex?

Sólo alguien que aún está muy apegado emocionalmente.

Mientras le daba sorbos a su capuccino, traba de decirse a sí mismo que debía mantener la cabeza fría, estar calmo. Era un paso que tarde o temprano debía hacer para poder cerrar esa etapa y poder darle comienzo a una nueva, sin impedimentos. Era como leer el epílogo de una saga que finalmente llega a su fin.

-Hola Tobio- saludó una voz, la cual estuvo acostumbrado a escuchar por _6 años._

-Oikawa- le dijo fríamente.

El aludido le dio una mirada superficial, a modo de decir; "_Ah, con que sigues con aquella niñería"_

-Vayamos al grano- comienza a decirle el pelinegro, para luego agregar- y hagamos una última promesa-

El otro simplemente asiente.

-Sin mentiras, dirás absolutamente la verdad-

-Toda la verdad, lo prometo Kageyama-

_Aquí estamos, llegó el "gran" momento. La pieza pérdida del puzzle ha llegado para por fin dar por terminado este asqueroso juego._

Oikawa comienza por primero pedir _disculpas_, cosas que le llama la atención al otro, puesto que conocía que su ex-pareja podía ser un poco orgulloso de vez en cuanto y por eso no era muy fan de las disculpas. Pero ahora podía leer, por su posición corporal, que lo decía enserio. Que toda esa palabrería y la media hora que perdió en tan solo pedir disculpas y resaltar sus dones fueran reales, pedía en su mente. Para limpiarle un poco la imagen.

-Fue hace 3 años que conocí a Iwazumi Hajime, mi… amante- le dice después de una larga pausa.

Siente que el corazón lentamente se vuelve de hielo, como le pasaba a la reina en esa película que había visto con Hinata.

_Hinata… _El pensamiento quedó tan solo en eso, porque por alguna razón Oikawa Tooru y Hinata Shouyou no podían coexistir en sus pensamientos.

Debe haber puesto una mueca horrible, porque el otro se apresura en continuar su relato.

-No comencé a salir inmediatamente con él -le dice, como tratando de arreglar una situación ya pérdida hace eones- Llevamos 1 año juntos, actualmente-

La matemática le lleva un segundo procesarla. Doce menos dos es diez. Para el sexto aniversario de ellos, Oikawa y ese tipo ya llevaban prácticamente un año juntos. Hace 8 meses que le era infiel, y él nunca se dio por enterado.

El corazón se le enfría más y más.

-¿Por qué?- es lo único que pregunta.

Ambos saben todos los por qué que rondan, por qué serle infiel, por qué no terminó la relación por lo sano, por qué lo hirió de esta manera, por qué él creía que se merecía tamaña traición. Eran muchas las preguntas que comenzaban así, pero era consciente que muchas de ellas nunca tendrían respuesta.

-Porque fui un tonto- le responde- confundí el cariño que tengo a ti, con el amor que le tengo a él. No sé...creí que...podía darle amor para ambos…-

-Tremenda mierda, todos saben que eso no funciona, además ¿él sabía que tenías pareja?-

-No, se enteró de eso hasta 3 meses atrás, se enojó muchísimo conmigo, no me habló por casi un mes...-

Y si los asquerosos cálculos no le fallaba, el día de su reconciliación después de esa peleita, era justo el día de su aniversario. El día que le quería pedir matrimonio. La vida era una asquerosa máquina de ironías hirientes.

-¿Qué...qué te había dicho tu amante?-

-Dejarte, o sea, decir la verdad y terminar contigo. Quería que me fuera con él-

_Y así lo hizo. Ustedes viven juntos y es más obvio que el hecho de que el mar es azul._

Necesita saber una cosa más, para cerrar esto por una vez por todas e irse sin mirar atrás. Sabe qué preguntar esto lo mutilará y lo dejará mal por días, pero necesita saber eso.

-¿Por qué él?...¿Lo amas?-

El castaño toma un suspiro profundo y clava su vista en el techo. También se ha dado cuenta de los efectos que tendrá su respuesta en el otro.

-A él lo conocía desde pequeño, y desde pequeño lo amé. Este fue nuestro reencuentro ya de adultos. Creo que era destino - espera pasar un lapso para que la bomba informática haga su daño en Kageyama.

Suspira fuertemente y en un susurro se le escapa;

-Sí, lo amo-

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Deja la propina ahí y se va, ni siquiera se despide del otro. Ese fue el adiós para siempre.

Y el corazón le pesa en el pecho, como si un gran iceberg se tratara.

* * *

¿Recuerdan la tonta promesa de Kageyama de nunca volver a beber alcohol?

Pues la rompió.

Se fue al mismo demonio la promesa.

(Podemos agradecer que por lo menos tuvo la sensata idea de hacerlo en la intimidad de su hogar)

Ahí se encontró en una situación un _tanto _conocida para él, de nuevo con una botella en frente de él con el vaso en mano. Con el cabello despeinado y un par de botones desabrochados de su camisa, murmurando una serie de incoherencias. Hacía todo eso mientras lloraba; porque llorar es inevitable cuando te encuentras con una herida de tal tamaño, hipersensible con los últimos eventos que hasta un suspiro lo quebraría. Lo único diferente de esta ocasión es que nadie le quería robar la billetera, por lo menos.

El celular llevaba horas sonando, indicando que por lo menos tenía 20 mensajes y 10 correos de voz, pero quería ignorarlos a todo costo. Era un hecho bastante obvio _quién _era el que estaba tratando de contactarse con él.

Un ruido sonó en la entrada.

Pero con una mente intoxicada es bastante difícil reaccionar rápido, _bastante_.

Y ahí empezó de nuevo, el incesante tock-tock en la puerta, que cada vez incrementará en intensidad, como si fuera de vida o muerte de quién se encontraba en la puerta, entrar.

-¡PERO QUE CARAJ- quedó con el insulto a medio camino al encontrarse a nadie más y a nadie menos que el Chico Girasol en su puerta.

-¡NO ESTA BASURA DE NUEVO!- gritó el pelinaranja mientras lo empujó del marco de la puerta para poder entrar.

Se encontró desorientado… ¿porque estaría Hinata en pleno día en su casa? ¿No debería estar trabajando? Quería decirle algo, mover sus labios, que algún mísero sonido saliera de su garganta pero nada pasaba. Pero en el fondo lo entendía porqué; era la vergüenza de que el chico _de nuevo _lo viera en ese estado.

Vi como revoloteaba por su apartamento tomando todas las botellas de alcohol que encontró para luego perderse en la cocina, lo siguió torpemente tan solo para ver como todos sus brebajes iban terminando directo en la tubería.

_Es una broma que los jodidos mariscos y pescados podrán emborracharse cuando esto llegue al mar, pero yo no._

-¿Q-qué haces aquí...Girasol?- le preguntó balbuceante.

-Te vine a ver- le dijo toscamente, aún dándole la espalda- Aunque no planeaba volver a tener que cuidarte en ese estado, de verdad-

La vergüenza volvió apoderarse de él y el único pensamiento lógico que le quedó fue el de maldecir a Oikawa Tooru por dejarlo así, por exponerse de tal manera…. de una manera que sabe que quedará grabada en la mente de Hinata, y eso puede cambiar la manera que pensaba en él.

No quería que eso sucediera.

-Hinata…-comenzó lentamente- perdón...yo…-

Un abrazo y un tirón de cabello lo hizo saber instantáneamente lo que él otro pensaba; basta de tonteras, no me gusta verte así pero espero que esta sea la última vez (de verdad).

-Muy bien- dijo Hinata después de separarse de él- Misión "Cuidemos del Bakayema borracho" comienza ahora ya-

* * *

**Tengo algo con Kags borracho e.e como sea... ¡besitos para todos, hasta la próxima! (esperemos que esta noob se mejore pronto e.e )**

_~Respuesta a los reviews~_

**Katzugary Kanamy: **Yo también tengo sentimientos de amor-odio con el tarado de Oikawa e.e, es que dejarlo en la mejor parte es algo que me gusta mucho (?) jaja. ¡muchas gracias por leer esto, de verdad c:! ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Gwen1Stacy: **¿Enserio? Aawww me imaginó tu emoción al ver tus flores favoritas mencionadas en la historia:3 ¡Es una situación algo tensa esa de amigos que se quieren mucho, en definitiva! Al Trashkawa ese lo tenemos en observación... ¡Ojalá hayas tenido un bonito inicio de año, nos leemos!

**ChiisanaOjou: **Awww, ¿el cap anterior dulce como miel? c: (Traté de imaginarme a Kags cantado 'Libe soy/let it go' pero creo que me traume en el proceso e.e) Las flores son algo que nunca pasan de moda; más si te envían ramos todos los días *w* Jjaja, entiendo eso que la relación vaya tan natural que desesperé (?) [Entendí lo de Kags, jaja no es OOC pero sigue siendo él] ¡Otra persona que también le guste el sobrenombre, yas! :D -y pensar que salio totalmente involuntario...- Ay, ay, en definitiva; cualquier cosa puede pasar. (A veces cuando uno se emociona es inevitable parar de escribir) ¡Feliz 2015, cuídate y nos leemos hasta la próxima! :3

**alguienquemira: **Kags es el dork más grande del mundo; más que el Rey de la Cancha es el rey de los Dorks. ¡Que bueno que el cap anterior te haya alegrado el fin de año c: ! Pronto se vendrá la confensión, a esperar. (Sólo los claveles rojos tienen significado romantico:3 "_Corazón que suspira", _los otros tienen mensajes hirientes ;n; -siendo la expeción 2 tipos-) ¡Espero que no te falle más adelante! ¡Espero que hayas tenido una muy linda noche buena, feliz 2015! Nos estamos leyendo

**Annie Thompson: **¡Hola, bienvenida y gracias por comentar :3! Si, esos dos son bolas de diabetes a estas alturas:3 ¡En fin, feliz 2015 y nos leemos hasta la próxima actu!

**Jev: **¡Feliz año para ti también :D! Jjaja, he logrado que otra fan de Oikawa tenga sentimientos encontrados por él (?) Dame un poco de ese repelente que no estaría mal... El KageHina me da feels todos los días ;n; y que bueno que aprendas de las flores c: son cosas bastantes bonitas para saber... Kags haciendose el díficil es algo genial(?) En fin, te leo hasta la próxima!

**Prim &amp; SomeRandomGirl: **'cause, yes I know you're the same person. OMG que mi editora comente mi fic ya es algo bonito c': En fin, deja de molestar al pequeño Gitano que no estará en la friendzone, ya? Saludos Prim, lov ya a ton.

**Asaba-san: **¡Esos dos dan comas diabeticos con las flores y sus mensajitos! jjaja no sabes cuanto me reí con eso de "Apareció la zorra" jajaja ay :') Oikawa te has ganado otro sobrenombre en mi corazón c: ¡Con cuerdo contigo, el bastardo debío haberlo pensado bien antes de ponerle los cuernos a Tobio! Así que se vaya al Infierno (?) ¡Feliz 2015 y nos leemos hasta la próxima!


	9. Capítulo 9

**¡Hola mis girasoles c:! He vuelto ya sintiendome mejor; muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews que me deseaban que me mejorará :3 ¡Espero que les guste el cap de hoy, es uno de los más largos escritos hasta el momento! **

_Haikyuu! _**le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi**

* * *

Cuidar de Kageyama Tobio borracho era una experiencia… única.

Y no era por el hecho de que el chico fuera algo violento con sus acciones, o que fuera de estos borrachos enojados...eran las cosas que decía que lo volvía todo tan raro, extraño.

-Kageyama, creo que deberías darte una ducha-

-Dámela tú, no siento mis piernas-

Ahí quedó de nuevo Hinata, golpeándose la frente mientras que sentía sonrojarse levemente. También hay que agregar que quedó sin habla, porque que el chico que te gusta te diga ese tipo de cosas te deja sin habla. Es como una invitación gratis a hacer una serie de cosas que no son para nada inocentes.

Pero sabía que debía abstenerse y lograr que se diera una ducha solo. Porque a pesar que aquella invitación era demasiado tentadora, quería respetar la confianza y privacidad del chico. Que estuviera borracho no significa que todo fuera consentido.

Mientras que aguardaba sentado afuera del baño (medida de precaución por si se caía) se puso a pensar que le había dicho Oikawa para que terminara tan mal. Porque sí, señoras y señores, Hinata era consciente desde esa salida al cine de que el pelinegro se reuniría con su ex, y no hubo nada que llenó sus pensamientos los últimos días que no fuera eso. La supuesta "cita" para hablar, no le daba buena espina.

-Hinataaa- empezó a gritar desde el baño cierto pelinegro- quiero comer Kamameshi, y después quiero Karumetou-

-¡ME ESTÁS PIDIENDO ALGO IMPOSIBLE!- le gritó de vuelta- ¡Con suerte sé cocinar ramen!

-¡Me importa un carajo! ¡Quiero mi kamameshi y mi karumetou ahora!-

Y esa es la historia de como Hinata Shouyou quedo con una billetera vacía aquel día, al pedir comida a domicilio que le salió más cara de lo normal por el solo hecho por las lluvias que había ese día.

* * *

"_Lamentamos informar a nuestros ciudadanos que debido al mal clima, todos los medios de transporte cerrarán a las 20 horas. Según los últimos informes meteorológicos una gran tormenta con rafagas afectará hoy en la noche la ciudad, para mayores…" _

-¿Y ahora cómo rayos me iré a casa?- murmuraba Hinata- Parece que tendré que quedarme contigo, Kageyama-

El aludido no le dio mucha atención, ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en comer y tratar de morir atragantado con karumetou, pero si le dio una señal con la cabeza para indicarle que no había problema que se quedará.

_**Yo (enviado a las 17:49 P.M)**_

_**creo q no volvere hoy a casa :c**_

_Kenma __(=^__・__^=) (enviado a las 17:49 P.M)_

_por el mal clima, cierto? okay… dónde estás?_

_**Yo (enviado a las 17:50 P.M)**_

_**si por el condenado mal clima:c estoy donde kags ^^**_

_Kenma __(=^__・__^=) (enviado a las 17:50 P.M)_

_¬¬…. cuidate, vale?_

_**Yo (enviado a las 17:50 P.M)**_

_**no te preocupes c; no es cmo q me fuera a violar**_

_Kenma __(=^__・__^=) (enviado a las 17:51 P.M)_

_no es él quién me preocupa, sino TÚ._

_Kenma __(=^__・__^=) (enviado a las 17:51 P.M)_

_ay... cuidate, ya? promete eso. solo eso._

_**Yo (enviado a las 17:52 P.M)**_

_**me cuidare kenma, enserio. no te preocupes c:**_

El apartamento quedó en un momento en calma, escuchando la televisión prendida que repetía la misma noticia una y otra vez, los sonidos que hacía cierto universitario al comer y el ruido del celular del florista al enviar sus últimos mensajes a su amigo. También se podía oír el ruido de la lluvia, con el fuerte viento que corría ahí afuera. No bromeaba cuando aconsejaban no salir de casa, allá fuera parecia fin del mundo.

Y quedaron a oscuras. Un gran corte de luz a causa de una falla en la central eléctrica dejó a Tokyo en oscuridad total. Sabían que esta vez no activarían los generadores de emergencia todo gracias al fenómeno climático; tendrían que volver a la época donde la velas servían para iluminar.

-Podríamos jugar un juego- le dijo el florista para romper el silencio, después de prender un par de velas.

Unos ojos pensamientos azules, que tenían una capa de desorientación, lo miraron atentamente.

-¿Un juego?- le preguntó, para confirmar lo que había escuchado.

-Sí, un juego. Simple, duh-

-Bueno, Girasol- le dijo mientras se acomodaba en su sillón- ¿Qué juego tienes en mente?-

-20 preguntas- le respondió, sentándose en el mismo sillón que él- Yo pregunto algo, tú respondes. Y después a la vice-versa, sirve para conocernos más- agregó.

Los ojos pensamientos azules volvieron a observarlo, tratando en medio de su nube de intoxicación, sopesar si era una buena idea. O más bien, ver que podía sacar de este jueguito. Cuando le murmuró un sí al florista, la respuesta ya la tenía. Por eso le dijo que él comenzaría con las preguntas.

-Cuéntame de tu familia- le dijo.

-¡Eso ni siquiera es una pregunta!- reclamó el florista mientras movía sus puños en desaprobación.

-Bueno… ¿qué es de tu familia, Hinata?-

Aquellos ojos marrones se perdieron al Inframundo, por lo que dedujo. Una capa de tristeza estaba ahí, porque Hinata era el tipo de personas que daba a entender sus emociones por su mirada. Parece que había metido la pata.

-Mi familia…- comenzó lentamente, con voz apagada- Murió. Al menos mis padres-

_Oh mierda, bien hecho Kageyama._

-¿Murieron? ¿Cuándo?- No es que fuera insensible; era curiosidad.

-Cuando tenía 7, en un accidente de transito- aquellos ojos marrones estaban totalmente apagados - Un hombre borracho los chocó cuando volvían del hospital… llevaban a mi hermana recién nacida-

Un nudo se hizo en la garganta del universitario, metió la pata hasta el fondo. Ahora le armó sentido que en la habitación de Hinata no hubiera ni una sola foto familiar, tan solo de sus amigos, pues ellos eran la _única _familia que el chico tenía. En ese instante lo vio más pequeño e indefenso que nunca, pues no había nadie más en el mundo que tuviera un lazo sanguíneo con él. Solo, totalmente solo en el mundo. También le armó sentido que no le gustará para nada el alcohol.

-Lo lamento tanto- murmuró, mientras buscaba su mano.

-No te lamentes...ya han pasado 12 años desde entonces…- y sintió como la mano helada de Kageyama tomaba suya, apretando su mano entre sus largos dedos. Una sonrisita boba apareció.

_Espera un momento… ¿"al menos mis padres"? ¿La hermana quedó viva?_

-Hinata, tú dijiste _"Al menos mis padres"_... ¿significa que tu hermana está viva?-

-Sí… aunque no sé qué fue de ella, lo último que me dijeron que terminó en un hogar y fue adoptada a los 2 años-

-¿Adopción Regular o Especial?-

-Regular…-

Los ojos pensamientos azules se abrieron ampliamente…- Eso significa que _aún _tiene tu apellido-

Hinata tan solo asintió. Y entiende a qué iba la pregunta de Kageyama, tenía la posibilidad de buscar a su hermana y encontrarla. _Podía _claro que sí, pero _hacerlo _es un tema complicado, emocionalmente también. Significaba abrir una puerta que por años le costó cerrar y superar.

-¿Por qué no mejor avanzamos con el juego…?- le dijo el florista, aunque entre líneas se podía leer el _"Este tema no me gusta hablarlo, por favor"_

-Está...está bien- le dijo, apretando una vez más la mano- Esto… ¿Por qué te gustan tanto las flores?-

Una sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes apareció, _ese_ tema sí le gusta.

-Crecí rodeado de ellas, por rama materna, siempre hubo un gran jardín de flores en la casa familiar. Mi abuela, tías, primas y mi mamá me enseñaron desde que tenía uso de razón sobre ellas…-

-Creo que tengo una última pregunta por ahora... ¿Te has enamorado? ¿Aunque sea una vez en tu vida?-

_Sí… _-No, por ahora no-

Kageyama sonríe satisfecho, porque su objetivo principal lo logró. Quería saber esas cosas sobre Hinata y lo consiguió, aunque claro, siempre le va a pesar en la conciencia el hecho de haber tocado un tema tan sensible para el pelinaranja. Pero volviendo al tema de las preguntas, lo mejor de todo es que no estaba _tan _borracho al punto que olvidaría las cosas; se conocía así mismo y lo sabe. Recordará cada cosita que le dijo Hinata.

-¡Lo bueno es que ahora me toca a _mí _preguntar!- gritó triunfal el florista.

Un quejido salió de la boca del pelinegro, pero debía responder. Reglas son reglas.

-¿Por qué me llamas "Chico Girasol"?- atacó de inmediato.

Después de un par de minutos, la respuesta llegó.

-Me recuerdas a un girasol naranjo, con tu cabello revuelto y tu cara…- le respondió toscamente. Se estaba muriendo de vergüenza.

Una risa cálida se escuchó en la habitación. El ambiente se volvió más íntimo conforme pasaban los minutos,en parte ayudaba las velas a generar el ambiente y no se dieron cuenta cuando estaban prácticamente pegados el uno del otro en el sillón, aún tomados de las manos. Aunque la tormenta afuera resonaba con más intensidad conforme pasaban las horas, ellos la ignoraban totalmente.

Etapa de "Luna de Miel" en todo su esplendor.

Siguieron preguntándose por horas, ávidos de conocer cosas que desconocen. Preguntas tan básicas como el color o platillo favorito aparecieron, hasta otras más "elaboradas" como preguntar cuales eran sus sueños a futuro, dónde se veían en 5 años más, si estaban conformes con su vida. Cuando dieron las 11 de la noche Kageyama sabía bastante sobre Hinata y tambien Hinata sabía bastante de él.

-No es por arruinar el ambiente, pero tengo sueño- le comentó el florista, después de un gran bostezo.

-No, no está bien. Igual me duele demasiadola cabeza y dormir me vendría bien- le contestó el universitario.

-Esto, entonces… ¿dónde dormiré yo?-

_Oh fantástico, se me había olvidado _ese _detalle._

-¿Me creerías si te digo que no tengo ningún futón en esta casa…?- comenzó Kageyama.

Hinata lo miró atónito.

-¿Es enserio? Bueno, tendré que dormir en el sillón. _De nuevo_\- le hizo un puchero, mientras le soltaba la mano- ¿No te parece_ algo _conocida esta situación?-

Kageyama sólo se rió sarcásticamente. Ya veía cual era su punto. Era como la vez que conoció al pelinaranja todo de nuevo, era un deja vu más bien. Ahora podría ser la ocasión para pagarle por todo.

-Puedes dormir en mi cama, después de todo te lo debía-

Hinata volvió a darle una mirada atónita mientras que su mano jugaba con el borde de su sueter.

_Está nervioso, sólo juega con el borde de su ropa cuando está nervioso._

-Ven, vamos- y le tomó su mano.

* * *

Lo primero que pensó Hinata al ver la habitación de Kageyama era orden; el chico era exageradamente ordenado. Su cama - de tamaño gigante, a decir verdad- estaba pulcramente hecha, su escritorio se veía cada cosa correctamente ordenada en su lugar; ni que decir de su armario. Hasta el cesto de ropa estaba ridículamenteordenado. Y era demasiado espaciosa; nada comparada con su pequeña habitación.

Aunque la pieza tenía un aire de tristeza, y no era de extrañarse. Era lógico que este lugar no tuviera detalles que lo hicieran únicos y amigable (como los posters, fotos y flores de su habitación) considerando que en este mismo lugar el pelinegro había visto el hecho que lo dejó soltero. No le tenía ni una pizca de afecto al lugar.

Una bombilla se prendió en su cabeza en ese instante.

-Hey...tu cama es _bastante _grande, ¿por qué no dormimos juntos?-

Kageyama por poco sufrió un infarto.

-¿Dormir? ¿_Juntos? _¡¿Es en serio que no piensas las cosas antes de decirlas, idiota?!- le reprendió.

-Sí, sí. Me dijiste lo mismo la primera vez que nos conocimos- le contestó, restándole importancia- Y no me digas idiota, idiota. El único aquí eres tú, que se emborracha hasta perder la conciencia y se deja en ridículo-

-No...no era necesario decir eso- si las miradas mataran, la que le dio Kageyama de seguro lo enviaba a la otra vida.

El florista fue y se sentó con toda la comodidad del mundo al borde de la cama y saltó un poco, para probar los resortes. Cuando se conformó, se sacó las pantuflas, abrió la cama y se acostó. Se movió para acomodarse entre las sábanas hasta que estuviera cómodo; llegó un punto en el que se veía solo su revuelta mata de cabello.

-Hey Girasol…. Girasol…- empezó a remecer Kageyama- Joder, Hinata sale de ahí-

El chico comenzó a hacer sonidos en voz alta como si durmiera, con ronquidos incluidos.

Kageyama le quedó lanzar un bufido al aire.

-Joder Hinata, si te vas a dormir por lo menos hazlo con pijama, no con ropa-

Unos ojos marrones salieron de su escondite y le dieron un guiño travieso.

Al final, el universitario le prestó un pijama viejo que encontró en el fondo del closet que era de su época escolar. Aún así le quedó grande al florista, haciendo que la camiseta dejará expuesta uno de sus hombros y tuviera que hacerle dobles a los pantalones para no resbalar. En todo el rato que estuvieron preparándose para dormir la sonrisa de victoria nunca se borró de la cara del florista.

-¿Vez que cabíamos los dos perfectamente?- le dijo Hinata cuando estaban acostado uno frente del otro, quedando 30 centímetros que los separaban.

-Sí, síi. Ya lo veo, bravo- le dijo algo molesto el pelinegro- Ahora a dormir-

-Vale, vale. A dormir gruñón- y el chico acercó su rostro al suyo, para dejarle un tierno beso en la mejilla- Buenas noches y sueña bonito-

Kageyama sintió que tenía frío, y no precisamente porque su calefactor no funcionará en ese instante. Llevó sus dedos al lugar donde lo había besado, sus yemas suavemente tocando el lugar como si aquel beso lo hubiera quemado. Las traicioneras y malditas mariposas volvieron para hacer su estómago su hogar.

_Al demonio si lo que hago después esta mal._

Se acercó para plantarle un beso justo en la comisura de los labios del pelinaranja, haciendo que éste abriera sus ojos inmediatamente.

-¿Kageyama?- preguntó curioso.

-Era mi beso de buenas noches-

Y el pelinegro volvió a inclinarse para dejarle otro beso en la comisura de sus labios. No se atrevía a ir más allá. Siente como unas manos se aferraban de su camisa de dormir.

-Ese beso apestó, _así _debería ser- le dijo Hinata, sintiendo su cálido aliento antes de su demostración.

Unos cálidos labios se posaron sobre otros helados, y su corazón se detuvo. Esa pequeña boca tibia se apoderó de la suya, para demostrar cuál era un beso de buenas noches decente. No era un beso apasionado, pero tampoco uno del todo inocente. Era un beso Hinata, con marca personal y todo. Porque teniendo sus labios sobre los suyos, podía sentir el sabor a azúcar y vainilla -el mismo aroma que él tenía- y sentirlo que se movía con torpeza lo hacía tan él. Tan Hinata, tan Shouyou, tan Chico Girasol.

-¿Aprendiste? Ése es un beso decente- le dijo cuando se separó.

-Por supuesto que aprendí- y volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de él, por una última vez.

Sintió cuando Hinata tomó sus manos, para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Tomó un puño y lo besó con todo el amor del mundo. Los ojos pensamientos azules se cerraron una vez por todas al ver tan tierno gesto.

-Es una pena que mañana no recuerdes todo esto…- murmuró Hinata con la voz apagada. Una pequeña lágrima cayó a la manos entrelazadas que estaban cerca de la cara del chico.

_Si tan sólo supieras _fue el último pensamiento lógico de Kageyama, antes de dormirse.

* * *

**Yo..yo.. -corre a esconderse-**

_~Respuesta a los reviews~_

**Gwen1Stacy:** Pobre Kags, porque lo hago sufrir tanto, xq?! ...aunque también me declaro culpable al decir que Oikawa y Iwa-chan se ven perfectos juntos; sea el mundo que sea. ¡Hinata el super floriste llega al rescate! Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado! Saluditos hasta la próxima

**ChiisanaOjou: **Perdón por ser tan horrible :c (?) culpa a mi yo-pasado enfermo:c volviendo al cap anterior, si era entendible el sufrimiento de Kags... ¡después de todo fueron 6 años al lado de Oikawa! ¡6 años maldita sea! En fin... lo bueno que ya cerro ese capítulo de su vida :D En todo caso, Oikawa siempre hará buena pareja con Iwa-chan, es un hecho. ¡Espero que te guste este cap :D! Muchos saluditos, hasta la próxima!

**Katzugary Kanamy:** ¡Perdoname enserio! u-u no te quería hacer sufrir, en serio:c ¡Muchisimas gracias por tus reviews y cumplidos, really! Espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy ¡Te leo hasta la próxima!

**Jev: **¡já, si! Era Iwa-chan! Es que era totalmente necesario que el pone-cuernos le rompiera por última vez su kokoro... ¡En serio! El pequeño sunflower vendrá, no os preocupeis! ¡Saluditos hasta la próxima!

**alguienquemira: **¡Ojalá tu presentimiento haya estado en lo correcto :D! El Iwaoi... bueno era imposible _no _ponerlos juntos, eso de los amigos de la infancia juntos es mi punto débil :c ¡Aww me extrañan, gosh :c! Espero que te guste este cap, saluditos!

**Koko-chan Evans: **¡Hola c:! Muchas gracias por comentar y por tu cumplido, en serio! Espero que te guste este cap y los que vienen ¡Te leo hasta la próxima!

**Guest: **¡Hola gracias por comentar! JÁ, después de escribir el capítulo 6 tuve que lamer un limón para volver a mi estado natural (?) ¡Muchas gracias por tu cumplido, espero que sea de tu agrado el cap de hoy! Hasta la próxima C:

**Cazv: **Bro, era obvio que eras vocé kajsdak3 Ay en fin, me encanta que comentes esta cosa para nada #NoHomo (?( No te preocues, sé que este cap compensa el otro kasjdak ¡Vuelve a trabajar mi elfo domestico (?)!

**Onoe-chan: **¡Muchas gracias por tu review, en serio! No sabes cuanto me alegra que haya hecho reír por partes ¡Esa era la idea! ¡Hay que lanzarle un balde con cubos de hielos a Oikawa! -digo yo jaja- ¡Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado! Hasta la próxima!

**Edit 17/01: Hey girasoles, les tengo noticias...me iré de vacaciones, por lo tanto las actualizaciones estarán muy distantes unas de otras. Espero que no me odien por eso:( Los quiero chicos!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Hola mis bellos girasoles c: he aquí un nuevo cap, lamento lo cortito los próximos serán más largos, se los aseguro! ¡Espero que les guste!**

_Haikyuu!_ **le pertence a Furudate Haruichi**

* * *

Al despertar aquella fría mañana de Diciembre, aún estaban tomados de las manos. Sus dedos entrelazados firmemente, y esos 30 centímetros que los separaban ya no existían. El pelinaranja tenía su cabeza prácticamente el pecho del otro, y al ser el primero en abrir sus ojos, tuvo el agrado de escuchar las lentas y tranquilas palpitaciones del corazón de Kageyama. Todo parecía ser una perfecta burbuja de tranquilidad, escondidos entre ese montón de mantas y sábanas.

(Porque a quién engañamos si decimos que a Kageyama Tobio en definitiva _no _le gustaba dormir con al menos 3 mantas)

Hinata aprovechó esos momentos de tranquilidad -cierto universitario dormía plácidamente- para poder estar junto a él. Era un deseo que llevaba tiempo querer hacer, solo estar al lado del chico y sentir su calor. Sentir su presencia cerca a la de él. Poder sentir ese aroma que hacía Kageyama, Kageyama (tenía aroma a mar y pasto mojado, no tenía lógica pero le encantaba; era como sentirse en _casa_)

El resto de la gente a veces sueña despierto con estar con el ser amado; y no precisamente durmiendo- teniendo relaciones-, claro está. Pero Hinata no, él sólo se conformaba con sentir su pesado corazón y su aroma hogareño y era feliz.

_Es una pena que no recuerde mucho de lo que pasó ayer. Condenado __Bakayama __y sus tendencias alcohólicas. _

Con su cabeza aún cerca de su pecho, lo sintió despertar. Su pecho hizo un ruidito extraño al salir de estado inconsciente a consciente. Le dio un apretón a su mano, aunque ésta seguro que fue una acción involuntaria. Ni siquiera había abierto sus ojos que parecían pensamientos azules.

(_¿Con que compararía el color de mis ojos? ¿Chocolate, tronco de un árbol, hojas de otoño?_)

Le quedaron tan sólo un par de minutos para poder pensar que iría hacer el otro; si lo apartaría, si va hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido, si va aceptar todo con naturalidad. Sólo un par de minutos para ver si su relación con Kageyama avanzaba o si se iba al mismo demonio.

-Buenos días, Kags- le dijo en voz bajita el florista, era mejor atreverse ahora o nunca.

Silencio, es algo que los mortales no le gusta para nada. En momentos como esto, desagrada. No ayuda para nada, haciendo el ambiente más tenso y colaborando a que Hinata se pusiera más nervioso. Era un hecho, no le gusta el silencio, nunca le ha gustado.

¿Otra cosa que no le gusta? Que Kageyama se haya apartado de él. Le soltó sus manos y armó distancia entre ellos inmediatamente, en vez de los 30 centímetros que los separaban anoche, ahora habían 50. Esa acción tan fea, de decirle directamente que lo quería lejos dolió como una patada en el estómago.

-¿Supongo que anoche no pasó nada, cierto?- le dijo Kageyama, con el mismo maldito tono de voz que usó cuando despertó en la habitación del pelinaranja.

"_Jódete" _le quería responder Hinata. _"Jódete en las mismas profundidades del Tártaro"_

-¿Por quién me tomas?- trató de decir en broma- No pasó nada, tontín-

Quizás la mente post-borrachera del universitario aceptó esa pregunta porque se dio vuelta en la cama hasta el punto de darle la espalda. Le convenía que fuera así y que no cuestionara más cosas, como por ejemplo preguntarle por qué dormían tomados de manos con Hinata plácidamente acunado en su pecho.

¿Si Hinata quería llorar? Oh por supuesto que sí, tenía ganas de llorar hasta que le ardieran los ojos, con su nariz roja y mejillas mojadas. Quería que el otro lo viera, que sintiera algo...culpa. Quería que sintiera culpa; porque si hay otra cosa que odia el pelinaranja, además del alcohol y el silencio, es lástima.

No tenía 7 años para que la gente anduviera por los rincones mirándolo con pena y ofreciéndole el consuelo.

_Condenado Bakayama, condenado, condenado. Vete a la misma…_

Sería mejor que se arreglara para irse a casa. Llevaba demasiado tiempo fuera de ella, demasiado tiempo en este lugar ajeno.

-Toma desayuno antes de irte, Girasol- le dijo Kageyama, cuando lo sintió levantarse.

_No me vuelvas a llamar Girasol._

* * *

"_El servicio eléctrico ha sido restablecido en la gran mayoría de la ciudad, servicios básicos están en su estado de funcionamiento normal. El metro está en su 100% de funcionamiento, el tren bala sólo en su 40%. En otras noticias…"_

-Parece que ya puedes volver a casa…- murmuró el universitario mientras masticaba lentamente pan tostado.

-_Parece_\- le dijo en sorna el florista- ¿De verdad estás tan lejos estudiando medicina?- murmuró por lo bajo.

En definitiva, los ojos pensamientos azules no se ven para nada bonitos si te están lanzando dagas con sólo mirarte. Cuando este chico se pone en plan de dar miedo, de verdad que lo logra.

-Será mejor que me apresure…-murmuró a sí mismo Hinata.

El desayuno pasó fugazmente, al igual que el momento que el pelinaranja debía irse. El tiempo verdaderamente se le pasó volando frente a sus narices a Kageyama, un segundo lo vio lavando los platos y al segundo después ya estaba en la puerta ajustándose su gastadas botas de invierno con su gran chaquetón café ya puesta. ¿Un detalle extraño de Hinata? Estuvo todo el tiempo callado, al igual que Kageyama.

Se fue silenciosamente, con la mirada puesta en el celular -pareciéndose a su amigo cabeza de pudín por unos instantes- y con paso con su llegada; rápida, ruidosa, _alegre_, su ida fue más bien triste. Una gran acuarela teñida de azules.

¿Por qué? Ni el mismo Kageyama tenía la respuesta. Aún seguía medio desorientado, en medio de su casa, tratando de desenredar la maraña de pensamientos que tenía; para tener una idea clara de que rayos había pasado en las últimas 24 horas.

_Fui al café a ver a Oikawa, hablamos. Ama a Iwazumi Hajime y lleva 1 año con él. Llegué a casa sintiendome como basura, comenze a tomar. Sólo tome whisky. Lágrimas; lloré mucho.¿Hinata llegó como a las 4? Realmente no sé. 20 preguntas, es huérfano, ama las flores desde que tiene memoria, le gusta el color azul de una flor, es friolento y nunca se ha enamorado. Irse a domir, usó mi pijama de secundaria, besos…. mejilla, ángulos exteriores, los labios...2 besos, directo en sus labios._

-¿Qué narices hiciste yo-borracho?- reclama a voz alta- Lo has arruinado todo-.

* * *

Kenma lo abrazó fuerte como si se hubiera ido a la guerra y este era su regreso después de ésta. Lo aprieta como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir, que nunca lo abandonará. Hinata no evita ponerse un poco sentimental y también devolverle fuertemente el abrazo; pasar la noche lejos de casa hace que extrañe demasiado a su amigo.

-Hueles extraño- le dice mientras lo lleva a la cocina.

-Debe ser por el shampoo de Kageyama- le responde, no muy efusivo a decir verdad.

Kenma se detiene totalmente y se da vuelta para mirarlo. Lo observa fijamente, como gato que evalúa su próxima fechoría, para poder dar un veredicto. Una sensación de opresión en el pecho llega; algo pasó en la casa de Kageyama, de eso está seguro. También está seguro de sea lo que haya pasado, también tiene efectos negativos en su amigo.

Prepara té en un pestañeo y sienta a su amigo en el sillón, cerca de él. Es un sillón amplio, y ellos pequeños, por lo cual pueden sentarse cada uno a cada lado con sus piernas estiradas.

-Pasó algo allá- lo dice más como afirmación que como pregunta.

Un pequeño asentimiento le afirma lo que temía.

-¿Qué te hizo?- pregunta, con un tono digno de mamá gato que protege sus mininos.

-Más bien que _debió _haber hecho- murmura lúgubre Hinata- fui yo quién empezó todo-

Kenma lo mira extrañado, aunque no del _todo_. Conoce al pelinaranja desde que tenían 10 y sabe que a veces su amigo puede ser algo impulsivo. Entonces, que le diga que él empezó bueno...no le sorprende.

-Lo besé, después él me besó- sus ojos cafés sólo miraban su taza- Dormimos...Kenma no pongas esa cara, _dormir _literal…. abrazados con nuestras manos entrelazadas-

Su amigo le dan un apretón en su pierna izquierda, indicandole que siga. Necesita que le explique toda la situación para poder decidir si mata con sus manos a Kageyama o si lo deja vivo.

-Sé que la posibilidad de que recordará todo era baja, después de todo estaba borracho. Pero aún así, la manera que reaccionó hoy en la mañana dolió como una patada-

-¿Cómo...reaccionó?- ay, Kenma estaba a segundos de ponerse homicida.

-Como si nada hubiera pasado, me empujó… como si detestara la idea de estar conmigo, románticamente hablando-

Las tazas fueron a parar en el piso, derramando un poco de té a su paso, pero aquello no le importa a Kenma. Necesitaba abrazar a su amigo, reconfortarlo entre sus brazos para que se sintiera querido. Eso de decirle "_ya pasará, olvídalo" _no funcionará; sabe que las penas de amor son las más malditas a la hora de olvidar. Más bien decirle _"estoy aquí para ti, y quizás ataque con un palo de golf a Kageyama" _tendría sus buenos efectos; le sacaría hasta una sonrisa.

-Llora todo lo que quieras Shouyou- le dice mientras le pasa la mano por la espalda (como las madres hacen con sus hijos al llorar)- Saca todo eso de adentro, te hará bien-

_Mi presentimiento era el correcto. El corazón de Shouyou le volvió a jugar chueco una vez más._

* * *

Hace 4 días no llegaron más ramos, por lo menos para Kageyama. Él siguió enviando ramos a Hinata, día por día al despertar. Haciéndose el tonto, como si absolutamente nada hubiera sucedido.

Aquella tarde, día 5, llegó una pequeña respuesta a su puerta. El último ramo que aún guardaba del chico estaban marchitándose cruelmente, con casi nada de pétalos. Era como una metáfora cruel sobre lo que estaba sucediendo actualmente con la relación con Hinata.

Muchos tulipanes negros lo saludaban, con flores de sauces llorones.

Fue como si le hubieran llegado miles de cachetadas en la cara.

_Estoy sufriendo demasiado Kageyama. _le estaba diciendo.

_Necesito hablar contigo _también le decía la nota amarrada.

* * *

**#NoRagrets... ¿Ups..? Si sirve de algo, mi amada editora me envio mensajes de odio cuando editó esto.**

**En fin, ¡Hasta la próxima!**

_~Respuesta a los reviews~_

**Lizzy Otaku: **Ese Kageyama se hace el inocente pero en realidad es bastanteee atrevido, tiene sus sorpresas el chico. Muchas gracias por tu review, te leo hasta la próxima!

**Loveless Warrior: **Muchas gracias por tu review, en serio c: Realmente aprecio que leas esta cosa bastante ociosa y que ahora la comentes, de verdad! :D... ¡El drama siempre esta presente, sino esta historia no tendría sentido (?)! El pequeño girasol es un tesoro que debe ser guardado, jaj. ¡Muchas gracias por tu cumplido nwn! ¡Te leo hasta la próxima!

**Gwen1Stacy:**¡HAN LLEGADO LOS BESOS! Bueno, es que ya era el momento que eso sucediera, no? Já, Shouyou le dio lo mismo el consejo de Kenma e.e quizas penso que los besos no consideraban en la lista (?) En fin, muchisimas gracias por comentar, hasta la próxima!

**Ale: **¡Hola, gracias por tu review y tus cumplidos c:! Gracias por leer esto y que te agrade, espero que lo que siga te guste c: ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Koko-chan Evans: **Jaj, si ahora hay besitos... siendo Hinata, el algo que él diria. Pedir más y más besitos de Kags. ¡Te leo hasta la próxima!

**ChiisanaOjou:**¿He mencionado que cuando leo tus reviews me emociono? ¿No? Bueno, realmente me gustan mucho unu.. me incentivan a seguir escribiendo c: (y si, la información del perfil es esa.. así que estamos dentro del mismo territorio :'D) ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior! ¡Con Chico Girasol y sus tonteras, Kags y el romanticismo a su manera! (Lo de Kags estaba un tanto nerviosa que saliera algo OoC) Muchas gracias por cada cumplido y cosita bonita escrita de parte tuya, de verdad c': ¡Nos estamos leyendo hasta la próxima! (Te entiendo con eso del cel, ahora escribo de mi tablet y me cuesta un montón D: )

**Katzugary Kanamy: **¡Wow! ¿En serio fue una montaña rusa de emociones? No me esperaba eso, pero me alegro bastante c: ¡Las montañas rusas emocionales son las mejores, muaja:D! Lo del pasado de Hinata tuve varias ideas, pero decidi apegarme a la que use, es triste pero más adelante pasará algo relacionado con eso. ¡Espero que este cap te guste! ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!

**Sho:**¡Hola, muchas gracias por todos tus reviews! Espero que sea de tu agrado como se va desarrollando la historia c: jaja, si a veces ese parcito de tortolos me desesperan un tantito jaja 77. ¡En fin, te leo hasta el próximo cap!

**alguienquemira: **¡Gracias por tus deseos para que este noob se mejorará :D! Hinata quedo en bancarrota gracias a Kags pero todo vale la pena por el ser amado (?) Ay, la escena del baño se me ocurrieron tantas tonteras; lo aseguro. ¡gracias por disfrutar esta cuota de diabetes! (Una vez escribi mi único smut, era kagehina. Jaja, esta acá en ff por si te da curiosidad leerlo [cof cof, apesta, cof cof]) ¡En fin, hasta el próximo cap!

**jesyangel98:**¡hola, muchas gracias por tu review! Hinata es como una barrita de chocolate c: Ay, el gesto de la mano debía hacerlo; son mi debilidad. ¡El KageHina es como una droga por lo adictivo, en serio! ¡Trataré de si o si terminar el fic, eso lo aseguro! ¡Nos leemos luego!

**Jev:**¡Que no importen los turistas extranjeros! ¡Ellos no entienden el KageHina (?)! ¿Que mi fic esta dentro de tus favoritos?omg, gracias por ello en serio c': ¡Espero que todo lo que siga sea de tu agrado! ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!

**Aviso: Girasoles (si, ahora son girasoles) ahora mismo estoy de vacaciones en un lugar bastanteee lejos de mi casa, por lo tanto estarán algo distantes una actualización de otra. Pero no se preocupen, ¡No dejaré de actualizar hasta que suba el último cap de esta historia!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**¡Hola girasoles! He aquí un nuevo capítulo, sé que gracias al cap anterior todos me quieren matar ;n; Pero bueno, disfruten este capítulo c:**

**También hay que celebrar que...** **_¡LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS,32 FAVS Y 40 FOLLOWS!_ OMFG ESTOY QUE MUERO,NO SABEN CUAN FELIZ ESTOY, LOS AMO, LOS ADORO CADA UNO DE USTEDES MIS GIRASOLES :'D ¡Se lo merecen todo, estrellas y mar! -envía millones de besos gays a la distancia!-**

_Haikyuu!_ **le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi**

* * *

"_Juntemonos en el _Yokazz _a las 18:00 hrs. Porfavor ven. _

_Creo que las flores que te envie son prueba de mis verdaderos sentimientos, ¿sí?_

_-Kageyama Tobio"_

Jacintos púrpuras lo saludan, rodeados de ramilletes de junquillos olorosos.

¿Qué era la que el universitario le decía?

"_Estoy muy afligido pero… lo que más deseo es que vuelva el afecto de antes"_

Kageyama pedía que él lo quisiera como antes.

¿Que narcisos quería _decir_ con eso?

Tendría que ir al _Yokazz _y descubrirlo.

* * *

Kageyama no quería admitirlo, pero se esmeró en arreglarse para ver al florista. Trató de ponerse la camisa más decente que tuviera (una camisa celeste), con su mejor cardigan (uno gris, que si mal recordaba, al florista le gustaba) con unos pantalones azul oscuro. No sabía porque, pero quería darle la mejor impresión a Hinata, como si se tratará de una ...cita.

_Déjate de arruinar y confundir las cosas._

Tomó su mejor chaqueta y se fue a tomar un taxi. El restaurante quedaba en el mejor sector de la ciudad, donde el metro no llegaba (para que se hicieran una idea de cuan exclusivo era el lugar), así que tenía que tomar locomoción unos 40 minutos antes para llegar a tiempo.Y bueno, también era en parte por sus nervios -las condenadas mariposas que decidieron en la última hora que el estomago del universitario era un buen lugar para quedarse- lo estaban haciendo morir lentamente de ansiedad; así que era preferible llegar antes.

Quedó plasmado al llegar al _Yokazz, _el líbero del equipo -Nishinoya- no molestaba cuando dijo que era un lugar exageradamente fino. Sus grandes vitrales con decoración clásica le daba entender que este no es un restaurant para comer hamburguesas con patatas fritas por 5 dólares. No, este era el tipo de lugar

donde te servían risotto de calabaza con salsa de almendras y camarones salteados con albahaca.

(_Quedaré sin dinero por todo un mes al venir aquí. Todo sea por ti, Girasol)_

Se sentó en una mesa al rincón, apartado de vista de curiosos y esperó.

Esperó y esperó.

Siguió esperando cuando eran las 18:20

Cuando dieron las 18:30 estaba decidido a irse…

-Lamento la demora- una voz que tomaba aire a bocanadas exclamó- Ningún taxi me quería traer-

Ahí estaba, su Girasol con su desgastado chaquetón café y su cabello revuelto, mejillas coloradas por todo el ejercicio hecho (porque el pobre tuvo que irse caminando desde la estación de metro más "cercana" hasta acá...y eso eran mínimo sus 4 kilómetros). Era su Girasol, tan humilde como siempre, con esa aura de alegría que arrastraba con él.

-Sientate, sientate. Llamaré al mesero-

El florista sólo asintió. El lugar lo cohibía, demasiado. En definitiva, no está acostumbrado a estar en un ambiente como este.

-Hola, buenas tardes- saludó una voz cordialmente- Soy Iwazumi y hoy seré su maitre-

Un par de ojos, el dueño de los pensamientos azules, se abrieron como perfectos platos. La vida era una maldita maquina de ironías, pensaba, porque ésta se lleva el premio. El amante de su ex -al hombre que le debía _agradecer _que le pusieran los cuernos- era el que lo atendería.

_Fuck my life._

Cuando Iwazumi les entregó los menús y les sirvió té -cortesía de la casa-, hubo un momento de tensión palpable. Obviamente ambos se reconocieron del incidente del 6to aniversario, así que no podían actuar con ese nivel de cortesía que desconocidos generalmente tienen. La manera que se conocieron fue una bastante mala, por no decir maldita. Aunque el maitre pudo ocultar en una máscara de perfecta indiferencia la tensión, el universitario para nada. Sólo logró que el florista se pusiera más nervioso, porque pensaba que aquella miradas de malestar estaban dirigidas para él.

-Quiero pasta a la mediterranea- pidió Hinata, al cabo de unos minutos.

-Quiero el especial del día- dijo Kageyama - También quiero que traiga la bebida del día, para los dos-

-Sin alcohol- agregó el florista.

Iwazumi les afirmo con la cabeza mientras escribía, para irse silenciosamente a la cocina.

-Él es el amante de Oikawa- murmuró el universitario para romper el silencio - No...no estaba dirigido hacia ti mi malestar-

Los ojos marrones del florista se expandieron al entender, al igual que sus cejas que se alzaron en sorpresa. Ahora entendía todo, estaban siendo atendidos por la "razón" de separación de Kageyama y Oikawa, debía ser bastante incómodo todo esto, sacando de lado la razón porque ambos estaban sentados ahí aquel día.

-Es comprensible- le respondió con la mirada fija en su taza- Todo esto debe ser incómodo para ti-

-Lo es. Demasiado-

Iwazumi llegó con sus platos un par de minutos más tarde, instalando los elaborados

platos en sus respectivos comensales, sirviéndoles el especial del día y se fue elegantemente como había llegado. Se quedó en una especie de pentágono al medio del restaurant, donde el resto de los maitres esperaban a las órdenes de sus comensales.

_Condenado silencio_ pensaba Hinata cuando jugaba con las hojas de laurel en su plato. Ni siquiera tenía tanta hambre. _Tampoco puedo creerme que vaya a gastar cerca de 40 dólares en este plato. ¿Qué clase de restaurant tiene sus precios en moneda extranjera?_

-Hinata yo… quiero disculparme por lo que pasó en mi departamento- lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos el universitario- Realmente lamento lo que sucedió-

-Me gustaría decir que acepto tus disculpas, pero…-

-¿Pero…?-

-No sería correcto. Después de todo estabas borracho como cuba ese día, no debes acordarte de casi nada-

_Si tan sólo supieras _pensó aquella noche. Bueno, esta era la hora para que él supiera.

-Yo...no estaba tan borracho- comenzó - Yo me acuerdo de todo-

El tenedor que Hinata sostenía cayó haciendo un sonido fuerte. Varias cabezas se dieron vuelta para ver la fuente de sonido, para menear sus cabezas en desagrado y volver a lo suyo. (Porque para qué mentimos al decir que desde el momento que el pelinaranja entró varias personas lo vieron en desagrado. Sus ropas de origen humilde lo hacía "desentonar" con el lugar. Y bueno, gente clasista existen en todos lados)

-¿Q-qué dices?-

-Que me acuerdo de todo Hinata… del juego, los besos y dormir juntos. Me acuerdo como si lo tuviera grabado con fuego en mi mente-

El florista quedó helado, por no decir petrificado en su asiento. Él, que llevaba días sintiéndose mal al haberse "aprovechado" del momento de debilidad el otro para sentir -aunque sea de una manera falsa- su cariño. Si, se sintio horrible cuando volvió a casa y lloro mares por la manera que reaccionó el otro, pero cuando le llegó su momento de claridad comprendió que Kageyama reaccionó de esa manera tan fea al día siguiente, porque no se sentía de la misma manera.

_Quizás aún siente cosas, demasiado potentes, por Oikawa…_

¿Pero ahora qué Su declaración lo deja algo en claro; era consciente de lo que hacía aquel día. Y si lo era, quería decir que sí _quiso _besarlo, tomar su mano, dormir abrazados. ¡Entonces ...entonces….!

-¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa manera a la mañana siguiente?- le preguntó con voz bajita Hinata.

_De que manera yo …¿qué?... Ay, mierda._

-Miedo supongo- le respondió- No estaba seguro de lo que sentía…-

Unos orbes café lo observaron detenidamente. ¿Le estaría diciendo la verdad? Era difícil saberlo si su mirada estaba fija en su plato.

-¿Ahora estás seguro? De lo que sientes, me refiero-

-Yo creo que sí-

Lo que pasó después lo tomó por sorpresa. Kageyama tomo su mano que reposaba tranquilamente encima de la mesa. Su mano estaba tibia, exageradamente tibia comparada con la suya. Pasó sus dedos por sus nudillos, uno por uno. Sus manos eran horribles comparadas con las del universitario, con parches en la mayoría de sus dedos por cortes que se hacía con las flores. Pero él las tocaba como si fuera algodón.

-¿Kageyama…?-

-No puedo mentirte, mentirme a mí, que te quiero ridículamente demasiado- murmuró por lo bajito- No puedo evitar que mis sentimientos hacía _ti _crezcan como la mala hierba-

Ojos pensamientos azules, derrochando amor.

Ojos pensamientos azules, entregándole el cielo y el mar.

_Es ahora o nunca._

-Te amo- declaró Hinata, nervioso y fugazmente.

Ahora fue el turno del universitario de estar sorprendido.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Que te amo, _I love you _en inglés. Te enviaría un montón de rosas lavandas hasta el día que de mi último aliento-

_Rosas lavandas, bellas flores que significan… "_Me he enamorado de ti, es un flechazo"

-No, no, no- repetía como un mantra- Tú _no _me amas, estás..estás confundido, es todo-

Por segunda vez, un tenedor volvio a chocar contra un plato. Iwazumi que los observaba fijamente, no por ser chismoso ni nada, después de todo era el maitre que los atendía, estaba a segundos de preguntarles si tenían un problema.

-¡¿Cómo me dices que estoy confundido?!- le estaba siendo muy difícil bajar su volumen de voz- ¡Desde el primer momento que te vi sentíi algo por ti! ¡Son flechazos! ¿Los conoces?-

El silencio volvió a reinar un par de minutos.

-Desde el primer instante que te vi, pensé que tus ojos eran unos bellos pensamientos azules- murmuró- Cuando nos hicimos "conocidos/amigos" tuve tantas ganas de enviarte ramos de las flores que me recuerdan tus ojos…-

Silencio, maldito silencio haciendo de la suyas. ¿Por qué al desgraciado le gustaban este tipo de momentos?

-Shouyou… yo no sé realmente que responder-

¿Saben? Los ojos de un café tan lindos como hojas de otoño no se ven bonitas empañados de lágrimas. Parece un cristal a punto de fracturarse en millones de pedazos.

-Pero yo...no _puedo _responder lo que tú sientes-

-Lo comprendo… ¿Aún amas a Oikawa?-

-¡No tiene nada que ver con eso!-

-¿Entonces qué Tobio?-

¿Saben otra cosa? Los pensamientos azules que le dan miradas indescifrables también son otra cosa para nada bonita.

-No me puedo permitir volver a salir con alguien, yo no sé si podría hacerlo de nuevo…- comenzó lentamente- No sé si te tengo la confianza suficiente para salir contigo… ¿qué pasaría si volviera a pasarme lo mismo?-

-Detente ahí Tobio, te estás pasando… ¿estás sugiriendo que te sería infiel?-

-¡No me culpes! Después de lo que me pasó ¿tú crees que confiaría como antes? No, para nada. Además tienes un historial romántico tan largo y trágico, que ya puedo _ver _cómo terminaría algo entre nosotros-

-Te...pasaste To-Kageyama. Eso fue demasiado-

Hinata hurgó entre sus bolsillos su billetera, para después prácticamente tirarle en su cara los billetes al pelinegro. Se puso su chaqueta para salir de una vez por todas de ahí.

-Shouyou … ¡Girasol, espera! ¿Qué haces?-

-No me vuelvas llamar Girasol. Adiós Tobio-

Hinata Shouyou salió de su vida de la misma manera que entró, a la fuerza. A la fuerza hizo camino para acercarse a él y ser amigos, para que fuera común de ellos enviarse mensajes tontos a las 2 de la mañana y ramos todos los días. A la fuerza también decidió irse. No le dejó otra opción, le quitó hasta el derecho de nombrarlo por el sobrenombre que se le hizo costumbre llamarlo. Ya no sería su Girasol, ya no.

* * *

Sinceramente, Hinata tenía un presentimiento de que esto terminaría mal. Presentía que hablar con Kageyama haría que todo se fuera al Tártaro y que mandara sus sentimientos por él a un baúl para luego lanzarlos al mar.

Quería llorar, no porque no le respondió sus sentimientos y otras bobadas sacadas de mangas shojos, sino porque él habia dicho que no le tenía confianza. Después de todas las tonteras que habían pasado en ese breve periodo de tiempo, el pelinegro nunca le tuvo una gota de confianza. Lo creía capaz de hacer atrocidades y eso fue una de las peores traiciones que había recibido en sus 19 años de vida.

Como tenía su vista media nublada por sus lágrimas, media nublada por la fuerte lluvia que caía, chocó contra alguien.

-Perdón, perdón ¡ay cielos, perdóneme!- le dijo mientras le tendía una mano a la persona para que se levantará.

-No hay problema, pequeño- le dijo con voz alegre la persona.

_¿Pequeño? ¡Tengo 19, muchas gracias!_

-¡TÚ!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Por esas extrañas coincidencias de la vida, de aquellas que no tienen ni una pizca de sentido, Hinata tuvo la suerte (o quizás la _mala suerte_) de chocar contra Oikawa Tooru; ex de Kageyama. Era algo obvio a donde se dirigía; al restaurant donde estaba su pareja trabajando ahora mismo.

(Quizo sentir indiferencia, pero no pudo. Siente pena por Kageyama que lo volvería a ver)

-Mira como es la vida, haciéndome chocar contra la pareja de Tobio- dijo con risa, mientras se sacudía sus pantalones.

-No, no. Solo soy amigo de Kageyama, nada más- le corrigió, moviendo sus manos en gestos desesperados.

-¿No son novios? ¡¿En serio?! ...ustedes dos se veían tan melosos, que creí que Tobio había encontrado una nueva pareja-

Hinata no sabía que deseaba más, que la tierra lo tragara a él o volverse invisible. Acaba de salir del Yokazz precisamente por haber tenido una …¿cómo ponerlo?… "discusión" con el otro chico sobre aquella lejana posibilidad para que pasara algo más. Oikawa fue a ponerle más sal a una herida que desconocía.

-Nunca pasó algo más con Kageyama -le mintió, luego pensó agregar- Él no quiere volver a tener una relación en mucho, pero mucho tiempo-

Oikawa bajo la mirada por un par de segundos, sintiéndose algo culpable. Aún recuerda las palabras que le dijo el universitario hace ya 5 días, porque no haber cortado por lo sano. Si quizás lo hubiera hecho, Tobio ahora sería feliz. Después de todo no puede engañarse a sí mismo; se siente como monstruo por lo que le hizo al joven. No se lo merecía, él mismo muchas veces le había dicho que merecía la felicidad y lo mejor.

Y desde el momento que lo vio con el pequeño pelinaranja creyó que habia encontrado eso; felicidad. Al parecer se había equivocado.

-Bueno, debo irme. Adiós Oikawa- le dijo Hinata mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta,

-Adiós, peque- le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras arreglaba su paraguas -Ojalá en un tiempo más te vuelva a encontrar con Tobio, pero como pareja-

Hinata lo miro atónito. El otro solo le dio un guiño y se fue en dirección al Yokazz.

_No lo creo Oikawa._

* * *

-Creo que usted metío la pata- dijo una voz.

Kageyama quedó helado. ¿Quién le estaría hablando en este momento? Él tan solo quería pagar la condenada cuenta e irse lejos de este lugar, encerrarse en su departamento y dormir hasta que le costará discernir la verdad de la ficción. Esta vez era una promesa de _verdad _si dice que nunca más volverá a beber una gota de alcohol por el resto que le quede de vida.

-¿Disculpe?- logró responder toscamente.

-Que metió la pata hasta el fondo, señor- le dijo respetuosamente Iwazumi- Se notaba que aquel chico estaba locamente enamorado de usted-

-¿Te pagan para meterte en la vida privada del resto o es Oikawa es el que te lo pide?-

-Detente ahí chico, que por ser su maitre y estar pendientes de ustedes, me haya tenido que enterar de _tu _lío romántico, no significa que sea un metiche-

_Tiene un punto. _

-Mira chico, sé que fue bastante feo lo que paso con Oikawa, y que _yo _sería la última persona con la que quieras hablar. Pero siento que debo decirte esto; date una oportunidad con él. Quiérelo. Personas como él no se cruzan dos veces en tu vida-

* * *

**Todos ustedes estan en su sano derecho de mandarme a los Juegos del Hambre y que me maten de la peor manera (?) En fin, nos leemos hasta la próxima actualización :D!**

_~Respuesta a los reviews (si, son muchos pero les contestaré a todos... ¡SIEMPRE!)~_

**ChiisanaOjou:** Perdonamé, perdonamé:c lamento por romper tu pequeño corazón con eso, disculpa por ser un vil ser humano (?) Fuera de eso, no sabes como me reí con eso de Kags pidiendo disculpas de cara xD (la imagen mental me dio risa:v) Kenma-mamá es algo que salío totalmente inconsciente pero realmente me gusto cuando me percaté de lo que hice, y realmente también me alegra que te haya gustado:3 ¡Muchas gracias por tus mensajitos, no dudes disfruto de mis vacaciones porque me dan ideas para el fic :'D! ¡Disfruta de tus vacas también, hasta la próxima!

**Katzugary Kanamy: **Nooh:c no era mi intención hacerte llorar con eso:c tendré que compensarte y arreglar eso. Perdonamé por hacer a Kags un bastardo tonto:c -aunque en parte, igual moría de ganas de hacerlo e.e- Lamentablemente el golpe de realidad siempre tiene que llegar, tarde o temprano ¡Uf, que genial que haya proyectado la tristeza, wow:'D! ¡Muchas gracias por todo, nos leemos hasta la próxima!

**Gwen1Stacy: **Kageyama hace esas tonteras porque como siempre actua antes de pensar:c Puedes anotarte a la lista del club de "Odiamos a Bakayema y las cosas que le hace a Hinata ;n;", por ahora tiene muchos participantes:c ¡Los tulipanes negros siempre llevan dolor a dónde sea que vayan! ¡Muchas gracias por tu saludito c:! ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima actu!

**Lizzy Otaku: **Já, si. Directo al kokoro...de todos y todas! Te comprendo con eso de hacer sufrir a Kags, pero el pobre ha tenido mucho ya, no crees? jaja. En fin, habrá que esperar para ver que sucedera. ¡Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos u! ¡Saluditos hasta la próxima!

**Chinita-sama: **Nooo~! perdonamé por ser un ser tan horrible con aquella bolita de alegría:c Fue mi lado grinch que actuo sin pensar, ¡de verdad! Já, es que soy fan de dejar los capítulos en las mejores partes:D me gusta demasiado hacer eso. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y que ames esta cosa apesar que te hice sufrir ;n;! ¡Saludos hasta la próxima!

**Jev: **¡Al demonio con la gente! Ellos no entenderán la emoción y sufrimiento! ¡Repito, Kags es un bastardo que actua sin pensar! Debería venir con un cartel de advertencia e.e ¡Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos, en serio u me hacen que me den más ganas de escribir y esforzarme más! ¡No explotes aún, falta poquito! ¡Hasta la próxima!

**alguienquemira: **¡El drama time ha llegado a este fic! Tobio debería pedir disculpas saltando de un puente y pesar la preciosa tierra que pisa Shouyou a su paso:c no ya, fuera de chiste, ese niño tiene que hacer algo para mejorar la situación. Ohohoh, planeo mostrar a Kuroo más adelante; tengo ganas de que aparesca c: ¡Espero que este cap este lo suficientemente bueno! (jaja, eso demuestra que no puedo hacer smut serios aunque tratará :v jaj) ¡Gracias por tu review, nos leemos hasta la próxima!

**Hime-chan kyu: **La idea era atacar los corazones de todos, ok no. La idea era meter drama y ver como reaccionaban, y dire que me gusto hacerlo jaja. Es que a veces nos gusta que haya drama porque es un placer culpable:c y ver todo lo que tendrá que pasar después es lo mejor. ¡El lado sadico siempre sale a relucir en situaciones como estas! ¡Vaya, gracias por tu cumplido c': ! ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!

**Artemisa Cipriano: **Apuntante al club de odio contra Tobio :'D todos reclaman lo mismo por ahora, pero igual había que entenderlo. El pobre lleva 6 años con Oikawa después de todo. ¡Pobre Girasol precioso! ¡Muchas gracias por tu cumplido y tu review! ¡Saludos hasta la próxima!

**Asaba-san: **¡Bienvenida al club de odio contra a Tobio :D! ¡El estar borracho es la excusa más vacia de esta existencia humana, nadie le compra eso! No te preocupes, en conjunto con el club de odio y Kenma podrán atacar a Tobio con todo lo que tengan a mano! Que bueno que te haya gustado la parte de la cama C: (uh, sobre la mini-hinata; sólo dire... ¡sorpresas!) (trataré de cuidarme para no volver a resfriarme!) ¡Muchas gracias por tus saludos c:! Nos leemos hasta la próxima!

**jesyangel98: **¡Hola, si llegó una nueva integrante al club de odio contra Tobio! :D bienvenida, se te regalará un palo de golf para atacar al idiota que se le ocurrió herir a nuestro pequeño Girasol. No enserio, ese idiota tiene cosas por remediar. ¡perdonamé por hacerte sufrir :c! ¡Muchas gracias, trataré de disfrutar mis vacaciones al máximo! Hasta la próxima!

**Guest: **¡Hola bienvenida, gracias por leer :3! ¡Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos, yo también te amo en sentido platónico querido/a lector! ¡Que bueno que te guste esto, espero que lo que siga sea de tu agrado! ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!

**HorseFreckled Girl: **(omg amas el JeanMarco como yo, I lov ya) No puedo creer que hayan recomendando mi hijo del Ocio :o omg ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo y tus cumplidos, demasiadas gracias! Que fantástico que te guste esta historia, espero que lo que siga no te decepcione y sea de tu agrado c: ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!

**Interstella0: **¡Hola bienvenida al fic C:! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y cumplidos! ¿En serio que ilumine tu día en la oficina? wow, por favor no llores sobre tu trabajo D: no vale la pena (?) ¡Perdonamé por lo de Hinata, fue algo que simplemente sucedio! Vaya, que bueno que te aprecies a mi hijo del Ocio c': espero que todo lo que siga sea de tu agrado, ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!

**mako: **¡Hola bienvenido a la historia! vaya gracias por tus reviews c': también por los cumplidos! ¡Lamento si te he hecho sufrir con esto, espero que los próximos capítulos compensen el dolor! ¡Saludos hasta la próxima!

**(Sigo de vacaciones, así que ya saben...quizás me tome una semana o 10 días en actualizar)**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Hola girasoles! Lamento haber demorado tanto en actualizar, entre mi cumpleaños y escribir otras cosas se me pasó totalmente la nueva actualización del fic. ¡Pero aquí esta, así que lean girasoles c: !**

_Haikyuu! _**le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi**

* * *

_Día 1:_

Aún sigo en negación.

Simplemente, no me puedo meter en mi cabeza, de que _mi _Girasol ya no es parte de mi vida.

_Hinata Shouyou simplemente no ha salido de la _"cancha"

¿Por qué mierda dejé que se fuera? Debí haberlo amarrado, como un globo a tierra, así nunca se iría. Realmente el alcohol se dedica a joder tu existencia quitando lo más precioso, porque así lo hizo conmigo.

_Día 3:_

Ayer y hoy traté de llamarle. Si señores, por una vez en su vida yo -Kageyama Tobio- prefiero llamar a la persona antes de enviarles mensajes.

Me envió a su casilla de voz un par de _demasiadas _veces, aunque hoy ni siquiera me envió a la casilla. Obviamente apagó su móvil para no tener que estar recibiendo los avisos que este bastardo trataba de comunicarse con él.

Aún guardo los tulipanes que él me envió. Eso fue ya hace 6 días atrás. Hace casi ya una semana que Mi Girasol no me envía un ramo. Ahora debe estar haciéndole ramos a gente ajena; ¿estará mal como yo? ¿O estará atendiendo con sonrisas huecas?

_Día 8:_

Hoy rompí en llanto en medio de una clase.

¿Razón?

Una chica llegó a clases con un vestido que tenía un peculiar estampado.

¿Cuándo carajos la moda decidió que usarían girasoles?

Asusté mucho a Chiyo -la chica que usaba el traje-, y me tuve que deshacer en disculpas. Le mentí una basura de que un familiar cercano había muerto hace poco y que los girasoles eran su flor favorita. Mientras que ella me dedicaba una sonrisa y me decía con tono respetuoso que sentía mi perdida, yo no evitaba pensar que mi mentira tenía su cuota de verdad.

Después de todo, perder a Shouyou fue como perder a un familiar. A alguien verdaderamente cercano a mi, que aparte de mi madre, conocía lo que realmente sentía en mi corazón. Podía jugar conmigo de una manera que _jamás _lo hizo Oikawa.

_Cielos, me decía cosas más bonitas de las que ese bastardo me dijo en 6 años._

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Jugando con Kuroo? ¿Cuidando sus plantas con Kenma?

Lo más seguro teniendo más vida de la que tenía yo ahora mismo.

_Día 10:_

Le envío todos los días dos mensajes de textos; uno al despertar y otro al dormir. Sé que él no tiene ánimos de comunicarse conmigo porque sino me los respondería, duh.

UGH

Recordé su risas sarcásticas cuando hacía comentarios un tanto estúpidos y obvios, su típico comentario de _"¿En serio llegaste tan lejos estudiando Medicina?"_, la mirada que sus ojos cafés ponían al decir eso; expresaban al 100% su sentimiento de "tú-me-superas"

Sus ojos… él me dijo la última vez que hablamos que los míos le recordaban pensamientos azules. Yo nunca me había tenido a pensar con qué comparar el color de sus ojos, pero hace un par de días me encontré haciéndolo. Era como leña quemándose. Me costaría un montón explicarme bien lo que quiero decir con eso, pero lo que puedo decir que el color profundo -la leña- comenzaba alrededor de su pupila y al "avanzar" era cuando ésta se quemaba.

_**Yo (enviado a las 01:36 A.M)**_

_**nunca te lo dije, pero creo que ahora es el momento.**_

_**tus ojos me recuerdan la leña al quemarse.**_

_**en especial por su intensidad y su calor.**_

_Día 11:_

Un solo pensamiento.

**Hoy sería el aniversario de cuando conocí a Shouyou, al pedirle ese bobo ramo para Oikawa.**

¿Agradezco o maldigo al destino?

En definitiva, agradecer.

_Día 15:_

Suga y Daichi, los chicos del equipo de voley universitario, me llamaron la atención hoy en el entrenamiento. Que mi rendimiento no estaba al cien por ciento, que no estaba concentrado. No tenía ánimos y el humor de escucharlos así que a decir verdad escuché la mitad de lo que me dijeron.

_Obviamente _esos dos se percataron de eso. Cuando todo el equipo se fue, me hicieron una encerrona en el salón del club y comenzaron a hablar _seriamente_ conmigo. De qué narices me pasaba, si estaba sufriendo problemas. Desde problemas de drogadicción, prostitución hasta deudas aparecieron.

Suga iba en la mitad de un discurso de lo malo que son las drogas, y los efectos en tu círculo social y salud mental -_porque mierda estudias psicología, Sugawara- _cuando debí interrumpirlo.

-Es una pena de amor, ¿ya? Sí, llo sé, patético a mil niveles-

La cara de Daichi cambio de "_Llamaré a tus padres en Miyagi para informarles de que tonteras haces" _ a una cara más amigable, del tipo _"Ah, el amor. Eso es otra cosa"_

-No, no es patético. _Todos _sufrimos penas de amor, no somos de goma- me dijo Daichi.

Recordé cuando se contaba como un secreto a voces lo difícil e tormentoso que les fue a él y Suga estar juntos. Él me entendía a cierta medida, aunque claro, hasta cierto nivel. Ya tenía su final de cuento de hadas; alegre y perfecta a su manera.

-Nos puedes contar, si quieres. Somos todo oídos y prometo que no actuaré como psicólogo, sino como tu amigo- me dijo Suga, con ese tono de voz _maternal _(¡es de verdad; maternal!) que a veces usaba.

¿Saben? Hace un par de meses no me habría abierto de tal manera para contar mis problemas, pero bueno, eso es lo que haría el Tobio fanfarrón e arisco de hace meses. El Tobio de ahora, bueno… en definitiva lo haría. Aprendí a tener que salir de mi caparazón frío y tratar de cambiar.

_**No todo el mundo te engañará, te atacará y te mentirá.**_

-Él _es_ alguien increíble. Que yo lo haya dejado ir, bueno, va en el puesto número 1 de mi lista de "las cosas más imbéciles que he hecho en mi vida"-

-¿No es Tooru, cierto? Después de todo, ustedes rompieron hace un par de meses atrás- pobre Daichi, trata de ayudar pero no puede mucho.

-No, no es Tooru. Es un chico que conocí un par de días antes de que lo mío con Oikawa terminara de forma oficial. Es 2 años menor que yo, pero diría que madurez mental va a la par como la mía. Se llama Hinata Shouyou. Es florista, y tiene unos ojos preciosos…-

Suga y Daichi se dan esas miradas que solo se entienden entre ellos, pero puedo entender perfectamente lo que ellos quieren decir; este tipo está perdido hasta las masas, totalmente e irremediablemente enamorado de este Hinata. Alucina con él, y al haberle perdido se da cuenta de lo que perdió.

Pero que tremendo cliché de película promedio americana. Cielos, sólo faltaba la jodida escena bajo la lluvia y miradas perdidas al pasar por lugares que anduvimos juntos y seríamos éxito asegurado en la taquilla _gringa_.

Ambos me piden que les cuente todo desde el principio y por primera vez me pasa el quedar seco y sin aire al hablar tanto. Comienzo relatando cómo nos conocimos en su puesto de trabajo, de cómo él me encontró borracho hasta la tontera en el metro (Suga me dedicó una mirada bastante fea en ese punto), y como sin darnos cuenta ya éramos amigos (ahí me di cuenta que fui un puto al dejarlo en la _friendzone _en muchas ocasiones). Les conté de los mensajes hasta altas horas de la madrugada, nuestras salidas al picnic, los ramos de flores.

Lloraba como bebé a esas alturas. Y me importa un miserable carajo.

Aquel día cuando volví a casa, me llevaba 3 cosas, algunas en mi corazón (por muy cursi que suene) :

Suga y Daichi eran los mejores seres humanos que pudieron haber tenido este planeta tierra. El día que se les permita tener hijos de una manera u otra; serían los mejores padres.

Llevaba sus consejos y sabias palabras de la voz de la experiencia (cof, cof, dos años mayores que yo) que me entregaron por poder pasar por esto.

...me llevaba el hermoso ramo de girasoles naranjos, para por lo menos tener una porción abstracta de Shouyou conmigo.

_Día 17:_

Veo en la televisión anuncios época navideña (será en 6 días más) y para mi maldita suerte, todos los comerciales de este año van enfocados a parejas.

Já, já, gracias, gracias queridos publicistas que me atacan.

Aunque bueno, nunca _tan _sensible para que un par de simplones comerciales me dejen llorando.

Sólo me hacen considerar cómo hubiera sido pasar una navidad y año nuevo con Mi Girasol. Le hubiera dado el mejor regalo que él se merezca porque se merece lo mejor de este planeta, los cielos y las estrellas.

(Medio moribundo, agradezco que no soy de los estúpidos que ven "¡Tu Año en Facebook!" porque de lo más seguro hubieran salido fotos con Tooru _y _Shouyou. _**FUCK MY LIFE**_)

_Día 19:_

Le compré un regalo a Shouyou. Sí, ni siquiera le he comprado un presente a mis padres, pero Mi Girasol ya tiene uno. Podría mandarselo a su casa, pero realmente dudo que quiera recibir un paquete mío.

Lo mandaría directo a la basura.

Me encantaría que algún día pueda tener su pequeño presente en sus manos.

_Día 21:_

Papá me llamó hoy, mientras que mamá estaba ocupada arreglando la casa para navidad. Era para preguntarme si pasaría las fiestas con ellos, y si lo hacía, cuándo llegaría. Dicen que realmente están emocionados por verme, ya que la última vez que lo hicieron fue hace ya 1 año.

No me malinterpreten, amo a mis padres. Pero amo mi independencia más.

Espero que cuando papá le diga a mamá, ella no se enoje conmigo.

_Día 23:_

Hoy es navidad. Mientras que todos están reunidos en casa comiendo algo delicioso, yo estoy en mi cama viendo peliculas americanas comiendo ramen instantáneo.

Una maldita fantástica navidad estilo Kageyama.

Espero que Shouyou esté teniendo una muy bonita navidad, que el dinero les haya alcanzado este mes para que tenga una buena cena (pues la vida de él, es algo dura por el tipo de trabajo que tiene y por ser huérfano). Ese tipo de detalles tan banales le hace tan feliz.

_Día 30:_

Último día de este asqueroso año.

¿Balance?

Gracias por haberme permitido conocer a la bella persona de Hinata Shouyou.

* * *

-Bueno chicos, espero que todos hayan tenido unas buenas vacaciones, porque ahora que comienzan su primer internado médico se quedarán sin energías, que no tendrán ganas ni de respirar-

Era enero, ya eran 5 días ya en el nuevo año. Mientras que algunos disfrutaban de un par de días libres gracias a las fiestas de fin de año, otros debieron volver a la triste rutina ya el 2 de enero. Y el día de hoy, jóvenes de 4 año de Medicina, a un paso del 5to año, debían empezar un internado. Lo cual equivale a trabajar, pero sin sueldo. Serían cuatro meses en los cuales estarían en el hospital más grande de Tokyo, adquiriendo experiencia y bueno, también era el momento ideal para que se dieran cuenta si ese era el ambiente que querían trabajar o no.

-Kageyama- lo llamó el profesor guía, doctor cabecera del área de urgencias de aquel hospital.

-¿Si señor?- preguntó cordialmente.

-Toma- le dijo mientra le entregaba unos folios- A ti te tocará revisar a los pacientes graves y críticos del piso 4 del ala norte. Confío en ti, Kageyama. Creo que tienes la paciencia y los conocimientos para tratar con estos casos delicados-

-G-gracias, señor. Por su confianza- realmente el pelinegro no sabía que decir.

Iba camino a las escaleras -debía predicar con el ejemplo respecto eso de la vida- cuando el doctor le llamó.

-Kageyama, ten especial cuidado en el último caso. No lo hojees ahora para que no te distraigas de los otros casos, pero te advierto que es un paciente de un estado bastante crítico y complejo-

-No se preocupe, tendré especial cuidado cuando vea al paciente-

Salió a paso tranquilo hacia las escaleras, observando el hospital y sus alrededores detenidamente. En el primer piso esta todo lo que se refería a Urgencias, por lo tanto sólo se veía doctores, enfermera con paramédicos corriendo por todos lados. El segundo piso era el área de maternidad, la tienda de regalos está situado en el mismo piso. Vio a alguien que se le hizo conocido… ¿Dónde habia visto un chico alto de cabello castaño y pecas?

Al llegar, debía ver, atender, revisar los signos vitales, síntomas del día y si los medicamentos surgían efecto. En caso en que el medicamento no hiciera los efectos esperados hacer el cambio a otro, todo esto en conjunto con la enfermera o enfermero de cada paciente. En total, debía ver a 20 pacientes el día de hoy, en la tarde antes de irse debía hacer lo mismo que haría ahora en la mañana.

Su paciente más joven tenía 5 años, y le rompió el corazón verlo con su carita apagada, delgado debido a su enfermedad. Escucharlo reclamar porque "la agujita" que tenía en su "tubito de sangre" le dolía mucho, que le molestaba a la hora de dormir, fue otra cosa que le rompió el fragmento que le quedaba de corazón.

Anduvo en habitación por habitación, tomándose el tiempo que fuera necesario para tratar con cada uno de sus pacientes, responder lo mejor que pudo las dudas de los familiares (puesto que al ser estudiante en práctica algunos no le tenían confianza) y trató de tener el mayor tacto el mundo para tratar los casos críticos (muchos pacientes no tenían aspecto de tener mucha esperanza de vida)

Fue la última habitación del pasillo, la 496, para darle vistazo al caso "difícil" como le había advertido el Doctor Karpusi. Realmente iba con la cabezas en las nubes Kageyama, así que no se dio el tiempo de revisar el folio del paciente.

Abrió la perilla para encontrarse con otro chico, frente a frente.

¿Por qué se le hacía conocido ese cabello…?

-Tú. Qué. Haces. Acá- el reclamo del chico salió más murmurada que pregunta a viva voz.

Se le fueron los colores de la cara cuando reconoció quién era ese chico. Aquellos ojos como de gato callejero; que te observan hasta el alma. El cabello rubio cuyas raíces siempre estaba expuesta su color natural. El porte bajo y calmo.

Ese no era otro más que Kozume Kenma, el mejor amigo de Shouyou.

_¿Por qué él está aquí?_

-Por qué estás aquí- volvió a decir el chico.

-Hago un internado aquí, debería ser _yo _quién te pregunte eso-

Kenma le dio la mirada más fea del mundo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Arrugó el entrecejo en clara señal de enojo. Había algo ahí que no le estaba dando buena espina a Kageyama, para nada.

-Bueno, con permiso. Debo atender al paciente de esta habitación-

-¿No pueden traer a otro doctor?-

-No. me temo que no. Por el resto de mes trabajaré en este sector del hospital-

Se le resbalaron los folios que tenía firmemente tomados entre sus brazos.

Lo que vio debería ser una miserable y muy mala producto de su retorcida imaginación.

Hinata Shouyou, más delgado que nunca, pálido. Con sondas por todos lados,máquinas alrededor de la habitación encargados de registrar cada paso y acción que su enfermo cuerpo hacia. Con una mascarilla de aire para casos extremos cubriendole la gran mayoría del rostro.

Un girasol marchitándose.

* * *

_**Ficha del Paciente**_

**Nombre: **_Hinata Shouyou_

**Edad: **_19 años 6 meses _

**Fecha de Nacimiento: **_Junio 21 de 1995_

**Peso y Altura: **_52,358 kgs / 164,37 cm._

**Grupo Sanguíneo: **_AB+ Rh+_

**Diagnostico: **_Pneumonia. Insuficiencia Cardiaca. Desnutrición. Anemia_

**Tratamiento: **_ICEA, BRA, Tetraciclina, Eritromicina. Suplementos de Hierro_

**Observaciones: **_El paciente es un caso complejo, puesto que el factor de su desnutrición y anemia nos jugó en contra a la hora de llegar a un diagnóstico concreto. Su estado de salud es extremadamente crítico, por lo cual el tratamiento está sujeto a cambios, buscando lo que sea lo mejor para un pronto mejoramiento del paciente. _

**Fecha de Ingreso: **_21 de Diciembre/ 2014_

_**Transferido del sector A al ala norte "Críticos/ U.C.I" el día **__30/12/2014_

* * *

**Realmente investigé en internet sobre lo que tiene Hinata, pero ya saben puede que hayan errores. Después de todo, no soy doctor:c -si hay algún lector médico y ven un error, diganmelo! así lo arreglo de inmediato-**

**Girasoles, les prometo que es el último capítulo con drama D:! después todo tiene que cambiar. En fin, hasta la próxima, muchos besitos y saludos para cada uno de ustedes :3**

_~Respuesta a los reviews~_

**Loveless Warrior: **Perdoname por hacer sufrir D: sé que soy un terrible ser humano ;-; Oh cielos, demasiadas gracias por tu cumplidos... ¡Haces que mi pequeño kokoro lloré de alegría! Kags es un tonto al tratar a Hinata así, todos en el club de odio a Tobio piensan lo mismo ¬¬ ¡Muchos saludos, cuidate hasta la próxima! (p.d: creeme que a mi editora y a mi nos pasa lo mismo, ver girasoles y nos acordamos a Hinata:3)

**Chinita-sama: **Gracias por tu perdón, oh mai ga c': doble oh mai ga a ver que te emocionas por mi hijo, oh cielos ¡Gracias por todos!v ¡Espero que todo lo que siga te guste! Muchos cariños y saludos hasta la próxima!

**Katzugary Kanamy: **NUUUH perdoname xc No llores porfavor! Kags tiene un doctorado en ser un idiota! con especialidad en hacer sufrir a Hinata, ay:c ¡Vaya nunca me habían dicho eso, demasiadas gracias por ese cumplido! Significa que no voy por una vía erronea, y que todo va bien c: ¡Muchos saludos y besitos hasta la próxima actu!

**Gwen1Stacy: **Bienvenida al club de odio a Tobio, de regalos tienes la camiseta del club (?( y una hora para abofetearle la cara. Rosas lavandas aquí son inusuales, por eso las agregé :3 pero me alegra que te hayan gustado. Iwazumi llegó y nos habló palabras de sabiduría para todos (?( ¡saluditos y besitos hasta la próxima ocasión!

**Hanako: **Si sé que soy cruel:c todos ustedes me lo han dicho en las últimas semanas ;-; xD ¡No te preocupes la continuación llegará si o si! Espero que te guste mucho este cap y todo lo que siga ¡Besos hasta el próximo cap!

**Elizabeth-san: **¡Hola bienvenida al fic! ¡Vaya, gracias por darte el tiempo de leer esto y comentarlo! C: Espero que todo lo que siga sea de tu agrado y no decepcione! ¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima!

**Jev: **Wow, que bueno que te agraden los detallitos de las flores! ¡Esa era la idea principal del fic desde siempre:'D! ¡OH MAI GAI! no puedo creerlo, en serio. ¿Recomendar mi fic? Wow. esto es demasiado:'D espero que a tus amigas les agrade el fic. Vaya, espero que este cap te agrade como los anteriores ¡Saluditos y besos hasta la próxima!

**ChiisanaOjou: **Perdonameee por todo el sufrimiento! :c Lo lamento Girasol por hacer sufir a tu hermano girasol u-u lamento por todo el sufrimiento que le doy, en serio:c Jó, no te preocupes a mi también me dieron ganas de tratar de rey...pero rey de los weo.. a Kageyama:c porque se lo tiene merecido el feo ese. El sufriemiento a Kags... vendrá, tiene que venir. Es la ley del Karma (?) Ay, espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado y haya cumplido las expectativas...que valga la pena la espera. ¡Muchas gracias por tu saludito, disfruto de lo últimas semanas de vacas a concho! ¡cuidate mucho, besitos y nos estamos leyendo!

**Guest: **lamento por atacar tu kokoro, de verdad :c claro que uno igual comprende a Kageyama y su corazón herido pero si, tiene que abrir su corazón a Hinata:3 ¡Espero que este cap te haya gustado, saluditos hasta la próxima!

**Ale: **Já! Es que Iwazumi tenía que hablar, _tenía _que decir algo! La salida dramática de Hinata tenía que ser así jajaj, es Hinata después de todo! ¡Espero que este cap te guste, saludos!

**Mako: **No mueras aún D: hay muchas cosas por ver y vivir (?) Vaya, muchas gracias por leer mi fic y estar aqui uwu espero que todo lo que siga te guste ¡muchos saludos hasta la próxima!

**Asaba-san: **Ay cielos, como lo siento por hacer que todo este mal:c Es culpa de la condenada cabeza hueca de Bakayema y las tonteras que él hace:c Es que parece que tiene aire por dentro y por eso hace sufrir al pequeño girasol. Bueno...Kenma siempre podría ser una opción,no? -muere- después de todo se supone que Kageyama tiene que moverse y hacer algo para ganarse a Hinata :c ¡Bienvenida al club de odio a Tobio, ingresaste inmediatamente con el review anterior (?)! Bueno, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado, nos estamos leyendo hasta la próxima:3 y gracias por tu saludito, realmente disfruto cada día de mis vacaciones:3, cuidate también! c:

**alguienquemira: **Kageyama trató de arreglarla...pero recordemos **_trató _**jaja:c no le resultó como quería, de eso estamos claros. Perdoname por hacer sufrir tanto a Hinata ;-; él no merece tanto dolor. Iwa-chan sería el mesero más sexy de la historia, babearía con solo verlo*w* -omg tendré que esconderme para que no me mates si esto termina mal:c (?)- ¡Gracias por tu saludo, disfruto de mis vacaciones! ¡muchos saludos hasta la próxima!

**Artemisa Cipriano: **¡Hola, bienvenida al club de odio contra Tobio! Por ser miembro honorario tienes el derecho de abofetearlo...¡el doble de veces! Si admito que Kageyama se paso demasiado al tocar el tema de las relaciones pasadas de Hinata, eso fue bajo:c Mmmm, yo más bien siempre he visto a Oikawa como el uke de la relación, ni idea porque xD ¡Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado, muchos saluditos!

**Me queda algo así como 3 semanas de vacaciones antes de que ingresé a la universidad ;-; ...en esas 3 semanas este fic debería estar terminado, chan-chan!:o ¡En fin, saludos hasta la próxima mis lindos girasoles!**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Hola girasoles, si lo sé, todos ustedes me quieren apredear por demorar tanto en actualizar. Se acuerdan de eso que dije, "_este fic termina en 3 semanas"_, bueno ya pasaron 2 semanas, así que es algo obvio que este fic se alargará más. ¡Realmente lo lamento! Me atraso por cosas que realmente no puedo prevenir (comoelhechoquemeiréalauniversidad,cofcof)**

**En fin, espero que disfruten el cap de hoy!**

_Haikyuu!_ **le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi**

* * *

Este era el momento, como cuando en un partido de volleyball se hacía el tiempo fuera. Lo necesitaba con todo su ser, el jodido tiempo fuera como el aire que respiraba. No podía estar otro segundo más en aquella habitación donde su Girasol se estaba marchitando a cada segundo que pasaba.

Sabía que la mirada de Kenma, que aún seguía de pie al lado de la puerta, estaba fija en él. Quemando, marcando. Haciéndole sentir culpable, de alguna manera, mientras se iba velozmente de aquella habitación.

Se fue a esconder -como un niño pequeño- en el baño, con el rostro entre las manos haciendo ejercicios respiratorios. 1, 2, 1, 2, inhala y exhala, Kageyama. Antes de que sufriera un ataque de pánico grave ahí mismo. Inhala, exhala, recuerda mantener un ritmo constante. No podía dejar de repetirse aquel mantra, encerrado en el diminuto sanitario, mientras que su Girasol se apagaba en el fondo del pasillo.

_Sé profesional y anda. Es _tu _paciente; _debes _verlo._

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo, lanzándose agua en la cara. Arreglando su arrugado delantal y saliendo de aquel baño, aún haciendo sus ejercicios respiratorios.

Cuando regresó, dos nuevos rostros se encontraban en aquella habitación. El "amigo" de Kenma con peinado como recién levantado; Kuroo Tetsuro y...y… ¡El chico que estaba en la tienda de regalos! De pecas y cabello castaño, tan alto como lo recordaba. Ese era Yamaguchi Tadashi.

-¿Él qué hace aquí?- lo escuchó murmurar a sus acompañantes cuando Kageyama se acercaba al paciente.

-_Lamentablemente_\- dijo Kuroo con sorna- Éste trabaja aquí, no podemos hacer nada-

Aunque el pelinegro estuviera de espaldas, _sabía _que Kenma lo miraba.

_Al demonio. Mejor me preocupo de ver a Mi Girasol y todo listo._

El impacto de verlo en aquel estado lo volvió a atacar cuando estaba frente al chico. Su rostro que estaba a un tono de ser translúcido, párpados púrpuras, labios pálidos. Una mascarilla de oxígeno que era más grande que su rostro, tapándole sus adoradas facciones. Su cabello descansaba apagado en la almohada. El sonido del monitor cardiaco, entre otras máquinas, que registran cada segundo perdido de la vida de Shouyou. Kageyama debió evitar una risa sarcástica: era como si le dijeran; _"Mira como marcamos cada segundo donde se marchita tu flor"_

_Trabajo es trabajo, Kageyama._

En total silencio, si se ignoran las maquinas, revisa tranquilamente al joven. Se dio la tarea de hacer todo calmadamente, para no cometer ningún error. Reviso una y otra vez los informes indicando los tratamientos, evaluando realizar algún cambio. Era una guerra donde todo valía con tal de ganarle al bando enemigo y obtener victoria.

Cuando terminó, después de tomar las manos del chico y sostenerlas un par de minutos -_ardía _por sentir a su Girasol-, anotó una pequeña observación en los informes y estaba a punto de irse, sino fuera porque…

-Ojalá pudieran hacer un cambio de doctor, porque no quiero que _éste _siga atendiendo a _nuestro _Shouyou- comentó una voz.

_No empiecen con esta basura, por la mierda._

-¿Por qué hay tanto problema con que _yo _lo atienda?- atacó de vuelta el chico- ¿Acaso dudan de mis conocimientos y mis capacidades?-

-Dudamos de tu calidad como persona, en realidad- le dijo el chico de pecas, Yamaguchi.

Kageyama se quedó helado. Una rabia comenzó a burbujear en su pecho, pero ni siquiera era el hecho que hayan puesto en duda su calidad como profesional, sino como persona. Estaban diciéndole que él no era una persona decente. Lo estaban dejando como la peor escoria del mundo, la cual no debería estar cerca de alguien tan bello y puro como lo era Shouyou.

El pelinegro apretó sus puños, escondidos en los bolsillos de su delantal. Tenía que tratar por más que le costara callar la boca, para así no decir algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. Ya había aprendido aquella lección con el que ahora era su paciente.

Respiró profundamente, y les dijo:

-Ya verán, en un futuro cercano -o quizás lejano-, que soy bastante _decente. Incluso _como persona-

Y se fue, con las orejas rojas de vergüenza y rabia. Con los amigos de su Girasol murmurando por lo bajo, cosas que por ahora prefería ignorar. Les iba demostrar con hechos que él podía ser una persona digna para estar con Shouyou.

_Ya habrá una ocasión en que no dudarán de mí._

* * *

A decir verdad, Kageyama duró bien poco en mantenerse firme y centrado. El ataque de pánico que no le dio en la mañana, lo atacó en la tarde después de almuerzo al pensar que debía volver a ver a Hinata en aquella habitación, grave, pálido, mudo. Se le contrajo el corazón al pensarlo y sintió como lentamente le faltaba el aire.

No se dio cuenta que había corrido hasta el armario más cercano, hasta que se percató del ambiente que lo rodeaba. Espalda contra la fría pared, sus rodillas contra su pecho. Su respiración agitada y, como nunca, pudo escuchar los agitados latidos de su corazón. Las manos contra su cara, restregando bruscamente las lágrimas que le caían.

Sinceramente, esta vez no le daba rabia llorar tanto. La última vez que había sentido dolor en su corazón fue después de haber terminado su relación con Oikawa, pero el dolor de esa ocasión no se comparaba en nada con este. El hecho de llorar tanto ahora era algo que aceptaba, eran lágrimas que valían la pena. Sufrir por gente como Hinata _siempre _valía la pena.

Le estaba faltando el aire de tanto llorar, pero sinceramente ni eso le importaba en ese instante. Cielos, Hinata ahora recibía oxígeno por medio de una mascarilla, así que su falta de aire por tanto llorar no se comparaba ni por un 1% con lo que pasaba él.

De repente, una luz lo atacó. ¿No estaba en completa oscuridad aquel armario?

-Hey… ¿estás bien?- una voz se escuchó.

_Pero quién carajos me viene a molestar ahora._

-Hey… ¡Hey niño!- la voz continuó insistiendo, ahora remeciéndolo- ¿Estás bien?-

Al levantar la vista se encontró frente a frente con un rostro algo conocido para él. De ojos cafés, cabello siempre engomado con un mechón teñido y su peculiar altura. Mirándolo fijamente con sus manos en las caderas, ese no era otro más que Nishinoya, líder del equipo universitario. Y bueno, también estudiante de Enfermería. Él también hacía un internado, era la explicación lógica.

_Sino de que otra manera tendría acceso al armario del comedor de internos._

-¿Kageyama?- le preguntó sorprendido el chico.

El otro simplemente asintió, mientras que se limpiaba toscamente la nariz con su pañuelo.

-¿Qué haces encerrado en el armario?-

_No sé. Quizás me volví a meter en el armario metafórico para después salir de nuevo con bombos y platillos._

-Me escondo- le dijo en un tono de voz inaudible- Estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico-

-A mí me da la impresión que _ya _sufriste el ataque-

El pelinegro tan solo lo miró, algo vacío. No sabía qué más decirle, además del factor que se encontraba increíblemente cansado aunque recién fueran las 5 de la tarde. Quería terminar el condenado turno de una vez por todas para poder irse a casa a dormir.

Se levantó algo descoordinado del armario, costándole mantener el equilibrio al estar tanto tiempo encerrado en el armario. Se arregló el cabello,ordenó su delantal y trato de salir manteniendo toda la compostura del mundo que alguien que ha estado llorando puede tener.

-Kageyama, no te vayas aún- le dijo Noya- Cuéntame qué tienes… ¡no puedes llegar e irte así como así!-

El pelinegro detuvo su marcha, y giro para verlo. ¿Habla en serio? No debería andar molestando a Noya con sus tontos problemas, no quería arrastrar a otra persona a su remolino de sufrimiento.

-_No_ te atrevas a cruzar el marco de esa puerta sin antes contarme que te sucede. Venga ven un momento, aún quedan 20 minutos de descanso-

Al final terminó cediendo a lo que el estudiante de enfermería le pedía. Arrastró una silla hacia donde se había sentado el otro, cerca de una esquina lejana del bullicio y miradas ajenas.

-Cuéntame, tío Noya te escuchará- le dijo mientras le rodeaba con un brazo sus hombros.

-Noya, eres _un _año mayor que yo, no diez- le respondió mientras le apartaba el brazo.

El estudiante le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, restándole importancia a lo que el otro le decía. Volvió a darle una sonrisa, muy parecidas a las que Suga daba, para que continuara la charla.

-Es una pena de amor, eso es todo-

-_¡¿ESO ES TODO?!_\- le pregunto incrédulo el otro, para luego darle una risa sarcástica –Es algo mucho más profundo que una pena de amor-

-Bueno, es que si le agregas al cuadro que mi amor de mi vida se muere en la U.C.I y precisamente _yo_ soy el doctor que lo debe atender, sí, es algo más complicado-

Un par de ojos cafés (no, estos no se parecían a los de su Girasol. Estos eran un café más profundo) lo miraron atónito. En sus ojos se leía algo de incredulidad, porque vamos ¿a quién engañamos?, debías ser el tipo con la peor suerte del mundo -o un karma demasiado grande- para que esto te estuviera sucediendo ahora mismo.

-_Aún _tengo la impresión que es algo mucho más profundo que todo...bueno, eso- le dijo el estudiante de enfermería al cabo de unos minutos.

Kageyama le respondió de la manera que usualmente respondía todo; con silencio.

-Vamos, cuéntame- siguió insistiendo Noya mientras le daba un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

-Hace 1 mes que ya no lo veía… tuvimos una conversación y admito que dije cosas que lo hirieron- le confesó Kageyama mientras observaba sus zapatillas.

-¿Entonces habían terminado?- preguntó de nuevo Noya, algo confundido.

El pelinegro se tuvo que tragar el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta. Malditas ironías.

-No éramos pareja…"amigos" según mis términos…-

Los ojos de Nishinoya se abrieron considerablemente al realizar lo que le iba contando el joven. Se llevó una mano a su boca, claramente en señal de sorpresa. Pensamientos yendo a una rapidez impresionante, uniendo cabos, el rompecabezas completado, todo teniendo sentido.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas sido un bastardo-mando-gente-a-la-_friendzone _que te diste demasiado tarde de lo que tenías!- gritó exaltado el castaño.

-Sí, si sé que soy ese tipo de bastardo. Y sí, sé que me di cuenta _demasiado _tarde de lo que tenía- le respondió el pelinegro entre sarcástico y humillado- Pero quiero arreglar las cosas, aunque no sé cómo-

-¿Y si te preocupas de él, ahora que está aquí? O sea, ya sabemos que todo ese afecto se lo _merecía _sano- la mirada reprochadora de Noya le daba escalofríos- Pero…¡vamos! Empieza ahora, ya basta de andar _sufriendo_, que ya me das lástima. _Ese _no es el Kageyama que conozco-

El aludido sólo le dio una sonrisa débil.

-Vamos, tú puedes esmerarte un 120% más en su caso, no sé, pagar sus medicamentos, la cuenta de hospitalización, dejarle cartas… ¡El punto es que empieces ahora ya a recuperar tiempo perdido!-

Y luego habiendo dicho todo eso, así como siempre era, espontáneamente el joven le dio un abrazo. Un abrazo como de oso, apretando contra sí como si quisiera irradiar su calor. A pesar que Noya era unos 25 centímetros más bajo que él, lo sintió gigante, que su cariño lo volvía pequeño pero de una buena manera.

-Gracias Noya- se sinceró en su oreja- Demasiadas gracias-

-No es nada- le dijo, y aunque no lo viera sabía que estaba sonriendo- Ahora anda y enmenda tu error-

* * *

Al cabo de unos días Kageyama decidió cuál sería su primer movimiento; costear los medicamentos de Hinata, los cuales estaban saliendo algo caros. Ya saben, "algo"

Sí, en teoría se suponía que por temas del seguro social que Hinata poseía, los medicamentos debían estar dentro de lo que costeaba, pero lamentablemente al ser medicamentos de laboratorios clínicos específicos y otras excusas de lucros algo vacías, estos remedios debían ser costeados de manera particular. Y como Kageyama tenía una situación económica estable y _muy _buena, podía permitirse hacer eso.

Aunque hablando hipotéticamente, si Kageyama fuera un mendigo aún buscaría las mil y un maneras para poder pagar las benditas drogas que ayudaban a este Girasol renacer.

-Kenma, ¿hoy no debías ir al piso central para cancelar los remedios?- le había preguntado Kuroo al chico teñido, cuando Kageyama justo se encontraba revisando a Hinata (y para su dicha, cambiando la mascarilla de aire a una menos invasiva y con esto disminuyendo los niveles de oxígeno que recibiría)

-Ya no hay que pagar los remedios- le contestó con un tono incrédulo.

-¿Así? ¿Y por qué ya no?-

-La señorita de finanzas,¿o era la trabajadora social? ya ni me acuerdo...bueno me dijeron que el seguro social de Shouyou ahora los considera para ser costeados-

-Ya venía siendo hora que lo hicieran-

El universitario agradeció el hecho de estar de espaldas a ellos, porque así podía sonreír abiertamente por este pequeño "logro". Le alegraba que ahora Hinata y sus amigos tuvieran una preocupación menos en momentos como este, en especial Kenma que debía actuar como la persona a cargo del pelinaranja.

(Aunque aquí entre nosotros, le costó un mundo convencer a la señorita Mikoshiba que les mintiera quién costeaba, debió salir a tomar un café con ella para saldar el "trato")

_Y aquí entre yo y sólo yo, no sentí nada al tener que derrumbarse sus esperanzas de tener algo conmigo._

* * *

Al día siguiente se le ocurrió qué podía hacer; dejar un ramo de flores todos los días. Sabía que el chico cobraba la conciencia a ratos -aunque no había mucho que hablar, puesto que el chico solo se estaba comunicando vía "_Un pestañeo es sí, Dos son no" _\- entonces era una buena idea alegrarse aquel desabrido ambiente con los seres que considera su familia; sus amadas flores.

Los primeros 2 días tan solo deseaba dejarle acacias y alhelís amarillos, acompañadas de camelias. Quería dejar claro a quién entrará esa habitación y comprendiera el lenguaje de flores que, él era su amor secreto, que le sería fiel pasara lo que pasara (y con un nudo en el estómago pensaba, que le sería fiel hasta la otra vida) y que también, pasara lo que pasara, lo amaría por siempre.

Pero después de escuchar el comentario del amigo de Yamaguchi, el rubio ese de lentes -Tsukishima- que ya se estaba aburriendo de las condenadas florecillas amarillas y rosas, que quería ver más diversidad.

_Bueno, condenado poste megane, te daré diversidad._

Y así fue como después llegaron ramos de todo los tipos, uno diferente por cada día…

...uno conformado por campanillas de invierno, claveles rojos y crisantemos del mismo color de los claveles, dejado en claro que aún guardaba esperanzas, que su corazón suspiraba del amor que tenía.

… otro conformado de dalias rojas y rosas con flor de lis en sobreabundancia, anunciando que lo amará por siempre y que por ese fuerte hecho, siempre trataría de hacerle feliz, ¿su amor? Fuerte, ardiente como una llama.

...también destacó otro, con glicinias, jazmín blanco y lirios amarillos. Su mensaje era el que más le gusta a Kageyama hasta el momento: Me aferro a ti, estoy _apegado _a ti...todo porque amarte me hace tan feliz. Sí, aún en momentos como éste.

Hubo un detalle que el pelinegro nunca se cuestionó, en dónde iban a parar los ramos al día siguiente que estuvieran en exhibición en la habitación 496. No se le pasó por su cabeza preguntarse qué era de ellos después de instalarlos en aquel bonito jarrón de porcelana-y no lo culpo realmente. Su cabeza se dividía en preocuparse por su salud y los ramos que le dejaría.

Bueno, lo que le sucedía a los ramos…

-Creo que es hora que nos vayamos a casa, la hora de visita ya va a terminar-

-Sí, sí, déjame despedirme de Hinata…¡adiós peque, te veremos mañana!-

-Adios Sho, mañana vendremos sin falta-

-¡No te olvides de llevarte el ramo!-

-Claro que no, él me _mataría _si no cuido una de sus hermanas-

* * *

Así fue que, concuerdo los días pasaban, concuerdo nuevos ramos llegaban, Kageyama seguía atentamente el cuidado de Shouyou. A veces se quedaba más de lo que debía en el hospital, molestando a sus superiores con dudas, comparado impresiones y maneras de proceder. A veces -más bien dicho siempre- llegaba a tener discusiones con los doctores, puesto que sentía que el tratamiento era muy débil ya que Hinata estaba demorando demasiado, a su parecer, en hacer avances.

Ya bastante frustrado estaba que tan solo hubieran eliminado los suplementos de hierro, la mascarilla reemplazada por una cánula y que cierto medicamento haya sido disminuido levemente en su dosis.

Además que aún tenía tantas preguntas…¿en qué momento de diciembre Hinata comenzó a tener los primeros síntomas? ¿En qué momento contrajo el germen infeccioso? ¿Por qué narices estaba desnutrido?

Eran tantas, pero tantas dudas, pero admitía, amargamente, que nunca conocería las respuestas de sus sabía, oh sí, cada célula de su cuerpo lo sabía, que si nunca hubiera dicho aquellas palabras hirientes, ahora mismo estaría pasando esta prueba junto al chico y sus amigos, que tendría las respuestas de sus interrogantes, porque hubiera estado junto a Hinata. Si nunca hubiera dicho todas esas estupideces, los amigos de Hinata no dudaría de él como lo hacían ahora. Porque sí, ellos se enteraron de todo. Si tan solo no hubiera hablado, las cosas actualmente pasarían de otra manera.

Bueno, _hubiera. _Eran tantos _"hubiera"_. Ya era pasado y no había nada más que hacerle al caso. No podía ponerse a llorar sobre leche derramada.

* * *

-¡Kageyama! ¿Escuchaste las buenas nuevas?- le gritó Noya desde el otro lado del casino en pleno desayuno.

-¿Qué buenas?- alcanzó a preguntarle el aludido, mientras se tragaba sea lo que tuviera en su boca.

-¡Moveran a Hinata de la U.C.I! ¡Después de estar casi 3 semanas ahí, lo moverán!-

_No puede ser_. _No puede ser. No puedo creerlo. Al fin está sucediendo._

Una sensación agradable comenzó a burbujear en la boca del estómago del pelinegro. Unas burbujas tibias que comenzaron a extenderse por su estómago, sus piernas, sus brazos, cada uno de sus dedos, adquiriendo una calidad demasiado buena. De pronto se sintió liviano, tan liviano que si saltara en ese momento llegaría al espacio exterior. Su corazón se contrajo; pero de alegría.

-Espera…¿a dónde vas?- le preguntó perplejo el estudiante de enfermería cuando lo vio levantarse de su puesto.

-A arreglar un ramo- le gritó ridículamente alegre, mientras corría hacía la salida.

-Eres un jodido _nerd_, Kags- murmuró bajo su aliento Noya, con sorna.

* * *

Sentía los párpados pesados, las manos heladas, la boca seca y su cabello más desaliñado que nunca. Odiaba sentirse así, odiaba sentirse débil, odiaba estar enfermo. No le gustaba que tuviera tantas agujas enterradas en su antebrazo y otras en su mano. No le gustaba sentir que estaba prácticamente mudo al estar tanto tiempo sin emitir un solo sonido. Odiaba, además, el factor que hubieran _dos _doctores atendiéndolo y para más remate uno era tan sólo un estudiante.

Al que era estudiante nunca lo vio, ya que la mayoría del tiempo estaba inconsciente. Cielos, ni siquiera se acuerda cómo era el médico de cabecera. Sólo tiene guardado en su memoria a la dulce enfermera que lo atendió en sus últimas días de estancia en la U.C.I

Le daban unos escalofríos horribles pensar que estuvo en el lugar donde generalmente los pacientes que llegan, no logran mejorarse. Pasillos que ha tenido que ver más de lo necesario madres, padres, hijos, esposos, abuelos y amigos llorando amargamente al haber sucedido lo inevitable. Pensar que Kenma, Kuroo, Tadashi, Bokuto...el resto de sus amigos, llorando de esa manera por _esa_ razón le daba náuseas. Y no, no eran los medicamentos. Eran náuseas al pensar que si no se hubiera mejorado, ahora mismo sería cenizas.

Se quedó dormido antes de que lo trasladaran, por eso quedó algo desconcertado al despertar en un ascensor con dos rostros desconocidos a sus lados. Un chico de cabello engominado con un mechón teñido y otro joven de cabello negro correctamente ordenado, de rostro calmo.

-Vaya, buenas tardes dormilón- le saludó cariñosamente el chico de rostro calmo.

-¿Dónde...estoy?- logró articular con voz ronca.

-Camino a tu nueva habitación- le respondió el mismo chico.

_Verdad. Hoy en la mañana me iría al sector de pacientes respiratorios- espero aún tener una habitación para mí solito._

-No te preocupes, tendrás una habitación para ti solo- dijo de repente el otro chico, el de cabello engominado, como si leyera sus pensamientos- Así que podrás disfrutar para ti solito aquellos bellos ramos-

_¿Qué ramos? ¿De qué me estaba hablando?_

-Noya, no lo estés mareando tan temprano- lo reprendió el chico calmo.

-No lo mareo, Ennoshita. Sólo lo estoy calmando, es mi deber como su enfermero-

-Compadezco al chico si _tú _eres el enfermero-

A decir verdad, Hinata se perdió en la parte comprensibles de sus pensamientos desde que el chico de mechón teñido, que respondía a "Noya" al parecer, mencionó que podría disfrutar sus ramos en la intimidad de la habitación. No recuerda haber visto uno en la habitación anterior, pero no se confía del todo en aquel pensamiento, era un hecho que no se acordaba de prácticamente nada cuando estaba en el sector anterior.

Pero además de estar perdido en sus pensamientos estaba muy concentrado a mirar su entorno. Ver cada detalle de ese gran ascensor, disfrutar todo lo que veía en el pasillo camino a su habitación. Paredes con cuadros decorativos, propaganda de salud, avisos para los internos, los cuadros conmemorativos de algo (ahora había una foto de un gran grupo de personas -de seguro gente que trabajaba en ese sector- deseando un feliz 2015)

Quedó atónito al llegar a su habitación; una gran ventana donde unos bellos rayos de sol se filtraban. Unas paredes decoradas con tarjetas, las miles de tarjetas de ánimo que sus amigos hicieron las habían traslado una por una al lugar. Un sillón en la esquina donde un gran peluche de Búho descansaba, Hinata se rió de buena gana al suponer _quién _se lo había regalado. Y un detalle más…

...En una mesa amplia, un jarrón de porcelana con caracteres coloridos descansaba. En él un bello ramo de flores estaba. Compuesta de bellas varas de oro, hinojos en flor mostrandose por los costados, los pensamientos malvas destacando fuertemente...y otras flores...unas muy especiales estaban ahí.

Sus ojos cafés se volvieron turbios por las lágrimas que se acumularon.

Varas de oro que le estaban dando ánimo.

Hinojos en flor que le enviaban fuerza.

Pensamientos malvas -aquí una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla izquierda- que le declaraba con toda la fuerza de su color la nostalgia por un amor que se creía perdido.

.

..

…

Y unos hermosos, redondos girasoles que le decían que _él, _Hinata Shouyou, eran la admiración de quién había enviado el ramo.

-Que bello ramo, ¿no crees Hinata?- comentó Noya, mientras acomodaba su camilla.

Tomó que era más que hermoso, mientras que el chico de cabellos naranjas como serpentinas restregaba furiosamente sus ojos, como tratando en vano retener las lágrimas que mojaban su camisola.

* * *

**-tienen triple derecho a tirarme rocas- Lamentablemente el capítulo de hoy no podré responder sus reviews:c No es porque no quiera, sino por un tema de tiempo y porque son demasiados! y todos merecen respuestas buenas! **

**Aún así quiero agradecer cada uno de sus bellos reviews, que me sacan risas, me hacen feliz, que me dan ánimos de seguir con eso (por eso siempre los releo) Quiero agradecer a _alguienquemira, evans y naoko andre _por educar a este nerda escritora aficcionada de fanfiction en temas médicos; ¡muchas gracias por sus explicaciones y compartir sus conocimientos!**

**¡En fin girasoles, los leo la próxima actualización! **_(lacualsinceramentenosécuandoseráporquemecambiarédeciudad:c)_


	14. Capítulo 14

**¡Hola Girasoles! Si lo sé, han pasado mil años desde la misma actualización (Un mes con 9 días para ser más exactos) Sé que todas las excusas bobas que diga no van arreglar el hecho de haberlos dejado colgados desde el 25 de febrero... pero bueno, ahora trataré de actualizar los días sábados, hasta que termine este fic! (Já, este fic lo terminaré si o si) ¡Realmente lamento haberlos dejado por tanto tiempo, realmente discúlpenme :C! Ahora me dejaré de balbucear para que puedan leer, espero que les guste u-u**

_Haikyuu!_ **le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi **

* * *

En realidad, fue una bobería ponerse a llorar por ese condenado ramo de flores.

¿Por qué ponerse a llorar a base de haber asumido ciertos hechos? Porque vamos, seamos sinceros… ¿qué le aseguraba quién había enviado el ramo había sido Kageyama?

Pudo haber sido Kenma, Bokuto hasta incluso Tsukishima pudo haber sido el responsable de aquellas flores.

_Ya basta de asumir cosas. Basta, basta de afirmar hechos antes de saber si son así o no._

Ya basta de asumir cosas antes de tener la confirmación. Eso sólo logra que las débiles mentes de los seres humanos tropiezan una y otra vez al asumir boberías. Ya había caído en ese error hace muy poco; porque asumir que Kageyama Tobio estaba enamorado de él fue un error en mayúscula.

Anda a ver donde su error lo tenía. Ese chico era el culpable de todo lo que le pasaba.

Ya okay, en primer lugar _no _era culpa de Tobio que haya tenido neumonía. Ese fue un descuido de su parte al quedarse una noche entera bajo la lluvia (Okay, si _tampoco _era culpa de Tobio que se haya quedado bajo la lluvia viendo estrellas por culpas de clichés románticos bobos que en ese momento los tenía rotos)

Tampoco era culpa de Tobio que dejara de comer de un momento al otro (y cuando declaramos que dejó de comer, no fue el hecho de saltar una que otra comida al día, sino dejar de comer _totalmente_). Como tampoco era culpa de Tobio que cuando empezó a enfermarse no haya querido ir al médico, porque hasta un hecho tan común como ese le recordaba el pelinegro.

_Pero ya...basta de pensar en él. Prioridad en ese momento es mejorar y salir de aquí._

Apartó el tema de aquel ramo de la misma manera que el pelinegro hizo con él; ignorándolo.

* * *

A decir verdad, esto de estar hospitalizado apesta. Con mayúscula, letras rojas y subrayado.

Odiaba las condenadas agujas enterradas en sus brazos y manos, las odiaba con cada fibra de su corazón de 300 gramos. Odiaba estar todo los asquerosos días semi-acostado/sentado en aquella camilla, en aquella misma habitación (no podía decir que era aburrida; después de todo sus amigos se encargaban de decorarla). Odiaba la sensación de _suciedad _que tenía de la punta de los pies hasta su cabellera (quién haya estado hospitalizado entenderá que darse _duchas _es prácticamente imposible), odiaba los momentos de soledad que tenía (porque no es como que sus amigos podían estar 24/7 con él).

Básicamente odiaba estar hospitalizado.

Lo único bueno que podía sacar de esto, además de las cariñosas visitas de sus amigos (Kenma y Kuroo siempre, pero _siempre _iban a visitarlo. Todos los santos días), era que el enfermero en práctica que lo cuidaba era un _amor. _Era la bondad y lo _cool _hecho persona.

Noya era el enfermero más genial de la historia. Se aseguraba de que la cánula quedaran bien puesta y no le molestara (el otro enfermero, Ennoshita, le costaba un poco ajustarla). Se aseguraba de tratar de no causarle dolor cada vez que le cambiaba las agujas. Cielos, se daba la tarea de ayudarlo a arreglarse en las mañanas, para por lo menos estar _decente y _limpio. Además que Noya se daba el tiempo de hablar con él, eso era algo que se agradecía.

El primer tema que hablaron fue el ramo, el de los girasoles. Aunque fue una conversación extremadamente corta; sólo 3 oraciones. Las conversaciones que siguieron fueron mejores, en especial cuando descubrieron su amor mutuo por el volleyball.

Con el paso del tiempo, el corazón de Hinata -su muy confiado y amoroso corazón- se encariño del enfermo prácticamente. No se dio cuenta cuando le empezó a tomar cariño hasta que un día llegó más tarde y se quedó preocupado por él. Ahí fue que se dio cuenta que otra vez más su corazón confiado y ciego se encariño de otra persona.

Pero bueno, que va, éste era una persona por quién valía encariñarse.

Después de todo...

Noya era un tesoro nacional como enfermero que debía ser guardado y protegido a todo costo.

-Buenos días Shouyou- le saludó cuando llegó aquella mañana.

-Hola Noya-le devolvió el saludo el florista, acomodándose para sentarse.

-¿Cómo despertaste el día de hoy?- le preguntó mientras le revisaba sus niveles de oxígeno, entre otras cosas.

-Mejor, en _serio. _Me siento más como yo...¿Eso es bueno,no?-

-¡Por supuesto! Si empiezas a sentirte más como tú mismo y no como alguien extraño significa que estás en vías de estar sano. O quién sabe, ¡quizás _ya _estás sano!-

Eso puso más que contento a Shouyou. Qué alegría que te dijeran que te vas mejorando día a día. Qué alegría que te digan que tus días de tortura en este lugar llamado "hospital" terminarían. Moría de ganas por volver a su hogar, volver a la florería (a pesar que invierno es una mala época. Siempre recibía una miseria de sueldo en ese tiempo), moría de ganas por comer comida de _verdad, _porque los alimentos del hospital eran los más insípidos que había probado en su vida. Moría de ganas por volver a su independencia, _poder bañarse y solo, oh cielos._

_-_¿En cuánto tiempo más me _soltaran _de aquí?- le preguntó en tono lastimero.

-Hasta que te hayan quitado el último centavo- le dijo lo más serio que pudo el enfermero- No, ya hablando en serio, quizás en una semana-

El pelinaranja por poco se ahogó de la emoción: -¿Una semana? _¡¿Una jodida semana?!_-

-Síp- le respondió el castaño marcando la pe -Por lo que escuché, en una semana te sueltan-

_Si es una semana la que tengo que esperar, no importa. Todo con tal de salir de aquí._

Pero mientras, aún debía sobrevivir la semana y ser un buen paciente (já, el paciente Hinata Shouyou le había causado dolores de cabeza a más de un doctor), aún le quedaba una semana aguantando pinchazos, cambios de cánula, comiendo los mismos alimentos de desayuno-almuerzo-cena (no mencionaremos que había un par que llevaba comida casera infiltrada. No, para nada ese par responden a los nombres de Yamaguchi Tadashi y Bokuto Koutaro). Una semana conviviendo con la soledad. Lo único que extrañaría serían las conversaciones con Noya.

-¿Hey Sho?- le preguntó al cabo de unos minutos el castaño- ¿No te han llegado más ramos?-

El rostro del pelinaranja se distorsionó claramente cuando le preguntó eso. El otro tomó su silencio como respuesta.

-¿No? Qué extraño-

_Verdaderamente extraño considerando que desde que Hinata mejoró, Kageyama se ha esforzado más en poder acercarse a él._

-Pero de todas maneras es comprensible que ya no me envíen más flores. Estamos en medio del invierno, prácticamente es un milagro encontrar flores frescas- le confiesa el pelinaranja- Y _créeme _Noya, es una odisea encontrar flores frescas en invierno. Yo _sé_-

_Ahora que Shouyou lo dice...tiene razón. ¿De dónde conseguía las flores Kageyama? ¿Internet? ¿El mercado negro? …¿LA MAFIA?_

-Hey Sho- siguió preguntando Noya- ¿Sabes quién te envía los ramos?-

Okay, el enfermero en práctica si sabía la respuesta de aquella pregunta, pero el bichito de la curiosidad le hizo preguntarle eso al florista. En parte era para saber su reacción y qué diría sobre el personaje en cuestión. Y no, no es porque cierto estudiante de medicina le pidio que le preguntará eso al florista.

-Tengo una vaga idea- confesó el chico- Pero prefiero ignorar por ahora quién las envió. No es algo que me quite el sueño por las noches, a decir verdad-

El castaño hizo una mueca de desagrado. A _cierta _persona no le gustaría escuchar lo que le dijeron

-Bueno...basta de charla y manos a la obra- dijo el practicante mientras se acercaba al costado izquierdo de la cama -Ya supones que voy hacer, ¿no?-

El pelinaranja le respondió con un quejido, entre sarcástico y lastimero, aceptando lo que sucedería.

Una de las cosas que odiaba al estar hospitalizado sucedería.

(Lo bueno es que Noya estaba mejorando en esto de insertar las agujas)

* * *

-¿Entonces qué te dijo?-

-Que tiene una vaga idea de quién envió los ramos, pero que por ahora no le interesa saber quién las envió. Vas a tener que cambiar de técnica Kageyama-

2 de la tarde, hora de almuerzo. Básicamente era la hora en que los estudiantes en práctica se relajaban, sacando sus delantales, soltándose el cabello y tomando sus celulares para volver a conectarse al precioso mundo tecnológico. Bueno, la excepción a la parte de los celulares eran Kageyama y Noya, sentados en el mismo lugar de siempre, hablando prácticamente el mismo tema que los días anteriores. (Era un milagro que Hinata no tuviera las orejas permanentemente rojas, sino Noya se sentiría culpable)

-¿Y qué hago ahora?- se cuestionó el pelinegro mientras lo miraba claramente agotado.

-No sé… ¡¿_Acercarte _a él?!- le respondió sarcásticamente el castaño -En serio, deberías acercarte a él y hablarle-

Kageyama comenzó a reírse sarcásticamente:

-De ninguna manera. Prefiero mantenerme aquí, entre las sombras-

-¿Sabes que ninguna relación nace así, cierto? Que prácticamente todas las relaciones humanas se dan por un contacto _directo_-

-Bueno, con Shouyou seremos la primera relación formada gracias al contacto indirecto... ¡Ay!-

A esas alturas el enfermero practicante ya estaba harto de las tonteras del estudiante de medicina, que le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Tenía un medidor de paciencia, un medidor bastante grande, pero esto ya lo había rebozado.

-Le irás a hablar. Hoy, ¿me oíste?- le _ordenó _el castaño -Irás a esa habitación a las 8:30 de esta tarde, media hora después que se termina la hora de visitas y ya le habrán entregado su cena-

-Sí, _mamá_\- le respondió sarcástico el pelinegro.

-¡No me digas mamá! ¡Suga es la mamá, yo soy el cool hermano mayor!-

De todas maneras, Kageyama terminó reclamando por lo bajo. No lo admitía a voz alta, pero dentro de la caja oscura que son los pensamientos, esta idea le daba vueltas y vueltas. El problema con ir y hablarle a Shouyou lo aterraba, le daba miedo enfrentarse a él cara a cara, porque la última vez que se vieron fue a principios de diciembre y esa velada precisamente no fue muy grata; el muy bastardo le dijo en su cara que no confiaba en él, le dijo que nunca podría tener una relación con él.

Fue demasiado desgraciado en ir y decirle eso a sangre fría. No es algo que tú le digas en una conversación normal a la gente, ¿sabes? No, en definitiva no.

Y antes que se diera cuenta, Noya seguía golpeando la cabeza (nada muy fuerte, ya saben)

-¡Deja de acobardarte Kageyama y háblale!-

-¡Ojalá fuera más fácil hacerlo que decirlo!-

-¿Y qué es lo que te detiene?-

-¡No puedo mirarlo a los ojos! No...No me atrevo a verlo-

Noya quedó perplejo. ¿Qué era esa basura de no atreverse a verlo? O sea, lo vio cuando estuvo en su punto más crítico con un pie prácticamente en el otro mundo ¿y no se atrevía a verlo sano?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡Lo viste cuando estaba en la jodida UCI!- le preguntó aún no saliendo de su estado de sorpresa.

-Ésa vez no cuenta, estaba inconsciente. Ésta sería la primera vez que hablamos desde el incidente- le respondió incómodo.

La boca de Noya se abrió en forma de 'o', dejando sonar un sonido al igual que la letra. Entendía porque Kageyama se estaba acobardando; había sido un desgraciado la última vez que había entablado una conversación con el florista.

Pero por otro lado, él creía que era tiempo que dejara esos sentimientos. Ya bastante tiempo tuvo para sufrir y hundirse en sus propios sentimientos, pero eso debía cambiar. A dejar los temores y atreverse, tener la _valentía _para acercarse a Hinata, y ser lo suficientemente _hombre _para que acepte sus errores y pedir disculpas.

-Anda, nada pierdes si lo no intentas. ¡No puedes estar rindiendo sin siquiera haberlo intentado!-

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los ángulos exteriores de Kageyama.

-Tienes razón. Lo… Lo voy a intentar-

* * *

Hinata se estaba a vías de caer dormido.

Pero eso también era parte de la rutina.

Y no le sorprendía.

Los chicos se habían ido hace un par de minutos, Kenma dejándole un regalo que enviaron de la florería y Yamaguchi volviendo a entregarle comida de manera ilegal (esta vez era comida internacional –el pecoso estudiaba Gastronomía- al parecer era un plato típico de Sudamérica. Bueno, eso de _maíz molido _sonaba rico). La comida que era del hospital descansaba en la bandeja y lo único que estaba vacío era el vaso que tenía té verde más el plato con un trozo de tarta.

Desde que había llegado al hospital tenía un ciclo del sueño idéntico al de un niño pequeño; a las 9 y tantas de la noche muere de sueño, con los párpados pesados como si tuvieran cemento.

Ni siquiera se había percatado que alguien entró a la habitación, lo más seguro era la enfermera del turno nocturno. Sólo quería que se fuera rápido para poder dormirse de una vez por todas.

-¿Shouyou?-

_No. No. No. NONONONONONO. ESA VOZ. NO PUEDE SER…_

-¿Estás despierto?- le pregunto en susurros Kageyama.

_No vayas hacer nada. Escúchame lado racional, no vayas hacer-_

-Sí- tan solo respondió.

_Evidentemente, mi lado racional se fue al carajo en conjunto con mi dignidad._

Decidió darse vuelta (estaba durmiendo de costado, dando la espalda a la puerta) y tratar de sentarse para poder conversar. Kageyama hizo un ademán de que iba ayudarlo, pero con un movimiento de cabeza basto para que se quedara dónde estaba.

-Hola- le dijo el florista.

El pelinegro se quedó mudo, como si no esperaba que le hablara. Demonios, de hecho esperaba que lo mandara a freír espárragos y que lo bañara en insultos irreproducibles para oídos inocentes (porque a quién engañamos que adolescentes, jóvenes hasta adultos enojados no usan precisamente el vocabulario _adecuado _para expresarse)

-…Hola- le dice de vuelta el universitario -¿Cómo estás?-

_No puedes ser más…_

-¿Cómo crees que estoy?- le responde el florista mordazmente.

La cara de Kageyama se distorsionó, pero perfectamente se podía leer _"si lo sé, estás horrible. No hace falta que digas eso" _

-Yo… esto…- era la situación más incomoda que había sufrido en sus 21 años de vida. ¿Qué le dices a alguien que había declarado su amor por ti pero que le habías roto el corazón? ¿_"Hola sí, perdón por hacerte sufrir. Recapacité y quiero estar contigo"_?

Un silencio incómodo flotó en el aire por un par de minutos. Ni siquiera se podían ver a los ojos, las miradas divagaban en cualquier lugar. El pelinegro ya estaba arrepintiéndose de hacer esto, mejor despedirse e irse de una vez por todas.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- y Hinata Shouyou lo ha hecho de nuevo, logra hallar un manera para salir de un momento incómodo.

-Me ha ido bien- le responde toscamente.

-Ah, ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien-

-Ah-

Como dirían algunos ancianos; "Pasó un ángel" porque el jodido e incómodo silencio vuelve a hacer de las suyas en momentos claves dónde el silencio sobra.

-La verdad, quiero hablar contigo- comienza Kageyama, que _al fin _se decidió patear la cobardía hacía un lado – Hay tantas cosas que te quiero decir…- le da una mirada, para confirmar si puede seguir hablando.

Esos ojos cafés –que en un momento decidió que era como leña quemándose- lo observan fijamente. Pero ningún sonido sale de sus labios, y para él eso es como una confirmación.

-En primer lugar, quiero pedir disculpas- le dice, mirándolo a los ojos – Cometí tantos errores, uno tras otro… y fui demasiado miedoso, demasiado ciego para siquiera _evitarlos. _Comprendo si no quieres aceptar mis disculpas o hablarme, créeme que de verdad comprendo-

Toma una bocanada de aire: -Verdaderamente me duele que me vuelva a encontrar contigo en un hospital y que aquí te vuelva hablar- le confiesa el universitario.

-No podemos controlar el universo y sus destinos, ¿sabes?- le dice el florista.

-No. No, por supuesto que no- le responde, para luego agregar- Es sólo que la imagen tuya en la U.C.I… bueno, es algo que jamás podré olvidar-

Si el florista de por si era pálido, ahora sí que está peor. Se le fueron todos los colores del rostro cuando escucho a Kageyama decir eso. Y si empezaba a unir cabos, como el hecho que anda con el delantal de internos o que le dijo que le vio en la U.C.I quiere decir una cosa, él era el otro doctor que lo atendió. El practicante, como le decía el otro doctor.

-¿Tú eras el alumno en práctica de la U.C.I?- le pregunta.

-Sí, yo era. También era quién dejaba los ramos- responde el pelinegro.

Hinata le dedica una media sonrisa, una de verdad. No muecas falsas.

-Gracias…por atenderme. También por las flores, todas eran muy bellas-

Kageyama se sonroja. Fuertemente. _Demasiada _sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas.

-E-era mi deber- le dice.

-Las flores no-

-Si lo eran, de alguna manera tenía que empezar a trabajar para tenerte de nuevo-

Y Hinata no evita reír, porque le da risa que lo considere como algo suyo. Porque le da risa que se esfuerce para poder tenerle de vuelta. Porque le da risa que piense… que piense que lo perdió, cuando solo logra que vuelva hundirse más en las arenas movedizas que es Kageyama Tobio.

* * *

**Lamento decirles que no podré responder sus reviews:c (y será así hasta que termine el fic) Sé que lo mínimo que debería hacer en agradecimiento es responderles, pero por mi bobo atraso y falta de tiempo no puedo hacerlo :c (¿sabían que la universidad es un maldito monstruo que se traga tu tiempo? DD:) ¡Pero desde el fondo de mi corazón más pequeño que un kilo de arroz, les agradezco por cada uno de sus bellos reviews *w*! Los amo, ustedes son los mejores! :D**

**¡Nos estaremos leyendo la próxima semana! **

**(si, en serio habrá actu la otra semana)**


	15. Capítulo 15

**_-Se prepara para salir con escudos y burbujas de protección marca _Steven Universe (?)_\- _**

**Si ya sé que estarán pensando, "¿Esta tipa no actualiza hace 2 meses y apareces como si nada con un one-shot? EEEH ¡¿Dónde están mis caps?! :c" Realmente me quiero disculpar, pero sé que todo lo que diga son meras excusas [Así que por eso no diré excusas xD además no se merecen leer esas babosadas JAJAJA] Si,me comprometí a terminar un fic y me había comprometido a actualizarlo semanalmente, debí haberlo cumplido, pero no lo hice. Y les fallé;feo. **

**Simplemente les pido disculpas por no haber actualizado por tanto tiempo, y espero que los últimos capítulos que quedan (este, el 16 más el epilogo) sean de su agrado! Espero no fallarles, decepcionarlos. Porque eso no sería justo para ustedes u-u En fin, me dejo de hablar tonteras y los dejo leer!**

_Haikyuu! _**le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi**

* * *

-Shouyou… de verdad quiero ganar tu confianza de nuevo. De verdad me quiero esforzar para que me perdones-

-Kageyama…-

-Es que de verdad, fui un bastardo, porque además te dejé en la _friendzone _sólo porque era un cobarde que no quería admitir lo que sentía-

-Kageyama…-

-Es que en serio, ¡fui un ciego en darme cuenta tan _tarde _de lo que tenía frente mis narices!…-

-¡MIERDA TOBIO, CÁLLATE!-

Son 13 para las diez de la noche. Un hospital medio vacío debido a los cambios de turnos, se escucha como paulatinamente el ruido de la ciudad desciende al caer la noche. En el ciclo hospitalario de Hinata, a esta hora ya estaría durmiendo- si no fuera porque cierto universitario seguía hablando como si el diablo lo persiguiera.

El otro lo mira sorprendido y sus ojos (_pensamientos azules, ¡ay, esos bellos pensamientos azules!_) se abren levemente, pupilas contraídas por la reacción que le produjo el grito del florista. Y en parte se debía porque nunca –en el periodo de tiempo que se conocían- pero nunca, Kageyama había escuchado a Hinata decir un improperio.

-¿Shouyou?- le pregunta inseguro.

-Maldita sea Tobio, ya deja de pedir disculpas- le declara molesto, jugando con un tenedor con la comida del hospital –No hace falta que pierdas más saliva en pedir disculpas-

-¿A no?- le dice con renovada confianza el estudiante, frunciendo el ceño cuando lo ve jugar con su comida -¿Por qué debería dejar de pedir disculpas?-

-Porque pase lo que pase, aún así te perdonaré- le confiesa, pero no con un tono para darle importancia, si no con un tono más de derrota.

Se quedan mudos, en un silencio que por lo menos ya no es incómodo. ¿Qué onda con esos jodidos silencios? Es la reacción natural cuando metes la pata y peleas con alguien con el que hablas (y tenias una gran relación, de cualquier tipo). Porque siempre cuando eso pasa, cuando quieres volver a hablar con esa persona es como iniciar de cero; hablar con un desconocido. Elegir cuidadosamente las palabras para no _volver _a meter la pata, porque es una situación más delicada. Un error y ya perdiste. _Game Over_

-¿Me perdonarás?- le pregunta incrédulo Kageyama -¿Así como así?-

-Síp- le responde Hinata, demasiado entretenido, jugando con su cena –Así de simple. Cada vez que cometas un error, yo te perdonaré-

-¿Por qué?- el otro no puedo dejar de preguntarse, si esto será verdad. Hace una analogía con su relación con Oikawa, y bien sabe que no lo perdonaría. No le parece _real _que Hinata le diga que lo perdonará, es más, pase lo que pase, le falle una y otra vez él le perdonaría.

Eso era demasiado ficticio. Muy de cuento de hadas.

-¿Por qué? "¿Por qué?"- le imita el pelinaranja -¿Por qué te cuestionas todo? …Es una respuesta bastante fácil; te amo. Y a los seres amados se les perdona los errores-

Já, a estas alturas el pelinegro se está pellizcando los brazos porque, en definitiva está soñado. Es que, le parece imposible que, un tema que le dio vueltas por semanas que se veía tan complejo y difícil de tratar, fuera así de simple. Que tan sólo era hablar con él y en un pestañeo estaría perdonado. No, en definitiva está dormido.

El florista dejar de jugar con su cena de hospital, para centrar su emoción en otra cosa. Juega con el cuello de su camisola y el universitario recuerda que cuando el otro está nervioso juega con el borde de sus camisetas. No se dio cuenta cuán acondicionado y acostumbrado a Hinata estaba, hasta que lo vio tironearse la camisola.

¿Por qué está nervioso?, es una interrogante que no se dará la tarea de contestar.

-¿Tobio?- interrumpe sus pensamientos ahora el florista

-¿Sí?-

-¿Te acercarás a mí de nuevo? ¿Puedo…puedo volver a ser tu amigo?-

_Y como todo se devuelve en esta vida, ahora yo soy quién debe caer en la _friendzone. _Paga tus pecados y errores, Kageyama Tobio._

-¿Es una broma?- le responde enojado -¿No debería ser _yo _quién te pregunte eso?-

Hinata le frunce el ceño; -No te creas la gran cosa, Bakayama-

Y el bobo de Kageyama deja que una sonrisa fantasma aparezca en sus ángulos exteriores.

Es que le haya dicho por ese sobrenombre significa algo: adiós a la etapa de incomodidad. Lo está tratando como amigo, hay un grado de confianza otra vez.

El otro está por responderle, pero un sonido se escucha en la puerta. El golpe que hace alguien al pedir permiso para entrar, y la cabeza de una asistente se asoma.

-Hola, buenas noches, venía a retirar la bandeja de la cena- les informa.

Hinata tan sólo asiente para que ingrese, ordenando un poco las cosas en la bandeja y tratando en lo máximo ocultar el contrabando que le dio Yamaguchi (estratégicamente guardado en el cajón del velador a su derecha). La señora entra, toma la bandeja y la acumula junto a otras en su carrito, les hace un inclinación y se va.

-¿Entonces?- retoma la conversación Hinata.

-Sí. _Quiero _volver a tenerte cerca, _quiero _que seas mi amigo- le responde con el rostro estoico, pero con sus pensamientos azules delatándolo. Muere de ganas por tenerle de vuelta.

Y el chico le dedica una sonrisa. No de aquellas grandes y amplias sonrisas brillantes que Hinata le dedicaba antes, pero esa igual era preciosa y sincera. Es todo lo que le basta y sobra para él. Que Hinata Shouyou haya vuelto a su vida.

* * *

_**Yo (enviado a las 22:47 P.M)**_

_**Noya, lo logré. Lo hice.**_

_Nishinoya "Noya~" Yuu (enviado a las 22:47 P.M)_

_que lograsteee? Lo de Sho? :o_

_**Yo (enviado a las 22:48 P.M)**_

_**Obviamente lo de Shouyou, ¿Qué otra cosa creías que era?**_

_Nishinoya "Noya" Yuu (enviado a las 22:48)_

_no se, que lograste que la secre esa te dejara de acosar :s_

_**Yo (enviado a las 22:48)**_

_**No me recuerdes esa mujer, por favor**_

_Nishinoya "Noya" Yuu (enviado a las 22:49 P.M)_

_vamos quiero detalles. Mñna lograre sacarle info de alguna manera a Sho_

_**Yo (enviado a las 22:49 P.M)**_

_**Bueno, fui a la hora que me dijiste y Shouyou ya estaba muriendo de sueño. Y le hablé**_

_**Yo (enviado a las 22:50 P.M)**_

_**Y le dije cuanto lamentaba todo, y si me podía perdonar y blah blah**_

_Nishinoya "Noya" Yuu (enviado a las 22:52 P.M)_

_yaaa? entonces? como que "blah blah" son detalles importantes_

_Nishinoya "Noya" Yuu (enviado a las 22:53 P.M)_

_Kageyaaamaaa no puedes dejarme colgado:c habla hombre_

_**Yo (enviado a las 22:55 P.M)**_

_**Me perdono. Como si nada, te juro que a los minutos después hablaba conmigo como si nada hubiera pasado.**_

* * *

-¡Buenos días, Shouyou!-

-¡Hola Noya!

El calendario les indicaba que era 5 de febrero, pleno invierno atacando con toda su fuerza a Tokio. Ventanas cerradas herméticamente para que ni una ráfaga de viento entrara a las habitaciones de los pacientes. El jarrón que descansaba junto a la ventana seguía falto de ramos, y sin flores se veía desnudo, patético. Una asistente entró a los minutos, después que el practicante de enfermería. para dejar la bandeja con el desayuno y Hinata arruga la nariz con anticipación porque ya sabe qué hay de comida ahí.

Mientras tanto, el practicante está ocupado en cambiar la bolsa de suero del florista por una nueva, y el único ruido que se escucha es el de la tarea que se está realizando. Como la mañana que es, y considerando el factor que es invierno, el silencio reina.

Las horas pasan lentamente; pero Shouyou ya está acostumbrado. El demorar todo el tiempo del mundo en desayunar ya que nunca en su vida había comido un desayuno tan pobre y desaliñado (incluso en momentos que no tenía ni dinero para la renta o andar en tren; siempre tuvo comida en su boca). Un arroz desabrido, una sopa de miso tan espesa que estaba dudando de qué estaba hecha y ni siquiera había que mencionar el pescado. Iugh.

Después su panorama sigue en mirar por la ventana, ver los copitos de nieve que andan furiosamente por el aire y de sólo imaginar el frío tirita, a pesar que su habitación esté temperada. Se aburre como ostra y prende el televisor para terminar mirando algún bobo matinal que estén dando a esa hora, enterándose sobre chismes que realmente no le interesan. Cuando mira el reloj y ve que las flechas indican las 11, canta victoria.

El doctor llegará a hacerle un chequeo, e inmediatamente después llegarán sus amigos, y así se le pasará rápido el día y bueno...de vuelta a la rutina.

-Buenos días Hinata- le saluda el doctor al entrar, con su carpeta de caso ya abierta en su mano.

-Buenos días, doctor- le saluda de vuelta. Se acomoda en su cama, tratando de sentarse para su chequeo.

Se repite otra vez la jodida rutina; el doctor le escucha su corazón, luego pone el estetoscopio en su espalda para escuchar su respiración, revisa otros signos vitales, le hace preguntas… lo mismo de siempre. El florista le responde lo mismo que le dijo el día de ayer, con el mismo tono monótono; "_Sí, estoy bien, no he tenido problemas para respirar; sí, la cánula me sirve bien pero molesta mucho, estoy bien de apetito, ya no tengo nauseas, duermo bien todas las noches"_

El doctor se toma el mentón con su mano derecha y entrecierra sus ojos. Shouyou lo mira atento, porque sabe que cuando el doc pone esa cara es porque tomará una decisión importante; fue la misma cara que puso cuando le recetó una dieta más contundente (saben, comer frutas cocidas y agua de arroz después de un tiempo, aburre y mucho)

Después de un tiempo, el doctor da su veredicto: -Te daremos el alta mañana-

Shouyou por poco se ahoga en su propia saliva.

-¿De verdad?- los ojos le brillan de emoción -¿De verdad mañana podré irme a casa?-

-Sí, es en serio Shouyou. Aunque claro, como medida de preocupación queremos que guardes cama en tu casa por dos semanas y que lleves una bombona de oxígeno por 3 semanas, por este periodo de transición mientras que vuelves a tu vida normal. De acuerdo a los controles médicos que tendrás en las semanas que vienen iremos viendo las opciones de tratamientos hasta que te demos el alta definitiva-

No le importa tener que guardar cama por 2 semanas, no le importa usar la cánula y arrastrar la bombona de oxígeno por todos lados durante 3 semanas y menos le interesa que tendrá que ir a controles médicos por mucho tiempo; le están devolviendo su libertad, que era lo que más anhelaba. ¡Podría volver a la florería, a ver sus amadas flores, a hace ramos para alegrar la vida de las personas!

Recordaría para siempre el día de mañana, 6 de febrero, el día que lo dejaron volver a su vida normal. El día que se fue de aquel hospital para volver al lindo departamento, pequeño y amoroso, tan familiar para él.

-Mañana a las 8 vendrá la enfermera jefe, el chico en práctica de enfermería y yo a darte el alta. Llama a tus familiares para que vengan a las 9 de la mañana a recogerte; que será cuando oficialmente saldrás de aquí-

-Okie dokie- le responde alegre, si es que siente que se va a ahogar, es de completa alegría.

El doctor se va y vuelve a quedar solo. Pero esta vez su mente está ocupada en hacer planes para cuando vuelva a su casita; cambiar los ramilletes secos pegados en la pared por otros, mover la cama para que le lleguen los rayos del sol. Le emociona saber que en dos días más, verá a Kenma al despertar y al irse al dormir también será lo último en ver. No aguanta las ganas para que sea 6 de febrero, a las 9 de la mañana para poder irse de este lugar después de estar casi dos meses aquí.

(Siempre recordará la fecha en la que llegó al hospital; un 21 de diciembre. Un día antes del cumpleaños de Tobio)

El día pasaba más lento que nunca, pero sabe que el culpable de eso es su ansiedad. Le parece una jodida eternidad cuando ve la manilla del reloj cambiarse al 12, y spolo muere de ganas para que sean las 1 de la tarde, hora en que llegan sus amigos.

Pero antes de lo estimado, llega su primera visita y no era ninguno de los rostros esperados

-¿Tobio?- pregunta.

El chico entra inseguro a la habitación, con las manos ocultas en la espalda. Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y está jadeante; obvios signos de que estuvo corriendo (O quién sabe, quizás hacía cualquier cosa _menos _correr). Su bata blanca está abierta y puede ver su sweater de diseños abstractos.

_Ése sweater es nuevo, nunca lo había visto con ese… su pelo se ve bien despeinado, _demasiado _bien._

-Hola- le murmura entre bocanadas de aire.

-Hola- le responde -¿Por qué vienes así? ¿Decidiste hacer una carrera por los pasillos del hospital o qué?- le pregunta con un tono de voz simpático, sin ninguna cuota de sarcasmo.

Y el pelinegro le da una de esas miradas de enojo, haciendo que el pelinaranja se alegre. La familiaridad está volviendo, porque le dedica aquellas miradas que se daban antes. Lo ve morderse el labio inferior y que sus manos ocultas en su espalda, comienzan a moverse.

Un ramo de flores está a menos de 2 metros de él. Flores que se ven extrañamente frescas considerando que es invierno, con capas y capas de nieve cubriendo todo. Mmm, después de todo, puede que Kageyama _sí _esmafioso o algo así.

-¿Dónde las conseguiste?- la sorpresa es palpable en la voz del florista.

-Conozco un chico que estudia agronomía, tiene un invernadero- le responde algo nervioso el otro- Y resultó que tenía flores en una esquina-

-¿Se las arrancaste y ya?-

El horror pasaba por las iris de Tobio y abre sus ojos como platos.

-¡No sería capaz de joderle su tesis final!-

_Ah, debió regalárselas o algo._

Uno se mueve más nervioso que el otro, manos moviéndose inquietas, apretando, revolviendo cosas. No quieren admitirlo en voz alta, pero saben muy bien lo que ambos piensan; no le gusta esta incomodidad. Desean, _anhelan _que todo sea como antes, de risas fáciles, miradas eternas y bromas en todo momento. Pero eso no es posible, no para nada.

Por mucho que hayan disculpas, por mucho que sus corazones hagan en el esfuerzo en dejar todo atrás, la mente humana es un puto que se encarga de joderte la onda. Recordando, mostrándote a cada segundo aquel desagradable recuerdo que querías enterrar y mandar al Tártaro, para así disculpar al otro.

Uno de los dos se aclara la garganta, llamando la atención.

-Quería entregarte este ramillete de tulipanes…aunque no signifiquen mucho- mientras que Tobio le dice que aquella frase, le entrega el ramo que el pelinaranja la toma con suma delicadeza.

-Gracias- musitó, con sus ojos fijos en las flores –Están preciosas-

_¿"_No signifiquen mucho"_? Son tulipanes blancos, Tobio. Y tú bien sabes qué significan._

"_Mi amor por ti es eterno"_

-De nada- le responde, mira al techo, tratando de decidir qué decirle después -… ¿Cómo has estado tú?- se decide por preguntar el universitario.

-¿Yo? Bien- le responde con la vista aún fija en los tulipanes –Me darán el alta mañana- comenta fugazmente.

-¿Mañana? ¿En serio que te darán el alta?- el tono de su voz cambió bruscamente, a uno de incredulidad…ah, pero ahí oculto se podía s_entir _la felicidad.

La sonrisa que le dio Shouyou en ese momento es encegadora; cada poro de su piel respira felicidad. Cielos, el mismo Tobio siente la felicidad en carne propia, como si fuera a él a quién darían el alta, no el otro chico.

-Me alegro que te den el alta- le dice sinceramente.

Es que en esos pensamientos azules, el otro pudo ver reflejado la _calma _que le daba aquella noticia. Habiendo visto en su peor punto, con un pie en el más allá, a ahora verlo completamente sano…eran comprensibles los sentimientos que ahora se desbordaba en Kageyama. La calma, la paz, la felicidad, el descanso, eran muchas las emociones que sentía pero todas en conjunto armaban el mismo mensaje; _"Hinata Shouyou fue dado de alta." _Y si fue dado de alta, todo estaría bien.

Empiezan a hablar con una charla banal –porque vamos, ¿de verdad creían que volvería a ser la relación como antes? No, eso era imposible- Cometan sobre la nieve, las flores, lo malo de la comida del hospital y del equipo universitario. Ahí es cuando Hinata se entera que la estrella del equipo de volleyball es el mismo tipo que estudia agronomía y fuente de las flores de Kageyama.

Por un par de minutos todo fue igual como el comienzo de su amistad, las frases cortas y bobas, los vacíos entre conversaciones, miradas que observan todo el lugar, menos directamente al otro. Por un par de minutos olvidaron aquella tonta conversación en ese carísimo restaurante, y fue como volver a la época cuando Kageyama recibía los mensajes de texto en medio de sus clases.

No se dieron ni por enterados cuando escucharon los golpes en la puerta.

Es por eso cuando 5 rostros conocidos aparecieron; Kageyama tuvo la sensación de haberse metido en la boca del lobo.

-¡Chicos!- chilló desbordante de alegría Hinata.

Pero todos hicieron oídos sordos a su saludo ya que miraban una sola cosa, y no eran las flores precisamente.

Mientras que uno de ellos desbordaba de alegría por ver a sus amigos, uno moría de miedo por el interior. Las palabras dichos por 3 de ellos aún las recordaba perfectamente, sobre que no era digno para estar con Shouyou, aunque fuera atendiéndolo como su doctor. Aún recuerda cómo Yamaguchi, _Yamaguchi Tadashi por todos los cielos, _le dijo con un rostro lúgubre y un tono de voz neutro que dudaba de su calidad como persona.

Fue un golpe muy pero muy bajo. Y ahora los veía cara a cara otra vez, en una situación parecida a la de dos meses atrás con la diferencia que Shouyou tenía aspecto de vivo y no de extra de _Shingeki no Kyojin._

Y aguardó a que le dijeran algo

Y aguardó…

Y siguió esperando...

-¿Chicos?- les preguntó el peli naranja, algo desconcertado.

Kageyama se dio vuelta lentamente y los vio a todos aun parados en la puerta. Rostros que se podían leer varios rangos de emociones -sorpresa, molestia, incertidumbre, incredulidad- pero estaban completamente mudos y no tenían aspecto de que irían a hablar pronto. Ninguno de ellos.

-Bueno, me voy a ir Shouyou- dijo Kageyama, acercándose a él para despedirse -Mañana entro a las 7, así que lo más probable es que pase una última vez a saludarte-

-Okay Tobio, nos vemos mañana- se despide tan natural, tan despreocupado y tan alegre como siempre el otro.

Y Tobio se acerca, se acerca un poco más, para dejarle un simple beso en su mejilla. Sonríe contra su mejilla al besarlo y al separarse le dedica una pequeña, que solo él la vea.

La sensación de estar en la boca del lobo desaparece cuando logra pasar por el lado del grupo

"amigos-de-Shouyou" e irse tranquilamente a la sala de internos. Parece que ellos aún no logran salir del shock inicial de verlo en la habitación del Girasol y hablando con él (Bueno, además agreguemos el hecho que le dio un beso en su mejilla y _no _lo apartó de un manotazo)

-SHOUYOU…¡NOS TIENES QUE CONTAR TODO!- corean varias voces al mismo tiempo. Entre los chillidos de adolescente de Bokuto y Kuroo, la voz incrédula de Kenma, la sorpresa de Yamaguchi que lo hizo sentarse y la cara de _poker _de Tsukishima que no tiene precio.

Pero ellos van a tener que esperar un par de segundos, por que él sigue en las nubes tocando la mejilla donde los labios de Tobio se posaron. Luego los mira, se ríe del ridículo que hacen,mientras que piensa que tendrá que darle sus explicaciones.

-Mañana me darán el alta- les suelta, antes de explicar todo el barullo con Tobio.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Tuvieron que llamar a Noya para que ayudara a Yamaguchi, que se había desmayado.

* * *

**¡Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agradado! El capítulo 16 está siendo revisado y mega-editado (una y otra vez e.e), mientras que el epilogo está siendo reescritos... Espero subirlos pronto, para terminar con este fic por una vez por todas! :c **

**Los leo hasta la próxima! Los amodoro **_(amor+adoración, lo entienden? si sé, mejor me quedo muda) _**a todos! Muchos girasoles, abrazos y besos para todos!**

**-Minka **


	16. Capítulo 16

**Hola, han pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que publiqué -junio 19 para ser exactos. Si, sé que estan pensando "¿Esta desgraciada que se cree que no actualiza hace tanto tiempo?" Creamne que les entiendo, puesto que también he estado en su posición- la de esperar por una eternidad por una actualización.**

**Ni siquiera los voy aburrir con mis excusas, porque para que JAJAJA** (a decir verdad hay una excusa que les diré, que viene de parte de mi beta. Los deberes escolares no la dejaban ni cinco minutitos para editar. Digo esto porque ella dijo que se los dijiera [?] Prim si lees esto; no soy tu lechuza mensajera xD lov ya:3)

**En serio, mejor debería dejarlos disfrutar el capítulo, que es el último. Si leyeron bien, este es el final de _Where flowers bloom, so does hope. _La verdad que hasta _yo _tengo sentimientos encontrados, no me siento muy segura con lo que voy a publicar...pero meh, de todas maneras lo publicaré **tengo un writer's block horrible que ni me deja escribir ni una línea. **En fin, se acaba el rambling y los dejo leer el último capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, que sea de su agrado y compensar de alguna manera todo este tiempo de espera.**

_Haikyuu! _**le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi**

* * *

Estar en casa era lo mejor de todo el universo. Despertar cada mañana entre sus sábanas conocidas y olorositas, ver sus murallas con ramilletes frescos pegados y que los delicados rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana haciendo cosquillitas era lo mejor.

Estar en casa era lo mejor del universo, porque sabía que no estaba solo. Kenma estaba ahí con él, era la primera persona que veía al irse acostar pero también era la última. Alegraba sus días, su presencia era como una brisa cálida, familiar.

Estar en casa era lo mejor, porque ya no estaría en aquel hospital. Dejar atrás uno de los momentos más críticos de su vida, dar "vuelta la página" como decía el dicho popular...significa dejaba atrás toda esa tonta etapa que pasó con Tobio.

Estar en casa era lo mejor, porque simplemente todo lo ocurrido con Tobio en los meses anteriores se olvidaban. Como si nunca hubieran sucedido.

* * *

Ya… tampoco todo es _tan _bueno.

Aún estaba el tema de la deuda con el hospital, el hecho que llevaba más de dos meses sin trabajar (nunca en su corta vida había tenido una licencia médica tan _larga._ Su récord hasta el momento eran 5 días). Estaba el factor que _aún _tenía que usar la cánula y arrastrar la bombona de oxígeno para todos lados, _aún _tenía que tomar medicamentos cad horas y volver a reinsertarse a una rutina de la cual salió de improvisto.

(Todo eso sin mencionar a Tobio y en qué había quedado su "relación")

-Sho, ¿porque estás en la cocina? Te dije que te llevaría el desayuno- lo regaña levemente Kenma, al igual que las otras 2 mañanas anteriores.

-Porque _puedo _caminar, si no lo recuerdas. Pase demasiado tiempo acostado, Kenma- le contesta el aludido, con un tono de niño enfurruñado.

Si creen que el rubio logró que el otro se devolviera a su cama, están equivocados. Nada eso sucedió, ya que como siempre -como desde el primer día que se conocieron- Shouyou logró que el otro lo dejara hacer lo que quisiera. Y en esta ocasión era que simplemente lo dejara andar libre, aunque fuera en el departamento. Dos meses de encierro en el mismo lugar y postrado, es demasiado. Para cualquier ser humano lo es.

Le gusta tener su independencia de nuevo, o más bien parte de ella. Le gusta que pueda realizar las acciones más simples del universo solo; arreglarse por las mañanas o ir a buscar algo a otra habitación (ignorando el factor que no se fija por dónde pasa la bombona de aire, que aplasta y pisa lo que se cruce en su camino). Le gusta el factor que denuevo se puede reunir con sus amadas flores, aunque por ahora las únicas vivas son sus campanillas de invierno (blancas, puras y delicadas como la nieve que cae por febrero. Aunque estas flores huelen mejor que la nieve)

Esa mañana se encontraba cuidándolas a ellas precisamente; unas cositas preciosas demandantes de agua. _Muy _demandantes de agua había que agregar, llevaba un buen rato echándoles agua. Las tocaba delicadamente, como quien ve a un ser querido después de mucho tiempo. Las tocaba, las arreglaba, las apreciaba. Estar con ellas le devolvía una cuota de normalidad, y como siempre, lo hacían sentir en su hogar.

Era como un viejo recuerdo de su infancia, enterrado entre medio de imágenes mudas, imágenes melancólicas, imágenes coloridas, ahí estaban las campanillas de invierno. En un recuerdo mudo, de la casa materna. Sólo podía ver el rostro de su madre; ojos castaños, labios rosados, mejillas redondas. Cabello negro, una gran bufanda en su cuello, manos grandes que le enseñaban cómo cuidar las flores más extrañas de este mundo; las que sobreviven al invierno.

Ahora que lo piensa, esas flores pueden ser comparables con cosas humanas.

Flores que sobreviven al invierno, es como un ser humano que sobrevive después de un _invierno _crudo y maldito (¿Qué podía ser eso precisamente? Cualquier tipo de problema; emocional, físicos, sociales, monetarios...hay tantas posibilidades y tantas mezclas posibles)

Un ser humano, que después de haberse quedado en el frío invierno, pasar hipotermia, no sentir su cuerpo...sentir que cada pedazo de su humanidad es arrancada, que _aún _seguía en pie después de todo eso, era respetable.

Es una rareza.

¿Sería él una flor de invierno?

Podría serlo, había pasado muchos inviernos. La muerte de sus padres cuando tenía 7, el haber tenido que ser acogido por una familia adoptiva (se le llamaba adopción regular, por eso él mantenía su apellido. Y su hermana...bueno, ella también fue adoptada de ese método), el haberse sentido totalmente solo en el universo, con una depresión innatural para un niño de 8 años. No sentirse cómodo con su realidad, siendo el niño más introvertido de la existencia, aunque su familia adoptiva hiciera de todo para ayudarlo. La crisis que sufrió a los 14 años cuando se dio cuenta que era bisexual, el miedo y sus monstruos internos. Demasiadas relaciones fallidas. A punto de morir por una neumonía. A pesar de todo eso, él seguía en pie.

Hinata Shouyou, era la flor más terca de aquel jardín, aún de pie. Enfrentando cada invierno y viendo la llegada de la primavera como un dulce descanso.

¿Cómo sería su próximo invierno? ¿Salvaje, casual, inaudito?

Quién sabe cómo sería.

Solo espera que de nuevo logre sobrevivir y poder vivir otra primavera más.

-En el fondo, es cierto que ustedes y yo nos parecemos -les confiesa por lo bajito a las campanillas de invierno.

-Difiero de eso, Shouyou- le contesta a su espaldas Kenma, que _siempre _se entromete cuando el pelinaranja le habla a sus flores.

-¿En qué difieres?- le pregunta curioso, dándose vuelta del alféizar para verlo.

-Esas flores, sobreviven un número limitado de inviernos- le contesta con sus ojos fijos en él -Tú en cambio, has sobrevivido, y _sobrevivirás_, a todos los gélidos inviernos que vegan-

Una risa se le escapa a Shouyou, porque en serio, ¿en qué momento su amigo se había puesto tan cursi?

-¿Quién te pegó esas cursilerias?- le pregunta entre risas.

-Si hay que culpar alguien...yo diría que Kuroo-

Risas cálidas, ventanas cerradas, sobrevivientes.

Es bueno estar en casa.

* * *

Cuando lleva 10 de sus 14 días de reposo en casa, es cuando el pelinaranja se percata de algo.

Cuando tienes demasiado tiempo libre en tus manos, y realmente no hayas que hacer es cuando tus pensamientos más locos, bobos pero sinceros salen a relucir.

Y no le gusta que Kageyama Tobio sea parte de la gran mayoría de esos pensamientos.

Era un hecho que cuando fue su habitación en el hospital, hace ya 2 semanas atrás, le perdonó. No es que Tobio fuera alguien que cometiera siempre errores y que no merecerían ser perdonados, sólo era el hecho que ésta era su primera "pelea" (cielos, eso suena como si hubieran sido una _pareja_) por eso todo había dolido tanto. _Bueno, _también dolió las cosas que le dijo en el restaurante, y que pasara por alto sus sentimientos. Sí, dolió que el otro le rompiera cada una de las esperanzas que guardaba para tener algo más.

Pero perdonarlo involucra tantas cosas: volver a tenerlo cerca, la más importante de todos. Y vaya que es una ironía, porque desde ese día de diciembre estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas no volver a tener contacto con él. Ignorarlo, que se fuera al demonio. Borrar de la base de datos a Kageyama Tobio.

Fue más fácil decirlo que ponerlo en práctica.

La evidencia más obvia, de que aún lo amaba, y _demasiado, f_ue cuando vio aquel jarrón con girasoles. Verlas ahí, fue como si hubiera tenido al Tobio de carne y hueso diciéndole cara a cara que lo amaba. Y vaya que se maldijo a sí mismo aquella tarde.

¿No se supone que haría todo lo posible para olvidarlo? ¿Que ojalá nunca más se le acercara? Había una razón por la cual ya no le contestaba sus llamadas, sus mensajes...ni siquiera tenía el ánimo de escuchar sus mensajes de voz. Aunque su corazón palpitara al ritmo de "_Amo a Tobio, lo amo, lo amo" _se trataba de convencer a sí mismo todo lo contrario; no lo amas. él no te ama. Nada bueno puede salir de esto.

Pero claro, su delicada armadura de cristal se rompió en el instante mismo que le fue pedir perdón. En el instante que lo vio cruzar la habitación, con su cara seria pero con esos condenados_ pensamientos azules expresándolo todo. _¿Cómo fue que pudo reconocer el dolor, la nostalgia, la tristeza y el cariño en sus ojos? No sabe que clase de magia-cursi lo permitió, pero pudo _leer _eso en su mirada. En el instante que lo vio moverse nervioso, no sabiendo cómo expresarse.

Ahí fue cuando le llegó la realización. No de esas realizaciones celestiales, con luces y trompetas de alegría, más bien una como una cachetada. Una bomba sonora de realidad, la de "_Mierda, trates lo que trates seguirás hundiendote en espirales de sentimientos por él"_

Por eso fue, que ese día cuando le pidió disculpas y dijo que haría todo lo posible para tenerle de vuelta, comenzó a reírse. Es que tan solo fue necesario que fuera a hablarle para lograr eso, ya lo tenía de vuelta.

Aunque claro, no todo era tan fácil como eso. Como siempre, después de una pelea hay un periodo incómodo, en el cual no sabes cómo relacionarte con la otra persona de primeras. Es como caminar sobre huevos, demasiado delicado. Cualquier paso en vano, y todo se rompe.

No lo admite en voz alta, pero cómo desearía que todo eso terminara ya.

Quiere volver a tener al Tobio enojón como un gato, al cual le gustaba jugar con su pelo.

Quiere tener de nuevo las conversaciones hasta altas horas de la madrugada, con risas bajas para no molestar a Kenma.

Quiere de nuevo la temporada de ramos, y que cada tarde al volver, un bello mensaje en forma de sus amadas hermanas apareciera.

Quiere volver a esa época donde las torpes acciones de Tobio, lo dejará más feliz que político en navidad.

Quiere volver a diciembre, antes que toda esa basura sucediera.

Odiaba estar tanto tiempo en reposo, porque ese idiota de 21 años, estudiante de medicina, hijo único, torpe con las relaciones humanas y armador oficial del equipo universitario, ocupaba sus pensamientos.

_Y como odio que este bastardo no me ha enviado ni un solo mensaje desde que dejé el hospital._

Era ridículo, en serio. Cada 5 minutos desbloqueando su celular, para revisar que si en cada una de las redes sociales que tenía a Tobio, le había mandando un mensaje.

_Es ahora o nunca._

_**Yo (enviado a las 12: 29 p.m)**_

_**hola tobio, cmo estas? c:**_

.

..

…

..

.

[Tiene 2 nuevos mensajes de _Kageyama Tobio ¬u¬]_

(Enviados a las 12:31 p.m)

* * *

-Kenma, quitalé el celular. Ya se esta pareciendo a ti-

-Bro tienes razón. Parece que pasan tanto tiempo juntos que se les pega las manías-

-¿Como a ustedes dos, par de idiotas?-

Puede que Shouyou haya salido del hospital, pero las visitas de sus amigos se mantienen. El día de hoy no era la excepción, Kuroo estaba en su puesto favorito del sofá con Kenma acunado en su brazo, Bokuto sentado en el piso al lado de su _bro_, Yamaguchi en el otro extremo del sofá y Tsukishima sentado en el pequeño asiento al lado del pecoso. ¿El enfermo a quién iban a visitar? Sentado en el alféizar, con la mirada fija en su diminuto teléfono celular. He ahí la razón de la conversación entre Kuroo y Bokuto (con la fantástica intervención de Tsukishima, no hay que olvidar eso)

-Hey, no hay necesidad de ser tan _envidioso _Tsukki- responde Kuroo, guiñandole un ojo.

-Un día de estos, te dejaremos unirte a la _bro hermandad_\- le dice Bokuto, con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

El otro tan solo rolea sus ojos tan fuerte, que teme que se quedarán eternamente blancos. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero no tiene que ver precisamente con el tema…

-Tenían razón, el enano no se ha despegado ni un solo segundo de su celular- dice afirmando, luego mira al otro chico rubio de la habitación -Verdaderamente, se le están pegando tus manías-

-No es mi culpa- les responde el aludido, con un tono más neutro que culpable -No es mi culpa que Kageyama le envié mensajes a todas horas-

_¡¿Kageyama?! ¡Espera… ¿qué?! ¡DE QUÉ NARICES NOS HEMOS PERDIDO! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

Era lo que se escuchaba en el departamento, con un pequeño diablillo que se reía de sus caras de sorpresa. Mientras tanto, el aludido del tema sigue totalmente desconectado del mundo real y sólo se concentra en aquella pequeña pantalla.

-¡Hey devuélveme mi móvil! ¡Estúpido Tsukishima, estúpido!-

-Tu cabeza se estaba volviendo cuadrada, enano-

-¡Además nos debes unas explicaciones, nos oíste!-

Se escucha el ruido de campanitas pixeladas, que es el _ringtone _del teléfono móvil de Shouyou. 6 pares de ojos se concentran en el pequeño aparato, como si con tan solo mirarlo podrían saber de quién y qué decía el mensaje recibido. Aunque a decir verdad... la primera pregunta era algo boba, era _obvio _de quién era el mensaje.

-¿Porque te sigues mensajeando con él, Shouyou?- pregunta Yamaguchi dolido -¿No te hizo bastante daño ya?-

La boca de Shouyou se abre, pero la vuelve a cerrar: parece un pez, pero es que realmente no sabe qué contestar sin que ningún lado quede mal. Bueno en realidad ni siquiera es eso… ¿qué se supone que debía contestar?

-¿Ustedes dos de nuevo son amigos?- interrumpe Bokuto -¿En _serio_?-

-¡A ese ya le habíamos dicho que no merecía estar al lado tuyo!- reclama a viva voz Kuroo

-Realmente enano, eres como la adolescente hormonal en rebelión que se quiere ir a juntar con el chico malo- le dice a modo de sorna Tsukishima.

Sinceramente, lo único que el pelinaranja logra recolectar de lo que le dicen es "porqué, porqué, porqué", más específico "por qué _él_". Lo deja mal que sean sus propios amigos que no lo apoyen, su círculo tan cercano que los quiere como la familia que perdió. ¿No se supone que debían apoyarlo no importar las decisiones, buenas o malas, que tomara? ¡Ya era un adulto, tiene 19 años por favor!

-Dejen a Shouyou tranquilo- interrumpe Kenma, con su rostro inmutable y su apacible tono neutro - Es su vida, y él decide con quien se junta y con quién no- al terminar de decir eso, las mejillas de Yamaguchi se tiñen de rojo.

Pero por lo menos tiene efecto, se quedan mudos y por lo menos algún trazo de vergüenza se les nota en su rostro o acciones (si, incluso en el bastardo rubio ese) ...aunque, ya vale, aún así quieren sus explicaciones ahora mismo. Si lo van a dejar descender al Tártaro, quieren escuchar sus últimas palabras.

-Déjenme ser, soy capaz de tomar mis decisiones- les responde el florista -Si yo me quiero juntar con Tobio, estar con Tobio...es mi decisión y tan sólo me afecta a _mí_, ¿está bien?- les dice en un tono amable, sus ojos reflejando que lo que dice de verdad lo cree.

(Aún así, los chicos no siguen del todo convencidos)

-Vamos, no pueden estar resentidos ustedes con él si no les hizo nada a _ustedes_,me lo hizo a mí. O más bien mutuamente, ay no sé- se queja el florista, mientras mueve sus manos nervioso -¿Les tranquilizará si les digo que nos hemos perdonado todo y estamos empezando de cero? ¿Eso sirve?

-Está bien Shouyou- le responde Yamaguchi- Si a ti te hace feliz, entonces todo está bien-

* * *

[Tiene un mensaje nuevo de _Kageyama Tobio ¬u¬]_

_Kageyama Tobio ¬u¬ (enviado a las 13:57 p.m)_

_¿te puedo ir a ver? mi turno terminó antes_

_**Yo (enviado a las 13:57 p.m)**_

_**esta bn c: trae comida plsss**_

_Kageyama Tobio ¬u¬ (enviado a las 13:58 p.m)_

_te volverás obeso con toda esa inactividad_

_pero esta bien, llevaré comida _

_**Yo (enviado a las 13:58 p.m) **_

_**¡hey :c! sige asi y no te abro la puerta :C**_

* * *

-Hola-

-Hola-

¿No les ha pasado que cuando hablas por mucho tiempo con alguien vía mensajes no sabes qué decirle al tenerlo frente a ti? Es una sensación tan pero tan incómoda, que sientes que de alguna manera u otra te pondrás sonrojado. Por muchos que intentes buscar, rebuscar y volver a buscar que le decirle al otro, nada aparece. Prácticamente cada bobada se lo han dicho por mensaje, que ya nada nuevo queda por decir.

(La verdad es que no se atreven a decir otro tipo de cosas, con más significado y menos banales)

-Ven pasa, Kenma aún no llega- le dice el pelinaranja arrastrando su bombona de oxigeno ruidosamente.

(Bomba de aire que: 1) molesta a Tobio por recordale que casi lo perdió y 2) la adora por recordarle que puede mantener con vida a su Girasol)

Se sientan uno frente al otro, en la pequeña cocina, de colores blancos y donde las campanillas de invierno descansan tranquilamente en el alféizar. El aire no está tan helado, las ventanas ya no se empañan. La piel de Shouyou vuelve a tener ese tinte sano y Tobio no evita recordar la primera vez que estuvo en esa cocina. Con un Kuroo indecente, un Kenma molestoso y un Shouyou avergonzado, siendo molestado por su fetiche médico. ¿Y él? Pensando que estaría en deuda con este chico hasta el año 3000 por darle un lugar dónde dormir, lavar su ropa y alimentarlo. Ahí estaba él, aún con el shock de que había visto a Oikawa Tooru, su pareja por 6 años, ponerle los cuernos. Aún con las imágenes de eso frescas en su mente.

Y aquí estaban, meses después ambos solos, con un florista que necesita oxígeno y un estudiante de medicina que se cae a pedazos. Dos idiotas de corazones maltratados, mensajes de texto con señales subliminales y silencios. Era increíble ver como con el tiempo las cosas cambian.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en tu práctica?- le pregunta el florista pasado un rato, cuando ya ha tragado un tercio de su comida.

-Bien, ahora estoy en el sector pediátrico. Aunque me es algo difícil- le responde el universitario, jugando con sus palillos.

-¿Porque son niños?-

-Ajá. No es lo mismo tratar a un adulto que tratar a un niño...Noya también lo transfirieron ahí, aunque se ve que a él le va mejor que a mi-

-Bueno, en _algo _tenías que ser malo… ¡no puedes ser perfecto en todo!- el tono de sorna con el que lo dijo solo lo hizo ganar una mirada de enojo por parte del otro.

Pasa un rato y se escucha el ruido de palillos contra platos y dedos tamborileando en la mesa.

-¿Extrañas tu trabajo?- interrumpe Tobio.

-¿Que si lo extraño? Por supuesto que sí- responde melancólico Shouyou -Es como estar alejado de una parte importante de mi familia por mucho tiempo. Extraño sentir pétalos y tallos entre mis manos, extraño hacer feliz al resto al explicarle el significado de cada flor, extraño armar ramos a pesar que en esta época del año hayan pocas flores- sus ojos le brillan por las lágrimas que amenazan por salir.

-Extraño tantas cosas- le confiesa en un suspiro, con su vista en su regazo y jugando levemente con su sweater.

Y esos pensamientos azules, ¡Ay! esos profundos pero expresivos pensamientos azules se turban.

De preocupación, de dolor, de confusión.

Pero no por él, sino por el otro.

Los pensamientos azules se contraen de dolor al ver el sufrimiento de su Girasol.

-Lamento haberte quitado todo eso- se le escapa en voz alta a Tobio.

-¿Haberme quitado?- le cuestionó confundido, sus ojos castaños (_leña ardiendo, con todo su calor abrasador atacando y dejando débiles los pensamientos azules_) muestran su molestia y confusión.

-Si no me hubieras conocido, todo esta mierda romántica no hubiera sucedido, tú no te hubieras enfermado y no hubieras perdido todo lo que amas. Es un proceso simple: no haberme conocido, equivale que no te hubieras enamorado de mí, no te hubieras decepcionado de mí, y a pesar que no me dijiste cómo te enfermaste, sé que se hubiera evitado si simplemente no me hubieras conocido-

El silencio incomoda en esa pequeña cocina, que tan sólo meses antes había escuchado risas, bromas, ramos de flores, mensajes cariñosos susurrados. No ésto, no esta culpa, esta pena, esta nostalgia.

Y wow, ¿en qué momento pasaron de conversar temas tan banales como trabajo a ...esto?

(¿No eran demasiado jóvenes para estar sufriendo tanto?

No, no lo eran.

La edad no define cuánto vas a sufrir)

-¡No te creas la gran cosa, Kageyama Tobio! ¿En serio crees que si no te hubiera conocido no hubiera sufrido todo esto? ¿Qué pasa si en realidad era cosa del universo que me sucediera todo eso? … además aún así...aún así si me hubieran dado a conocer que pasaría por todo esto, seguiría escogiendo conocerte y enamorarme irremediablemente de ti. Necesito que entiendas esto Kageyama Tobio, si muchas cosas pasaron, y si ambos sufrimos de todo lo que sucedió gracias a tu noche de borrachera, pero no me arrepiento de nada, si incluso el hecho que estuve apunto de irme al otro mundo. Enamorarse de alguien significa cosas hermosas, cosas dolorosas, recibir cosas y tener que perder otras. Necesito que entiendas Kageyama Tobio, que aunque sea en un universo alterno, en otra vida o en 50 años más, te seguiré eligiendo a ti-

Pequeña cocina, ventanas empañadas, campanillas de invierno descansan.

Un pelinaranja sonrojado, respiración agitada, una bombona de oxigeno que tiene más utilidad que nunca.

Un pelinegro pasmado, una boca abierta, palabras atascadas en la garganta.

Pensamientos azules turbios.

Leña con un fuego más iluminado que nunca.

-¿No te arrepientes, ni un poquito?- el tono de voz de Tobio, es incrédulo.

Es que ni siquiera Oikawa le había dicho algo tan precioso como eso.

Una mano helada lo busca y él la acepta. Dedos largos y tibios se entrelazan con dedos cortos y gélidos. Manos de sanador, manos de cuidador, manos amorosas, manos fervientes de tacto.

-No me arrepiento de haberme metido a tu vida a la fuerza, Kageyama Tobio- confiesa sinceramente Shouyou, con su vista fija en esos pensamientos azules.

¿Recuerdan eso de que los pensamientos azules no se ven bien empañados de lágrimas?

El día de hoy, Shouyou descubre que si esas lágrimas son de felicidad esos pensamientos azules se ven preciosos; como las gotas de rocío que cubren las flores.

Las lágrimas si son de felicidad, valen la pena regarlas.

Entrelazar dedos nos bastan. Oh no, tuvieron su límite de efectividad.

Un chico levantándose, para arrodillarse frente a otro.

Volver a tomar manos, y frentes que chocan.

Pensamientos azules frente a frente con esa leña ardiente.

-Shouyou, te necesito. Necesito tus risas, necesito tus palabras, necesito tus bromas, necesito tus acciones bobas, necesito a Hinata Shouyou en mi vida. Y si tuviera que pasar por toda esa mierda de Oikawa siéndome infiel, lo pasaría mil veces si eso significa tenerte. Shouyou...hiciste renacer un jardín muerto, hiciste volver la esperanza a mí-

-Por eso te suplico, por lo que más quieras...no te vayas. No podría soportarlo...necesito que entiendas Hinata Shouyou, que eres mi sol. Sólo tengo ojos para ti, y como un girasol, siempre entiende que _siempre _me giraré hacia tí-

Pequeña cocina, ventanas empañadas, campanillas de invierno descansan.

Pensamientos azules empañados en felicidad.

Leña ardiendo inquieta.

Un cambio en el aire se percata.

-¿N-no que yo era _tu _Girasol?- logra preguntar en un murmuro roto, por lágrimas, pero de alguna manera alegre Shouyou.

-_You little shit_! ¡De todas las cosas que podrías decir en un momento así…!-

-¡Extrañaba que me insultes en inglés!-

Pero se ríen.

Y ríen.

Y continúan riendo por segundos, minutos, quién sabe, quizás hasta horas.

Con un Tobio arrodillado frente a Shouyou, dedos entrelazados, frente contra frente.

Por fin habiendo expulsado -_vomitado_ hubiera sonado muy feo, señores y señoras- todo lo que sus corazones llevaban meses guardando. Por fin el par de idiotas dejaron sus sentimientos fluir, y toda aprehensión se fue. Por fin los dos idiotas podían ser felices juntos.

-No importa cuanto tiempo estemos juntos, días, meses, años, décadas… pero haré lo mejor de mi para que valgan la pena. Tendremos un jardín (metafórico) lleno de flores, en especial girasoles, que florecerán y florecerán sin cesar…- comienza a murmurar Tobio.

-¿Es porque el dicho dice "Dónde florecen flores, también lo hace la esperanza"? ¿Quieres que la esperanza esté?- le susurra Shouyou, en un tono que mezcla la sorna con cariño.

-Sí...por eso mismo- le responde algo molesto -Lo creas o no, tú eres mi esperanza, mi nuevo aliento. No quiero perder eso. Si quieres podemos plantar pensamientos azules en _nuestro _jardín metafórico-

-¡Te acuerdas de eso! ¡N-no puedo creerlo!- exclamó en susurros el otro.

-¿Y crees que me iba olvidar de algo tan precioso como eso?-

Ahora sus narices chocan, como un beso esquimal.

Y sonríen, sonríen como si no hubiera mañana.

-¿Sabías que cuando te conocí eso fue en lo primero que me fijé? En tus ojos...desde ese momento decidí que eran pensamientos azules- le confiesa, y unos dedos pequeños escapan de unos largos para tocar suavemente la cara de Tobio - Pero creo que cuando decidí que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti cuando te di el primer ramo, ese día decidí que eras mío-

-¿Tuyo?- le pregunta curioso.

-Si, mío. Mío para arrastrarte a mi mar de amor-

-Déjame decirte que lo hiciste, y me tienes _ahogando _ahora mismo-

-Que manera de arruinar los momentos. Increíble Tobio-

-¿Por qué no mejor me ahogas en tu "mar de amor"?-

Y se besan.

Por segunda vez, los labios de Shouyou tocan a los labios de Tobio.

Pero esta vez, ambos están conscientes y sobrios, haciéndolo porque lo desean. Realmente anelahaban ese tacto.

Un beso que cada poro de su piel lo pedía a gritos, había llegado al fin.

Un jardín florecía, y la esperanza no tenía apariencia de irse: se quedaría para siempre.

Cuando se separan, una cabeza morena se acomoda sobre el pecho del otro. Amor, tan solo amor se podía respirar.

-Quizás encontramos el amor justo dónde y cuándo debió ser-

-Así fue, así fue...-

Pequeña cocina, vidrios empañados, campanillas de invierno descansan.

Manos cariñosas, ojos brillosos, labios unidos.

Por fin los dos estaban reunidos.

* * *

"_Where flowers bloom, so does hope"_

_(Dónde florecen las flores, también lo hace la esperanza)_

_-Lady Bird Johnson_

* * *

**Eso fue todo amigos (?) Fueron casi 10 meses en que demoró esto en terminar... eso sin contar los meses antes en que escribí los primeros borradores, eso lo haría como un año. Un año escribiendo esto...wow.**

**Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a cada precioso girasol, a los 70 preciosos flores -girasoles- que pusieron esta historia entre sus favoritos, agradecer a los 67 girasoles que le pusieron follow, a los 178 girasoles que se gastaron preciosos minutos de su día para teclear un review. También le agradezco de todo corazón a esos girasoles timidos, que a pesar de no hacer ninguna de las tres cosas mencionadas antes, se dieron un tiempo de leer esto. A mi beta, que es el girasol naranjo de mi life (no homo bro) que se dio la _paja _de leer y editar un fic de algo que ni siquiera era su fandom (ni conocía xD) y también le agradezco a los bellos girasoles que me daban su apoyo en facebook y los animos para seguir escribiendo(Ash, Sophia, Ray, Cinthia...yez podría seguir mencionando personitas) **

**En fin, basta de mi rambling idiota xD, muchas gracias a todos! En serio los recordaré; después de todo este es el primer fic que terminó en mi vida c':**

**¡Hasta pronto girasoles! Amor, muchos besitos y girasoles para todos**

**-Minka.**

p.d: si odiaron el fin.. estan en su derecho JAJAJA. yo también le encuentro algo raro, tbh


	17. Epilogo

**¡SORPRESA GIRASOLES! Un pequeño y corto epilogo para darle el cierre definitivo a esta historia. **como ya es tradición conmigo **vengo a publicar este capítulo 1 mes más tarde desde la última actualización: que fue el fin definitivo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus preciosos reviews, los leídos, los favoritos y follows. Nunca dejaré de agradecerlo, y me faltarán hojas para escribir cuan agradecida estoy de todo. **

**Ahora si, el final definitivo de esto. **

_Haikyuu!_ **le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi**

* * *

Kageyama Tobio comenzó a comprender y _enamorarse _del lenguaje de las flores cuando conoció a Hinata Shouyou. Darse cuenta del significado oculto de estas, los efectos profundos que logran, la estela de _sentimientos _que pueden expresar...le quita el aliento.

(Hinata Shouyou también le quitaba el aliento, pero eso no iba al tema)

Podría decir que gracias a la intromisión del chico, _su _Girasol, trajo a su vida el conocimiento de un nuevo lenguaje, que a pesar que le costó aprenderlo y comenzar a comunicarse con él fue el desafío más grande de su vida, junto con las competencias interuniversitarias. Sin que se diera cuenta, estaba sumergido en el mundo de flores, ramilletes, arreglos y significados ocultos.

No tendrá clorofila corriéndole por las venas como a Shouyou, pero siente un afecto especial ante esos pequeños y delicados seres. Si no fuera por ellas, por ese ramo que le había comprado para entregárselo a su ex, lo más probable que él sería muy miserable ahora.

(No es una broma: tarde o temprano se enteraría que Oikawa le ponía los cuernos con Iwazumi, y estaba 120% seguro que su reacción hubiera sido _perderse _hasta desaparecer)

Hoy tenía una misión muy importante por realizar.

La importancia de ese cambiaría su vida.

Para bien o para mal.

(Aunque en el fondo deseaba que fuera para bien)

Ya habían pasado un par de años desde la última vez que le pido a Asahi flores de su invernadero, pero para su misión necesitaba hacer medidas desesperadas. Necesitaba las flores del invernadero personal de Asahi, precisamente, sólo esas bellas flores que crecían en la casa de él y Noya. Unas cuantas llamadas, un poco de chantaje por aquí y por allá para que él logrará su objetivo: obtuvo las flores del invernadero Azumane-Nishinoya.

(Aunque Noya se lo iba a cobrar, lo _sabía_)

Debió hablar con Kenma, Kuroo, Bokuto, Yamaguchi y Tsukishima… la familia de Shouyou, prácticamente, ya que ellos parecían eso más que amigos. La relación que había en ese grupo eran lazos más poderosos que los de sangre y simple amistad, algo que siempre lo sorprendía a decir verdad.

Volviendo a su punto, debió hablar con ellos antes de hacer su poner en marcha su plan. Ya le habían advertido que cualquier tema relacionado con Shouyou, y con mayor razón uno tan importante como _ese_, debía consultarlo con ellos.

Y así lo hizo.

Fue y habló con ellos.

Las sonrisas, apretones de mano, abrazos quita-aliento, lágrimas de felicidad fueron los sellos de aprobación.

Sólo le faltaba una sola cosa antes de que su misión empezará.

* * *

Al entrar, le dio un deja vú.

Shouyou se veía igual como el día que lo conoció.

Camisa de franela abierta con mangas arremangadas, una camiseta blanca, jeans desgastados, zapatillas de lona y el eterno delantal verde.

El delantal con la placa plateada dónde se leía "_Hinata" _

Qué ironía más grande del destino que justo _hoy _se viera igual que hace 4 años atrás…

(Aunque a decir verdad, estaba usando la _misma_ ropa de hace 4 años atrás)

Al igual como cuando lo conoció, su vista estaba fija en su adorada familia extendida; acariciándolas, cuidándolas. Sus ojos castaños, que hasta el día de hoy su calor lo _abrasaba vivo_, fijas en los pétalos de colores del arcoíris, yemas tocándolas.

_Tengo una idea…_

Su paquete, que por una especie de milagro del universo Shouyou no lo vio, lo escondió atrás de un gran macetero, antes de acercarse a su novio.

-Hola, ¿alguien atiende por aquí?- preguntó Tobio, no evitando esbozar una sonrisa.

Shouyou quedó perplejo un par de segundos, pero al voltearse y verlo ahí, no evitó sonreírle.

-¡Hola buenos días!- le saludo, como lo hacía con todos -¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- le pregunto, guiñándole un ojo desde el mostrador.

La sangre se agolpó a las orejas del otro.

Siempre que hacía algo así, lo dejaba más nervioso y emocionado que quinceañera.

-Busco...flores- le mintió, mientras evitaba que se le escapara una carcajada.

Una risa boba escapó del pelinaranja.

-Claro, es obvio que las buscas- logró responderle mientras se reía exageradamente -¿por qué otra razón entrarías a una florería?-

Unos pensamientos azules le dieron una mirada curiosa al otro.

La leña ardiente chispeaba de alegría.

-¿Ocasión?-

-Aniversario, ah pero que tenga rosas-

-¡Pero las rosas son una declaración de amor _muy _directa! ¡No, para el primer aniversario! ¡Eso no va!-

Las risas se les escaparon de las manos, y a esas alturas no eran las risas agraciadas y delicadas que a veces grafican en novelas. No, este era el tipo de risas con sonidos nasales nada agraciados, manos golpeando lo que fuera con bocanadas de aire exageradas.

-¿Quién dijo que es el primer aniversario? Este es el cuarto aniversario- logró responderle Tobio, cuando logró controlar su risa y el aire volvió a sus pulmones.

-¿4 años?- le preguntó con un tono muy exagerado Shouyou, con cejas encarnadas de manera muy dramática - ¡¿Y aún no le propones matrimonio?!- le pregunta, antes de volver a entrar a un ataque de risa.

-Eso voy a hacer ahora, Shouyou-

Las risas se detienen en seco.

Manos secando lágrimas de alegría aprietan un delantal a la altura del corazón.

Cejas que se arquean hasta lo imposible.

-¿E-es broma, cierto? Tobio… ¿es una broma?-

Pensamientos azules fijos en el otro, caminando lentamente hasta el macetero y sacar su paquete.

Leña arde descontrolada se fija en aquel bello ramo, tan precioso, tan diverso, tan _significativo._

Esta vez la cajita de terciopelo no le pesa en su bolsillo.

Y aquella lesión de hace 6 meses atrás, en su rodilla derecha, no le duele en ese momento.

Los nervios se van, la decisión se instala.

-Hinata Shouyou… ¿Me concederías el honor de estar conmigo para formar un jardín juntos? Mi jardín sin ti no florece, y hace 4 años he estado siguiendo al mismo sol que lo quiero para mí solo. Shouyou, ¿Tu te ca-

-¡SI! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ!- no necesita terminar la pregunta, para que llegue su respuesta.

* * *

Aunque pasen los años, ellos siempre pueden observar el ramo que los unió para siempre. Preservado, cuidado y colgado en su habitación.

Hiedra francesa para fidelidad matrimonial.

Rosas malvas simbolizando el haber encontrado su alma gemela.

Lirios del valle demostrado su fidelidad.

Tulipanes Blancos demostrando un amor eterno.

.

..

...

Y Girasoles, para indicar que sólo tenían ojos para el otro.

Girasoles para indicar que el otro era su sol.

Un sol por el que siempre se girarán ante él.

_**~The End~**_

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias a todos, los amo girasoles! Ahora si, de manera definitiva _"Where flowers bloom, so does hope" _llega a su fin. Gracias por el apoyo durante estos largos meses, una historia que hoy cumple un año desde que escribí el "boceto" de dónde surgió todo eso. Realemente, gracias, _thank you _a todos. **

**¡Hasta luego a todos! **

**-Minka**


End file.
